Repeating (KAISOO)
by Beby Vee
Summary: [COMPLETE][BONUS CHAP UP!] Kata pepatah... Orang yang kita cintai adalah orang yang nanti akan menyakiti kita lebih banyak. Dan Kyungsoo membenarkannya, karena dia mengalaminya. Bagaimana rasanya ditolak lelaki yang dicintainya, bahkan kini anaknya ikut berpaling darinya.. / / KAISOO — GS
1. Chapter 1

"Jongin.. aku hamil."

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu mendengus mendengar ucapan seorang gadis mungil didepannya.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

Sementara si gadis mungil itu membolakan matanya –terkejut akan pertanyaan Jongin yang seperti itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jelas ini urusanmu, aku hamil anakmu Jongin-ah." Ucap gadis itu menahan isakannya.

Sementara si lelaki didepannya berjalan mendekat. Mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu membuatnya mendesis karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat.

"Lalu kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku huh?" lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Gugurkan dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi karena aku tidak akan sudi untuk bertanggung jawab dengan anak diperutmu."

Dan setelahnya lelaki itu meninggalkan si gadis –Kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk sembari menangis tersedu-sedu karena ditolak oleh ayah anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING [SHORTFIC]**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **15 tahun kemudian...**_

"Aku pulang.."

Teriak seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat baru pulang sekolah. Gadis itu terlihat menggerutu dengan menghentakkan kaki-kakinya menuju ruang tengah plat kecilnya.

Setelah mencapai kursi gadis itu langsung membanting tas juga bapannya disana. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis cantik itu tengah kesal akan sesuatu hal.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang, muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan mata bulat serta bibir hati yang tersenyum menyambut kepulangan anak semata wayangnya.

"Taerin-ah... jangan tidur disitu. Ganti bajumu lalu segera makan, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ucap wanita itu. Namun ucapan dari wanita itu tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh anaknya. Yang ada gadis canti yang dipanggil Taerin itu semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa.

Kyungsoo –ibu taerin, menghela nafas. Dia sudah hafal dengan gelagat anaknya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu lagi disekolah anak itu. Jadi Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri ke putri cantiknya. Duduk, lalu menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah anak kesayangannya.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kyungsoo selalu mendapati linangan air mata diwajah cantik anaknya. Itu sudah terbiasa terjadi namun tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo untuk tidak miris dengan anaknya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ceritakan pada ibu." Dibawanya gadis itu kepelukan hangat didadanya. Gadis cantik itu tetap bungkam. Hanya ada suara tangisan yang teredam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tau betul apa lagi masalahnya. "Apa mereka mengejekmu lagi?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk kecil, membuat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum prihatin dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan mereka mengejekmu. Mereka saja yang tidak tau bagaimana kau hidup dengan ibu." Tenangnya. Namun bukannya tenang, gadis cantik itu malah melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan memandang sengit kearah ibunya.

"Ibu bilang tenang?" tanyanya jengkel. "Bagaimana aku bisa tengang jika mereka terus mengejekku tak punya ayah sampai sekarang bu? Mereka menyebutku anak haram. Mereka terus menyebut ibu itu pelacur. Mereka selalu bilang jika aku ini hanya pembawa sial yang harus hidup miskin berdua dengan ibunya. Apa aku masih harus tenang jika disebut seperti itu. Jawab bu! Jawabbb!" teriak anak itu emosi.

Kyungsoo yang memang tau bahwa gadis itu menuruni sifat dan perilaku ayahnya hanya bisa mengalah. Untuk meredam emosi putri cantiknya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dia akan selalu menghindar jika anaknya terus bertanya tentang ayahnya yang kemana. Karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin bohong terus menerus.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan. Ibu pergi bekerja dulu."

Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya terburu-buru. Wanita itu merasa sesak didadanya akibat menahan tangis yang sedari tadi dia tahan agar tidak tumpah didepan putri cantiknya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan taerin. Dia harus kuat agar bisa menjadi contoh anaknya.

Namun dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu ketika mendengar suara anaknya mendengus.

"Makanan? Apa makanan sisa yang ibu kumpulkan dari restoran tempat ibu bekerja itu bisa disebut makanan?" ucap remeh anak itu. Kyungsoo semakin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan anaknya yang selanjutnya.

"Makan saja sampah itu sendiri, jangan beri aku. Aku tidak akan memakannya."

Dan setelah suara itu, terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjingkat dan setetes air matanya lolos.

Tak ingin seluruh air matanya turun. Wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya keatas. Lalu segera keluar untuk pergi menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja yang terdapat di 50 meter dari flat sewaannya.

.

.

Jongin mengendari mobilnya dengan laju sedang. Jalanan lenggang karena jam makan siang sudah terlewat. Namun Jongin memiliki sebuah acara dengan salah satu investornya disebuah restoran khas korea.

Dia sebenernya masih sedikit kesulitan menghafal jalanan di Busan karena dia hanya sesekali datang kemari untuk meninjau salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang berada disana. Jadi jangan salahkan Jongin yang sedikit lama mencari nama sebuah restoran yang padahal sangat terkenal di Busan.

Tak beberapa lama Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya setelah dirasa mendapat alamat yang benar dari . dan tepat, 15 meter didepannya dia dapat melihat plang dari nama restoran itu dipajang besar-besar.

Jadi Jongin segera menepikan mobilnya dan menyusun mobil itu untuk diparkirkan diantara mobil-mobil lain yang juga tengah mengunjungi restoran tersebut.

Jongin segera masuk kedalam dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan. Setelah mengatakan kursi yang ditujunya pelayan itu segera mengantar Jongin kemeja pesanannya. Dan disana dia sudah melihat salah satu investornya atau bisa disebut pemilik restoran ini sudah duduk menunggunya.

Jongin segera menghampiri dan menyapa lelaki tersebut.

"Selamat tuan Park. Maaf menunggu lama." sapa Jongin ramah.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar yang disapa Jongin itu tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Kim. Mungkin anda sedikit susah mencari restoran saya yang kecil ini." rendahnya si pemilik.

Namun Jongin segera menggeleng, "Tidak Tuan, restoran anda berada ditempat yang strategis. Hanya saja saya yang memang kurang paham dengan jalan-jalan yang ada di Busan."

"Ahhh saya bisa maklum kalau masalah itu. Oh ya silahkan duduk Tuan Kim. Saya akan panggilkan salah satu pelayang saya."

Tak beberapa lama, masuk seorang pelayang dengan memo ditangannya untuk mencatat pesanan. Setelah mencatat apa yang diperlukan untuk semuanya, pelayan itu segera mengundurkan diri.

Tuan Park atau yang biasa di panggil Chanyeol itu mengejak Jongin kembali untuk berbincang-bincang. Mungkin karena mereka yang seumuran membuat mereka cepat akrab dan nyaman satu sama lain. Dan tak terasa waktu setengah jam terlewati begitu saja saat pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi datang.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin untuk segera menyantap hidangan yang disediakan oleh pelayannya. Dan Jongin yang memang tidak mau membuat rekan kerjanya tersinggung segara menyantap makanan itu.

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Jongin ketika makanan masuk mulutnya adalah sesosok gadis dari masalalunya. Masakan ini terasa familiar untuk Jongin meski sudah 15 tahun berlalu dengan Jongin yang akhirnya menyesali keputusannya.

Mereka selesai makan dengan baik. Bahkan Jongin yang biasanya selalu menyisakan makanannya kini melicinkan semua piring serta mangkuknya.

"Ahh, terima kasih untuk makanannya Chanyeol-ssi, ini sungguh sangat nikmat." Ucap Jongin tulus.

Sementar Chanyeol yang dipuji justru tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih kembali untuk pujiannya Jongin-ssi. Tapi memang makanan ini benar-benar nikmat, karena kami memang memiliki seorang koki handal yang sangat dipercayakan disini."

Jongin tersenyum, "wahhh anda benar-benar beruntung Chanyeol-ssi,"

Mereka terus menerus berbicara hingga matahari sudah tergelincir. Dan saat itulah kesepakan akan proyek keduanya terjadi. Setelahnya Jongin berpamit untuk pulang.

Lelaki itu segera naik kemobilnya. Jalanan terasa sedikit padan karena masih banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Sesaat lelaki itu melarikan pandangannya keponselnya untuk mengetahui perkembangan dari perusahaan utamanya dari sekertasinya.

Saat dia tengah fokus keponsel. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan lengkingan suara gadis yang berteriak didepan mobilnya. Jongin yang bingung langsung membuang ponselnya dan mengerem laju mobilnya. Namun naas, moncong depan mobilnya menabrak seseorang itu hingga jatuh.

.

.

Kyungsoo meminta ijin untuk pulang awal hari ini. wanita itu memang menyempatkan membeli sekotak ayam goreng ditempat favorit anaknya.

Dia tau betul bagaimana keras kepalanya anaknya itu. Jadi dengan sedikit uang yang dia punya. Dibelikanlah ayam goreng itu. Tidak masalah dia tidak makan nanti yang terpenting anaknya makan.

Namun saat dia sampai rumah dia harus mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

Dia pergi mencari Taerin kesegala arah namun nihil. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak ada dimana pun. Kyungsoo yang bingung lekas mencari ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Taerin. Namun gerakan mengambil ponselnya terhenti ketika mengingat jika anaknya itu tidak memiliki ponsel. Ponselnya jatuh kedalam air dua bulan yang lalu dan Kyungsoo masih belum memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membelikan ponsel baru untuk Taerin.

Dan saat-saat kebingungannya tersebut. Dia mendengar suara anaknya yang berteriak lantang dari arah depan.

Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah pintu untuk melihat anaknya. Dia bisa belihat putri cantiknya yang sedang tersenyum cerah meski dengan perban disekitar tangan juga kakinya.

Kyungsoo hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, namun kata-katanya harus ditelan hening saat matanya melihat bahwa anaknya tidak pulang sendiri. Melaikan bersama orang lain. Seorang pria yang selama 15 tahun ini coba Kyungsoo lupakan meski itu mustahil karena saat Kyungsoo ingin menghapus wajahnya maka wajah taerin lah yang akan kembali mengingatkannya.

Tak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu juga membatu dibelakang taerin. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya.

Tak terasa, mulut kedunya saling mengguman nama belahan jiwa masing-masing.

"Jongin..." / "Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke ini ceritanya baby vee mau buat shortfic gitu. Ini Cuma terdiri dari beberapa chapter aja. Permasalahan mereka itu ringan dan terlalu berbelit-belit. Intinya ini dibuat baper-baperan aja...

So, review juseyo biar baby vee terusin. Sekian terima kasih :*


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin yang dalam mode terkejut langsung berhamburan keluar dari mobil. Pria itu berlari kedepan untuk melihat korban yang barusan dia tabrak.

Dapat dia lihat, seorang gadis tengah teduduk tepat didepan mobilnya. Gadis itu memegangi sikunya yang terlihat terluka.

Jongin berjongkok tepat disebelah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Gadis yang terjatuh itu mendongak kearah Jongin. dan Jongin dibuat menahan nafas karena melihat cerminan dirinya versi wanita diwajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit meringis, "Tidak apa-apa paman, mungkin hanya lecet sedikit."

"Tidak-tidak. Lihat kaki dan tanganmu terluka. Ayo biar paman antar kerumah sakit untuk mengobatinya." Lelaki itu tidak percaya begitu saja karena matanya sedikit menangkap bercak darah dicelana juga baju bagian gadis itu.

Tapi gadis yang Jongin tabrak tadi hanya menggeleng, menolak maksud Jongin.

"Sungguh paman, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku nanti bisa meminta ibuku untuk mengobati luka ini. paman tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini salahku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk lukamu. Sungguh paman tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali. Jadi ayo mari kita kerumah sakit, lukamu harus segera diobati."

Gadis itu terlihat akan menolak kembali. Namun saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Putusnya.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah mereka sudah naik, Jongin segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya secepat mungkin kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menengok ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum, "Taerin. Do Taerin."

"Baiklah Taerinie, nama paman Kim Jongin. panggil saja paman Jongin."

Keduanya lalu saling melempar senyum yang terlihat sama.

.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari rumah sakit. Benar saja kata Jongin. gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan lutut dan sikunya sobek, untung saja tidak terlalu dalam sehingga tidak perlu untuk dijahit. Dan setelah selesai, Jongin bermaksud mengantarkan Taerin pulang kerumahnya. Tentu dengan sedikit paksaan karena lagi-lagi anak itu kembali hendak menolak.

"Eoh, rumahku ada di 20 meter tempat paman menabrakku tadi."

Jongin mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobilnya memecah jalanan kota Busan yang selalu terlihat ramain.

15 menit kemudian. Keduanya sampai didepan flat kecil sewaan tempat tinggal Taerin dan ibunya. Taerin yang merasa tidak enak menawarkan Jongin untuk masuk kedalam sekedar untuk minum teh. Awalnya Jongin menolak namun karena paksaan Taerin yang entah kenapa tidak bisa dia tolak akhirnya lelaki itu mengiyakan untuk mampir sebentar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin dengan siapa dia sambut dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING [SHORTFIC]**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematung ditempat setelah bibirnya mengucapkan nama lelaki yang selama 15 tahun ini dia paling hindari untuk disebut. Dan setelah belasan tahun lamanya, nama itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari mulut wanita itu.

Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar dibawa menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Dia bahkan secara otomatis mundur dua langkah ketika bertemu tatap dengan lelaki itu.

Dia hanya ketakutan. _Bagaimana bisa putri kecilnya bertemu lelaki itu? Apa dia akan mengambil putriku?_ Hanya itu yang berada dibenak Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Kyungsoo bahkan tak menghiraukan Taerin –putrinya yang penyerukan kebingungan dengan sikap Kyungsoo dengan lelaki yang dipanggilnya paman.

Refleks, Kyungsoo semakin mundur saat Jongin berjalan dua langkah kedepan.

Pikirannya kacau, dan saat anaknya semakin menyudutkan pertanyaan tentang _'Apakah ibu mengenal paman Jongin?'_ Kyungsoo dibuat gelap mata dan malah membentak anaknya yang bahkan seumur hidupnya tak pernah mendengar Kyungsoo bicara kasar.

" **Berhenti bicara Do Taerin! Sekarang masuk kedalam kamarmu!"**

Dan saat terdengar pintu kamar yang ditutup secara keras, barulah kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali kebumi. Dia baru menyesali tentang ucapannya yang membentak Taerin dengan kasar. Pasti anaknya itu merasa sedih.

Saat pikirannya masih sibuk dengan memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Taerin. Tiba-tiba telinga Kyungsoo mendengar suara lelaki yang selama 15 tahun ini tidak pernah didengarnya lagi.

"Soo-ya..."

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Tapi bukannya menjauh, lelaki itu malah semakin mendekat membuat Kyungsoo semakin berjalan mundur.

"Soo-ya... dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Dan ku mohon maafkan kesalahanku 15 tahun yang lalu."

Lelaki itu memohon dengan suara yang tulus. Kyungsoo sedikit tergoda untuk mendengarkannya, namun dia teringat penolakan lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh juga menggugurkan Taerin yang masih segumpal darah. Tanpa terasa, air mata Kyungsoo jatuh saat matanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan dan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua selesai 15 tahun yang lalu. Aku juga sudah menghilang dari hadapanmu jadi segera pergi dari sini!" wanita itu menjerit dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Soo... kumohon maafkan aku soo," tapi Jongin yang keras kepala tetap kukuh terus meminta maaf dan Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak segala permintaan maaf dari lelaki itu.

Namun satu kalimat yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik, Jongin ucapkan dengan mudahnya.

"Apa Taerin anakku?"

"BUKAN! DIA ANAKKU! TAERIN HANYA ANAKKU! DIA BUKAN ANAKMU! TAERIN HANYA PUNYA IBU AKU. JADI SILAHKAN PERGI DARI SINI KIM JONGIN-SII" wanita itu berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Dikumpulkannya seluruh tenaga yang dia punya untuk menyeret lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari Taerin itu. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kyungsoo dapat menyeret badan besar Jongin keluar dari pintu flat kecilnya. Dan sebelum menutup pintunya wanita itu berpesan,

"Jangan datang kemari lagi dan pernah dekati anakku lagi."

Dan setelah kata-kata itu terucap, Kyungsoo langsung membanting pintunya tepat didepan muka Jongin yang hendak kembali meminta belas kasih dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis dibalik pintu. Dadanya serasa sesak seolah-olah kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang didepan matanya.

Dia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali Jongin yang menggedor-gedor pintunya. Dia menulikan telinganya dan memenangkan egonya.

Saat 30 menit kemudian tidak ada suara pintu digedor kembali. Kyungsoo bangkit merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Air matanya yang banjir disana-sini diusap kasar.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar anaknya. Dia harus berbicara dengan Taerin. Dia harus meminta maaf tentang kesalahannya yang tadi berkata kasar kepada putri kecilnya. Dia tidak ingin Taerin salah paham dan kemudian marah kepadanya. Kyungsoo bisa gila jika satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya berbalik memusuhinya.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintunya, Kyungsoo segera membuka dan masuk kedalam.

Seperti dugaannya. Putri kecilnya itu pasti akan meringkuk diatas kasur dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Jelas sekali Taerin menangis pasti dalam posisi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mendekat, duduk dipinggir ranjang putrinya. Disentuhnya bahu gadis itu.

"Taerin-ah~"

Gadis cantik itu bergeming, tak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Bisa dipastikan bahwa pasti gadis itu tengah marah karena Kyungsoo tau betul betapa gadis itu memiliki emosi yang sangat tinggi _persis seperti Jongin –ayahnya_. Jadi Kyungsoo yang memang harus selalu sabar, akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Maafkan ibu." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh keras.

"Ibu tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Ibu hanya terkejut kau pulang dengan keadaan terluka dan diantar oleh lelaki asing. Ibu hanya merasa takut." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ibu harap kau tidak akan menemui lelaki itu lagi Taerin-ah..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyibak selimutnya dan terduduk menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui paman itu lagi?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Hanya jangan temuinya saja,"

"Kenapa? Apa ibu mengenal paman Jongin? kenapa ibu berusaha menjauhkanku dari paman tadi? Padahal paman tadi sangat baik, memang apa salah paman tadi kepada ibu? Apa?" gadis itu mencoba berdebat. Namun Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode kalut pun akhirnya merobohkan dinding kesabarannya.

"Berhenti bertanya kenapa! Hanya jauhi orang tadi, tidak usah banyak tanya. Hanya dengarkan jika ibu bicara Do Taerin!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Namun, bukannya mengerti. Taerin malah menangis karena Kyungsoo kembali membentaknya.

"Kenapa ibu membentakku lagi hiks, padahal aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa ibu harus membentak..."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari mode emosinya yang meluap-luap. Wanita itu langsung kalang kabut sendiri ketika melihat putrinya menangis karena bentakannya.

Kyungsoo segera membawa putrinya kepelukannya. Meski awalnya Taerin memberontak, namun akhirnya gadis itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan ibunya.

Kyungsoo juga ikut menangis mendengar anaknya menangis. Wanita itu berulangkali mengucapkan maaf kepada putrinya dan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Taerin yang tergenang air mata.

Mereka berakhir tidur saling berpelukan diranjang Taerin karena lelah semalaman menangis meratapi semesta yang tidak pernah berpihak kepada keduanya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Taerin sudah pergi kesekolahnya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu dan kini hanya tinggal Kyungsoo yang berada dirumah bersiap untuk memulai harinya seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo memang bekerja sebagai kepala tukang masak disebuah restoran mewah didekat flat sewaannya. Sebenarnya gaji yang diberikan untuk kepala tukang masak lumayan besar. Hanya saja, hidup dikota besar layaknya Busan ini juga mahal. Belum lagi biaya sekolah Taerin yang setengah dari gajinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memang bukan orang mampu. Hanya saja untuk Taerin dia akan melakukan apa saja termasuk memberikan tempat belajar yang memadahi. Sekolah Taerin adalah salah satu sekolah terpandang di Busan jadi pasti membutuhkan kocek yang sangat besar untuk bersekolah disana.

Sementara sisa dari gajinya itu dibagi kembali untuk membayar sewa flat setiap bulan dan untuk uang makan serta saku dari Taerin. Terkadang Kyungsoo bahkan hanya akan makan sekali sehari saat siang jika direstoran ada sisa makanan yang tidak laku.

Kyungsoo diam-diam juga memiliki tabungan dari hasilnya sebagai tukang laundry milik tetangga kanan kirinya. Tidak banyak sebenarnya, hanya saja Kyungsoo bertekat untuk membelikan hunian yang lebih layak untuk Taerin nantinya.

Saat wanita itu sudah siap dan keluar dari flat yang dia tinggali. Tidak lupa dia mengunci pintunya dan menaruhnya dibawah pot tanaman yang ada disebelah pintu depan, berjaga-jaga jika Taerin pulang lebih dahulu.

Dan saat dia berbalik, wanita itu kembali dikejutkan dengan lelaki yang semalam jadi tamu tak disangka difatnya. Dia Kim Jongin.

Lelaki itu berdiri 2 meter didepan Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Rupanya pun tak jauh beda dengan rupa Kyungsoo yang sembab karena menangis semalaman. Mungkin lelaki itu juga menangis –pikir Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya..."

Namun bukannya membalas sapaan lelaki didepannya, Kyungsoo malah melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang tadi masih berdiri.

Tapi siapa sangka, lelaki itu malah mengejar Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo hendak protes, namun sebelum dia menyuarakan ketidak nyamanannya. Lelaki itu lebih dulu berbicara.

"Soo, kita perlu bicara!" paksa Jongin. kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Jongin menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras, membuat tautan itu terlepas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Kim Jongin-ssi. Permisi." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Dan Kyungsoo lari setelahnya menghiraukan Jongin yang ikut berlari mengejarnya. Namun mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Jadi saat lampu merah tinggal beberapa detik, Kyungsoo segera berlari menyebrang. Namun naas, Jongin yang akan menyusul harus berhenti karena lampu jalanan kembali jadi hijau. Dan lelaki itu kembali kehilangan Kyungsoo seperti semalam.

.

Kejadian itu terus terulang selama dua minggu kedepannya. Dijam yang sama dan waktu yang sama pula. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo hendak menghindar, sayangnya lelaki itu kembali muncul dan lagi-lagi memaksanya untuk berbicara. Kyungsoo sebenarnya lelah menghindar. Namun dia belum siap jika nanti Jongin tau siapa itu Taerin, Kyungsoo takut akan membawa Taerin pergi bersamanya. Dan jika Taerin pergi dari Kyungsoo, maka tidak ada alasan Kyungsoo untuk hidup lagi. karena Taerin adalah alasan Kyungsoo bisa hidup selama 15 tahun ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan pernah mengamuk lagi kepada Taerin seminggu yang lalu saat mendapati Taerin menggenggam sebuah ponsel baru yang dari modelnya saja Kyungsoo tau itu mahal. Bahkan ponsel itu berharga 3 kali lipat dari gajinya.

"Dapat dari mana kau ponsel ini." tanya Kyungsoo menuntut sembari merebut ponsel yang tadi Taerin mainkan. Taerin merengut tak suka karena Kyungsoo merebut kesenangannya.

"Kembalikan ibu. Itu milikku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Beritahu ibu dulu kau dapat dari mana ponsel seperti ini?!"

"Paman Jongin membelikannya untukku. Apa ibu puas? Jadi sekarang kembalikan ponsel itu kepadaku."

Dan ponsel itu jatuh dengan kerasnya karena dibanting Kyungsoo saat tau dari siapa ponsel itu berasal.

Taerin tentu menjerit tak suka karena miliknya dibanting oleh ibunya. Bahkan gadis itu langsung berteriak sambil menangis kepada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu terus menyebut Kyungsoo jahat, tak memiliki perasaan, tega dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dengar anaknya menyumpahi apa kepadanya.

Mereka bertengkar hari itu dan berbaikan lagi dihari yang sama. Jelas pasti Kyungsoo yang memita maaf dan berjanji membelikan Taerin ponsel baru besok. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati janjinya kepada Taerin. Dia benar-benar membelikan ponsel yang sama persis seperti yang Jongin berikan kepada Taerin. Yah, meski Kyungsoo harus mengambil tabungannya yang sedikit dan kini semakin sedikit. Bahkan selama seminggu, Kyungsoo harus rela hanya makan nasi campur garam karena uang sisanya hanya mampu membeli lauk untuk Taerin saja. Tidak masalah untuk Kyungsoo yang penting anaknya bisa makan dengan bergizi.

Namun anehnya, setelah dua minggu berlalu dengan Jongin yang selalu mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba seminggu kemudian lelaki itu menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pernah terlihat lagi disekit Kyungsoo ataupun Taerin.

Kyungsoo bukannya mengharapkan lelaki itu datang. Tidak sungguh. Dia malah senang jika lelaki itu pergi karena tidak ada yang mengganggunya bersama Taerin. Dia bisa hidup tenang lagi.

Yahh, sementara ini.

.

.

Seperti bisanya. Jika jam makan siang datang, maka Kyungsoo akan segera langsung pulang kerumah. Beruntung dia memiliki boss yang baik dan mengerti tentang urusan pribadi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Saat makanan yang Kyungsoo masak siap _–dia tidak pernah membawa makanan dari restoran lagi sejak Taerin bilang tidak akan memakannya–_ pintu depan diketuk.

Kyungsoo yang mengira itu Taerin segera berlari kedepan untuk membukakan pintu setelah menaruh kembali apronnya didapur. Pintu memang sengaja dia kunci dari dalam karena lingkungan ini sedikit kurang aman.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan bahagia. Bermaksud menyambut Taerin yang sudah pulang dari sekolah dengan senyum indah yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Namun, senyum itu seketika lenyap saat melihat siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Itu adalah lelaki yang selama satu minggu ini tidak terlihat dan membuat hidup kyungsoo merasa tenang. Juga lelaki yang sama yang meninggalkannya 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Soo-ya... boleh aku masuk?"

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan buku album milik Taerin dari kecil hingga dia remaja sekarang.

Kyungsoo memang sengaja menaruh buku itu disebelah meja ruang tamu. Tujuannya hanya saat dia ingin mengenang Taerin dia dapat dengan mudah mengaksesnya tidak perlu susah mencari ditumpukan buku-buku lain.

Tapi Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal dengan itu jika pada akhirnya Jongin tidak sengaja menemukannya dan sibuk melihat itu. Kyungsoo sedikit tak suka. Maksud tak suka disini itu bukan tak suka diabaikan tapi tak suka karena jongin yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan perkembangan Taerin. Bahan Kyungsoo tadi melihat Jongin yang mengusap foto usg Taerin. Kyungsoo memang selalu mengabadikan setiap moment Taerin setiap harinya. Bahkan ketika Taerin masih didalam perut pun Taerin memiliki semua. Hell, memang kemana saja lelaki itu dulu, kenapa baru perhatian sekarang saat Taerin sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis berusia 14 tahun.

"Sudah puas melihat fotonya? Jika memang sudah, silahkan keluar Kim Jongin-ssi." Ketus Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendnegar langsung mendongak. Lalu sedikit mengusap ujung matanya yang sepertinya tergenang air mata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu semangat melihat pertumbuhan Taerin jadi sedikit mengabaikan sekitar." Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum.

Namun bukannya ikut membalas dengan senyum, Kyungsoo malah mendengus tak suka.

"Ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang meminta untuk membunuh anak itu 15 tahun yang lalu."

Jongin yang tahu sesorang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat betapa jahatnya dia dulu. Entah bagaimana otaknya dulu hingga terpikir untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo melenyapkan malaikat secantik Taerin. Andai saja dulu Kyungsoo benar-benar menuruti keinginannya. Mungkin Jongin adalah orang paling jahat didunia ini. atau saja jika dulu Jongin bersedia bertanggung jawab, mungkin saja sekarang mereka... ahhh sudahlah. Itu hanya mungkin saja yang tidak bisa untuk diulang.

"Jadi apa maumu kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang jengah melihat Jongin melamun dan Kyungsoo jelas tau apa yang dilamunkan lelaki itu. Pasti Taerin.

Jongin hendak membuka suara, namun Kyungsoo memotongnya terlebih dahulu dengan tepat.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya siapa ayah Taerin, maka jawabannya sudah jelas bukan siapa lelaki yang menghamiliku dulu. Kau juga bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa miripnya wajah Taerin dengan lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan ku dulu."

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo memendam segala umpatannya kepada Jongin. akhirnya dia bisa menyalurkan juga. Meski hanya kata brengsek yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terengah karena emosinya yang naik membuat darahnya juga ikut naik.

"Maaf," Jongin mengucapkannya dengan menunduk. Lelaki itu terlihat benar-benar menyesal dengan segala perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku sudah bahagia dengan Taerin sekarang. Jadi kumohon, pergilah... jangan ganggu kami lagi."

Sungguh hilang sudah benteng pertahanan Kyungsoo. Saat dia memohon, maka itulah limit akhir dari kekuatannya. Kyungsoo hanya wanita lemah yang sedari mudah hidup dengan keras untuk membiayai hidup anaknya.

Orang diluaran sana tidak akan tau, bagaimana rasanya ditolak lelaki yang menghamilimu. Lalu keluargamu juga mengusirmu karena kau dianggap membawa malu. Terbiasa hidup penuh berkecukupan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sulit dibulan-bulan awal kehamilannya yang serba minim. Beruntung dia memiliki sahabat sebaik Baekhyun dan Luhan yang membantunya. Namun Kyungsoo akhirnya menolak bantuan mereka karena merasa tak enak terus merepotkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo sudah hidup susah. Menjadi cemoohan orang karena memiliki anak tanpa suami pun dia anggap angin lalu. Namun dengan seenak jidatnya. Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu tiba-tiba datang hendak merusak hidupnya bersama putrinya yang dibangun dengan susah payah. Dan sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah!

Jongin mendekat, bermaksud membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Namun Kyungsoo menghindar tidak mau disentuh Jongin. seakan Jongin adalah virus yang mematikan yang akan membuatnya mati.

"Jangan mendekat." Peringatan Kyungsoo. "Jangan sentuh aku atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika kau menyentuhku."

"Soo-ya.. maafkan aku sungguh maafkan aku. Ampuni segala kesalahanku soo. Bunuh aku jika memang itu bisa menebus kesalahanku." Jongin bersujud dikaki Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang turun membasahi wajah tampannya. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menyentakkan kakinya saat jongin menyentuh dan mencium kaki wanita itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua sudah selesai 15 tahun lalu. Jadi kumohon pergi dari hidupku dan Taerin sekarang." Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu karena rasa sesat didadanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Jongin yang menangis sembari bersimpuh dikakinya.

Jongin menggeleng, lelaki itu tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Tidak. Aku bersalah disini. Jadi ayo mulai dari awal dan besarkan Taerin bersama-sama."

"Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri tanpamu. Kau bahkan bisa melihat dia tumbuh dengan baik selama 15 tahun ini. jadi ada tidaknya dirimu pun sama saja."

"Tidak Soo.. aku ayahnya. Tentu Taerin membutuhkan sosok ayah untuknya."

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Taerin. Kami benar-benar tidak membutuhkanmu Jongin-ssi. Kau bisa pergi dari hidup kami!"

"Tidak." Tidak setujunya. "Kau hanya bisa jadi ibu soo, bukan sebagai ayah sekaligus. Kalian membutuhkanku. Sadar tidak sadar kalian membutuhkanku."

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab namun langsung bungkam saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya dengan tangis juga disela-selanya.

"J-jadi pam.. hiks paman Jongin ayahku?"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Wanita itu hendak menghampiri anaknya. "Taerin-ah~ dengaran ibu hmm?"

Taerin menggeleng. Menjauh saat hendak Kyungsoo ingin menggapainya.

"Kenapa ibu tidak memberiatahuku?" gadis itu terlihat menarik nafas lalu sedikit memukul dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

"Kenapa ibu menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa bu? Kenapa? JAWAB AKU BUUUU, JAWAB!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menangis mendengar anaknya berteriak kepadanya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera menjawab semua pertanyaan Taerin. Namun mulutnya terasa kelu saat hendak mengucapkan kata-kata. Jadi saat mulutnya terbuka hanya angin yang keluar dari sana. Suara Kyungsoo seakan terasa terikat didalam tenggorokannya.

Melihat ibunya yang hanya menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Taerin tersenyum miris. Gadis itu menghapus kasar air matanya dan menumpahkan kekesalannya sebelum pergi berlalu kedalam kamarnya sembari membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Kupikir ibu adalah wanita paling baik didunia ini. tapi ternyata aku salah. Ternyata ibu adalah orang paling jahat didunia yang tega memisahkan anak dari ayahnya. Ibu jahat! Aku benci ibu!"

Dan saat Taerin pergi kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis tersedu sembari terus mengucapkan _'maafkan ibu Taerin-ah.. maafkan ibu..'_

Jongin yang tak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu dilantai lantas menghampirnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo bermaksud menenangkan ibu dari anaknya tersebut.

Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo meski dalam keadaan kalut sekalipun. Seolah dia memiliki alarm tersendiri, maka dia refleks langsung memberontak dipelukan Jongin dan membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

Wanita itu menatap Jongin nyalang. "Kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit menggeram.

Jongin mencoba meraih kembali wanita itu namun gagal karena dia kembali menghindar. "Soo-ya..."

"Lihat sekarang apa yang kau lakukan." Wanita itu sedikit mengambil nafas.

"Lihat bagaimana sekarang kau membuat anak membenci ibu. Bagaimana? Kau puas melihatnya Kim Jongin-ssi."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak soo.. sungguh aku tidak bermaksud sep_"

"Berhenti bicara dan cepat keluar dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu!" teriak Kyungsoo geram.

Jongin sebenarnya hendak mencoba merayu Kyungsoo lagi. namun saat melihat seberapa merahnya wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan emosi, akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dengan berat hati pergi meninggalkan flat sewaan Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dilantai ruang depan juga Taerin yang sedang menangis dibawah selimut didalam kamarnya.

Jongin sudah berdiri diluar. Dia menatap lama kearah pintu depan flat Kyungsoo. Tak terasa, air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat mengingat bagaimana kacaunya Taerin dan Kyungsoo.

" _Maafkan aku Soo... juga, maafkan ayah Taerin-ah..."_ gumam Jongin berlalu meninggalkan flat itu menuju keapartemen mewahnya yang terasa kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TeBeCe**_

.

.

.

.

.

Gak taulah ini ngenak gak feelnya ke kalian. Cuman baby vee sedikit nyesek ini nulisnya. Serius, baby vee ngelap ingus lhoo hiks T.T / oke ini lebay-,-/

Udah ahhh sedih-sedihnya. Sekarang happy-happy lagi. Yeyyy...

Sebelumnya baby vee mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, bahkan sampek follow and favorite'in ff ini. padahal kemarin masih chapter awal, tapi seneng gitu baca respon kalian yang wellcome banget sama ff ini, baby vee jadi terhura huaaaa \\(ToT)/

Oke, kayaknya udah kali yaaa baby vee ngebacotnya. Kalo gitu, have nice a day. See you next chap and love you :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Dinadokyungsoo1 :** gak kok beb, gak hurt-hurt banget tenang ajah :D **|| ryaauliao :** udah dinext ini yah beb :* **|| kaisoomin :** dah beb dilanjut nihh :* **|| kim cry soo :** udah dinext beb **|| 21hana :** haha thanks beb :* oke dah dilanjutin ya ;) **|| Rizkunovitasarii :** he'eh emang jahat noh si jongong, dah dilanjut ini beb :* **|| yixingcom :** baby vee Cuma pingin biar feel ngelawannya dapet kalo dia udah gede, kalo masih kecil kan belom terlalu greget beb :/ **|| MbemXiumin :** dah dilanjut ya beb ;) **|| Loyh :** haha sorry, biar greget harus ditbc in beb :D **|| Uee750 :** baby vee selalu suka happy ending, jadi yes pasti happy ending **||ssuhoshnet :** thanks baby ;) **|| Mbul :** udah dipanjangin dan yaaa ini baby vee fast up **|| Lovesoo :** haha sabar beb, ffn mah gitu. Kemarin babyvee juga gitu mau up pagi ehh ternyata baru bisa masuk malem hmmm :/ udah dilanjut yee :D **|| kimkaaaaai :** udah fast up ini beb **|| channiemolly :** udah dinext beb, kagak ada kata terlambat buat berubah beb :D **||erikaalni :** udah dilanjut ya baby :* **|| BubbleXia :** eww, baby vee dipaksa XD oke oke ini dah dilanjut and thanks to pujiannya **|| anggita :** thanks baby, dah dilanjut yaa :D **|| dhyamanta1214 :** udah dinext ini baby, happy reading :* **|| Kyungsuu :** udah dinext beb ;) **|| Siti Aisyah648 :** ini dah dinext so gak usah penasaran lama-lama :D **|| Guest :** pasti! Keenakan Jongong kalo cepet dimaapin sama si soo dan yahhh baby vee fast up :D **|| kim gongju :** maklum beb, like father like daughter. Karakter taerin disini copy birunya jongong masa muda, jadi jangan kaget sama tingkahnya tu anak **|| ChocoSoo :** yups! Bener ini yang baby vee omongin di ff yang kemarin :D


	3. Chapter 3

Taerin pulang dengan wajah gembira. Gadis cantik itu merasa ini hari yang sangat baik karena tadi saat hasil ulangan harian dibagikan, dia mendapat nilai sempurna untuk dua mata pelajarannya sedang satunya masih nyaris sempurna hanya kurang dua angka saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya dia bisa membanggakannya didepan ibunya nanti.

Jika dia memperlihatkan hasil nilainya ini kepada ibunya, pasti nanti ibunya akan memberikan hadiah seperti biasanya. Dan dia sedang ingin sepatu baru jadi dia akan meminta untuk agar ibunya membelikannya sepasang sepatu baru.

Jadi dengan niat tersebut, Taerin turun dari bus dengan semangat. Jarak antara halte dan rumahnya tidak telalu jauh mungkin hanya sekitar 200 meter.

Saat akan masuk kedalam gang. Taerin melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenali. Itu mobil paman Jongin –batin gadis itu. Taerin semakin bersemangat pulang apalagi saat membuka pintu dia menemukan sepasang sepatu laki-laki yang bisa dia pastikan itu miliki paman Jonginnya.

Saat hendak mengucapkan salam, Taerin terdiam. Dia mendengar ibunya menyebut kata 'Ayah'. Hal itu membuatnya penasaran dan tidak jadi memberi salam malah mengintip dibalik tembok.

Gadis itu mendengar mulai dari awal. Bagaimana ibunya yang mengakui bahwa paman Jongin itu ternyata ayahnya. Ayah yang selama ini Taerin pertanyakan keberadaannya. Tanpa terasa air matanya ikut turun saat melihat kedua orang dewasa diruang tamu menangis.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Otaknya berfikir mengapa ibunya harus menyembunyikan fakta tentang ayahnya jika ayahnya sudah berada didepan mata. Dan emosinya semakin meluap saat mendengar ibunya yang masih terus berusaha menolak ayahnya dan menyuruh ayahnya pergi.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitnya, akhirnya Taerin keluar. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana terkejutnya dua orang dewasa didepannya. Apalagi ibunya. Ibu? Masihkah pantas orang itu dipanggil ibu setelah memisahkannya dari ayahnya?

Jadi setelah meluapkan segala emosinya. Taerin memilih pergi untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan menangis meraung-raung setelah membanting pintu dengan keras. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menghiraukan tangisan ibunya yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Tidak.. taerin tidak siap berbicara dengan orang yang sudah memisahkannya dari ayahnya. Meskipun orang itu ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING [SHORTFIC]**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan wanita disebrang.

"Eomma, tidak semudah itu membawanya kesana." Ucap Jongin frustasi.

Namun wanita yang tidak lain ibu Jongin itu malah mendebat. _**"Apa susahnya? Dia juga anakmu, kau memiliki hak untuk membawanya dan memberikannya hidup lebih layak disini."**_

"Ya aku memang ayahnya, tapi setelah 15 tahun aku tidak pernah menafkahinya masihkah aku pantas dipanggil ayah? Eomma tahu sendiri Kyungsoo pasti sulit memberikan hak asuh Taerin kepadaku."

" _ **Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bawa Kyungsoo sekalian saja kesini bersama cucuku."**_

"Eomma... tidak semudah itu untuk membawa Kyungsoo dan Taerin kesana. Mungkin jika memang semudah itu Kyungsoo memaafkanku sudah kubawa dari kemarin-kemarin mereka."

" _ **Terserah apa katamu, Eomma tidak mau tau kau harus bawa Taerin kemari segera."**_

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, ibu Jongin langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya begitu saja.

Jongin langsung melempar ponselnya saat mendapati telfonnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh ibunya. Lelaki itu langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ibunya begitu mudahnya mengatakan untuk membawa Taerin sementara tidak tau seberapa sulitnya keadaan disini.

Jongin memang sudah memberitahukan tentang fakta dia yang sudah memiliki anak kepada orang tuanya seminggu yang lalu ketika dia pulang ke Seoul.

Tentu kedua orangtuanya terkejut apalagi saat tau berapa umur anak itu. 14 tahun. Yang berarti 15 tahun lalu Jongin berbuat keselahan dan tidak mau mempertanggung jawabkannya.

Ayah Jongin langsung murka dan memberikan beberapa pukulan kepada anaknya tersebut. Dia merasa malu memiliki anak semacam Jongin. padahal dia tidak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk lari dari tanggung jawab. Jadi setelah memberikan ceramah yang panjang, akhirnya ayah Jongin untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah dia buat.

Berbeda dengan ibu Jongin yang langsung heboh dengan sendirinya ketika mengetahui fakta dia memiliki cucu. Jadi dengan semangatnya dia menyuruh Jongin untuk kembali ke Busan dan membawa Taerin bersama bila perlu bersama Kyungsoo sekalian. Nyonya Kim tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jongin semakin pusing. Satu sisi dia bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo dan diperbolehkan membawa Taerin bersamanya dan disisi lainnya ibunya yang terus menerus menerornya.

Jadi dengan segala beban pikiran yang ditanggung dikepalanya tersebut. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur kamar apartemennya. Dibawanya lengannya untuk menutupi matanya.

"Soo-ya... aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa memaafkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hari pertama,**_

"Taerin-ah... kau tidak makan? Ibu membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo melihat anaknya keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita itu bermaksud meminta maaf atas kejadia kemarin jadi dia membuatkan makanan kesukaan Taerin untuk sarapan pagi ini yaitu ayam pedas.

Tapi yang didapat hanya keheningan selama beberapa menit. Bahkan Taerin langsung kedepan membuat Kyungsoo mengejarnya.

"Taerin kau be_"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika merasakan tangannya dihempaskan oleh Taerin. Bahkan setelah melakukan hal itu kepada kyungsoo, Taerin hanya memandang datar kearah ibunya. Tidak mengucapkan kata apapun dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Wanita itu fikir mungkin Taerin memang masih butuh sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo pulang sedikit malam hari ini karena restoran tempatnya sedang sibuk karena hari ini disewa untuk sebuah pesta.

Dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum melihat sepatu Taerin sudah berada ditempatnya yang berarti anaknya sudah pulang.

Dibawalah kakinya menuju dapur. Saat melihat didapur, senyum diwajah Kyungsoo menghilang seketika saat melihat bahwa masakannya masih utuh tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Wanita itu memandang pintu kamar putrinya dengan sendu. Setelah beberapa saat, dia duduk dan mulai memakan masakannya. Dia mengeluarkan uang yang lumayan banyak untuk membeli ayam dan tidak mungkin akan dia buang begitu saja.

Jadi, Kyungsoo memakan masakannya itu hingga habis meski dengan lelehan air mata dikedua pipinya.

.

.

Terhitung 5 hari sudah Taerin mendiami Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa jika Taerin hanya mendiaminya, menatap datar kearahnya ataupun tidak menerima pemberiannya. Namun, tidak dengan membentak ataupun berkata-kata kasar kepadanya. Kyungsoo tidak akan kuat jika anaknya berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Namun sepertinya tuhan memang tidak memihak kepadanya dan membuat Taerin mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo hancur. Kyungsoo menyerah, cukup sampai disini dia merasa lebih menderita atau dia akan benar-benar mati setelah ini.

Dihari pertama dan kedua, Taerin hanya diam dan tidak mau makan makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam dan tersenyum lemah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anaknya. _Tidak masalah, dia masih bisa menahannya. Dia juga masih bisa makan masakannya sendiri jika Taerin tidak mau. Mungkin Taerin hanya sudah kenyang._ Begitulah kiranya yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo selama dua hari itu. Dia hanya mencoba berfikir positif tentang anaknya.

Dihari ketiga, Taerin tidak mau menerima uang saku mingguan dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melempar kemuka Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam. Dia juga diam saat Taerin bilang bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan uang saku yang lebih banyak dari Ayahnya. Ahh ya, Kyungsoo lupa jika Ayah Taerin memiliki uang yang sangat banyak, berbeda dengannya yang hanya seorang tukang masak. Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus dada dan tersenyum miris melihat tingkah Taerin.

Dihari ke-empat. Sepulang Kyungsoo kerja, dia mendapati ponsel yang dibelikan olehnya untuk Taerin tergeletak dikamarnya. Kyungsoo yang bingung langsung berlari kekamar Taerin dan bertanya mengapa ponsel Taerin berada dikamarnya. Dan yang Kyungsoo dapat malah,

"Ayah membelikanku ponsel keluaran terbaru dan aku tidak butuh ponsel lama itu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawab, "Baiklah," dan sekali lagi mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Lalu wanita itu keluar dari kamar anaknya. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak tumpah. Tidak apa, Kyungsoo masih kuat dan bisa bertahan.

Dan dihari ke-lima. Tepat saat sore setelah Taerin pulang. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berbicara lagi kepada anaknya. Sekali lagi dia mencoba menyuruh Taerin makan meski dengan sedikit paksaan. Tapi yang dia dapat malah piring yang penuh makanan itu dilempar oleh Taerin. Kyungsoo tentu marah, dia sungguh lelah dengan segala tingkah kekanakan Taerin selama 5 hari ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Taerin?! Katakan! Sungguh, ibu benar-benar lelah menghadapimu beberapa hari kebelakangan ini." kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan bentakan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. dia hanya emosi karena segala jerih payahnya harus dibuang begitu saja.

Sungguh hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya Taerin memang berniat memperburuk keadaan. Lihat saja bagaimana anak itu malah menyeriangai kearah Kyungsoo.

"Lelah? Ibu bilang lelah?" jawabnya.

"Jika memang ibu lelah, berikan saja aku kepada Ayah. Yang ku mau hanya ayah. Jadi biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan ayah." Teriaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengar itu. Dia sudah menduga jika anaknya akan meminta itu. Dia sudah menyerah mempertahankan Taerin yang tidak mau dipertahankan.

Jadi saat Taerin sudah berlalu pergi, Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah, kau akan mendapat apa yang kau mau Taerin-ah."

.

Berbekal sebuah kartu nama yang ditinggalkan oleh Jongin secara sengaja. Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin mengajak lelaki itu untuk bertemu disebuah kedai jajan didepan gang Kyungsoo malam itu juga.

Jongin tentu menyambut itu dengan baik. Terlihat dari bagimana lelaki itu menjawab dengan semangat ajakan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk didalam kedai itu padahal ini belum masuk jam janjian mereka. Karena memang Kyungsoo sengaja datang lebih awal.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi ditangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia masih sibuk memandangi kopi ditangannya. Sementara Jongin sendiri juga diam karena sibuk memandangi Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Dia hanya merasa akan ada berita bahagia setelah ini. karena hal langka jika Kyungsoo menelfonnya. Atau memang ini kali pertamanya. Entahlah Jongin tidak perduli, yang terpenting Kyungsoo sekarang berada dihadapannya dan berniat bicara dengannya. Semoga itu hal baik.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin berbicara apa Soo-ya?" Jongin rasa, sudah cukup mereka berdiam diri. Dia merasa kurang enak hanya duduk diam seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mengerjabkan sebenar matanya. Sebelum berkata,

"Bawalah Taerin bersamamu."

Jongin sedikit kaget, dia merasa sepertinya salah dengar. Jadi dia bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"K-kau bicara apa barusan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Bawalah Taerin bersamamu ke Seoul. Dia berhak mendapat kehidupan yang lebih layak disana. Tidak disini yang sebra kekurangan."

"kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu disini? Atau kau juga mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak, aku tetap disini karena memang tempatku disini."

Jongin membenarkan duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah menarik tangannya.

"Soo-ya.. kau tau tempatmu bukan disini. Tempatmu juga disana karena keluargamu juga disana."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tempatku disini dan bukan di Seoul ataupun yang lainnya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, tapi biarkan Taerin disini sampai akhir bulan nanti sampai ujian kenaikan kelasnya. Setelahnya kau bebas membawanya bersamamu."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai disana karena Kyungsoo langsung pergi dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Jongin masalah ini lebih lanjut.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi. Kyungsoo bangun dan langsung membersihkan diri sebelum membuat sarapan. Meski Taerin tidak mau makan masakannya, Kyungsoo tetap menyiapkannya berjaga-jaga jika Taerin berubah pikiran. Dan entah kenapa, pagi ini tingkah Taerin berubah kepadanya.

"Pagi ibu." Ucap anak itu dengan ceria. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Taerin yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan setelah 5 hari akhirnya dia duduk menanti dimeja makan.

"Ibu masak apa pagi ini? ibu tau aku lapar, jadi bisakah ibu sedikit lebih cepat."

Anak itu mulai protes seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Taerin yang tiba-tiba berubah kepadanya. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba acuh dan segera menyelesaikan masakannya dan menyiapkannya untuk Taerin.

Taerin menyambut makanan itu dengan gembira. Dia bahkan langsung memakannya lahap membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ikut makan.

Namun, gerakan menyendoknya berhenti ketiga Taerin mulai berbicara kembali.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari ayah jika ibu mengijinkanku untuk ikut bersama ayah. Terimakasih untuk itu bu. Ibu yang terbaik." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan senyum yang begitu cantik.

Dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kebahagian Taerin bukan terletak didirinya melainkan di Jongin yang bisa memberikan segelanya untuk Taerin.

Ya setidaknya jika Taerin bahagia, Kyungsoo juga ikut bahagia.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hari dimana Taerin berangkat akhirnya tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah datang ke flat Kyungsoo untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Seoul.

"Sudah siap?" tanya jongin setelah menaruh koper Taerin didalam mobilnya yang diparkir didepan gang.

Taerin mengangguk dengan semangat sebelum berbalik kearah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ibu benar-benar tidak ingin ikut pergi denganku dan ayah?" tanyanya seteleh melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Tidak, tempat ibu disini."

Taerin sedikit cemberut mendengar balasan Kyungsoo.

"Araseo, jaga diri ibu baik-baik jangan lupa makan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik disana jangan merepotkan Ayahmu."

Mendengar itu Taerin mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin yang melihatnya berpelukan dengan Taerin.

"Jaga Taerin baik-baik." Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu."

Setelahnya Taerin pergi dengan Jongin berada disampingnya. Gadis itu sesekali melihat kebelakang dan masih menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

Sedikit kecewa karena ibunya tidak mau mengantarnya sampai didepan mobil. Taerin akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menuju Seoul.

Yang tidak Taerin tau adalah, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menitikan air matanya saat mobil Jongin mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam flatnya. Memberesi seluruh baju-bajunya serta barang-barang berharga lainnya. Taerin sudah pergi dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Kyungsoo tetap bertahan disini.

Jadi wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Mencoba mengilang sesuai harapan Taerin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan tekatnya kali ini. dia akan melupakan segalanya dan memulai hidup baru tanpa ada Taerin dan Jongin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te Be Ce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tulis hapus – tulis hapus – tulis hapus – tulis hapus – tulis hapus – tulis hapus...

Gitu aja terus dari tadi sampe gak selesai-selesai. Serius, sebenernya baby vee udah ada gambaran kayak gimana chapter ini. tapi gitu, sekali lagi kadang reality itu gak sesuai ekspekstasi...

Jadi sorry kalo feelnya chapter ini gak dapet. Kalo masalah pendek, baby vee udah buntu dah bingung mau dipanjangin kayak apa lagi.

Ohhh ya, buat yang review makasih serius baby vee gak nyangka kalian bakalan kebawa feelnya chap kemarin. Sekali lagi makasihhhhhh sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah sempet review,

Udah ya baby vee ngocehnya. See you next chap... bye-bye :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

Rizkinovitasarii ... kim gongju ... Mbul ... MbemXiumin ... Uee750 ... ChocoSoo ... 21hana ... Siti Aisyah648 ... katarinamozelle ... wulankai500 ... kimkaaaaai ... BubbleXia ... ssuhoshnet ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... kimisoo ... Priscillamh ... Lovesoo ... erikaalni ... channiemolly ... ryaauliao ... cici fu ... dhyamanta1214 ... zoldyk ... kyungkyung ... Insoo1288


	4. Chapter 4

Taerin menatap jalanan kota Seoul dengan mata berbinar. Gadis cantik yang sedari tadi tidur selama diperjalanan dari Busan langsung membuka matanya lebar melihat jalanan disekitarnya.

Jongin yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya melihat betapa berbinarnya Taerin berada di ibu kota negara gingseng tersebut.

Bahkan dari bibirnya tidak terputus-putus kata-kata pujian untuk jalanan dan bangunan di Seoul.

"Ayah ini benar-benar luar biasa." Ucapnya antusis menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sembari mengusak pucuk kepala gadis tersebut.

"Kau suka berada disini?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku menyukai disini. Meski Busan tak kalah bagus tapi Seoul terbaik." Dan setelahnya gadis itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya kesegela penjuru jalanan yang dilewati oleh mobil Jongin.

Selang 30 menit kemudian, mobil Jongin memasuki kawasan elit perumahan di Gangnam. lagi-lagi Taerin harus berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya.

"Apa rumah ayah berada dikawasan ini?" jongin hanya mengangguk sebelum mobilnya berbelok kesebuah rumah dengan gerbang tinggi menjulang. Ditekannya klakson sekali dan 3 detik kemudian pintu gerbang itu mulai dibuka.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin mulai masuk kedalam gerbang dan berhenti persis didepan bangungan megah bergaya eropa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Jongin.

Taerin turun dari mobilnya dengan rasa terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan didepannya. Sementara Jongin langsung membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan seluruh barang-barang yang dibawa Taerin.

"Ini rumah ayah?" tanya gadis itu menghampiri Jongin yang membawa kopernya.

"Ya, dan sekarang ini juga menjadi rumahmu Taerin-ah. Jadi, ayo sekarang kita masuk kedalam."

Jongin menggiring Taerin masuk kedalam. Pintu otomatis dibuka dari dalam oleh para maid yang mendengar bahwa majikan mereka datang membawa nona muda baru mereka.

Didalam mereka sudah disambut dengan tundukan para maid yang memang sengaja disuruh menyambut untuk menghormati kedatang Jongin dan Taerin. Sementara diujung tangga. Taerin dapat melihat seorang wanita yang mungkin berada diumur 50 tahunan berdiri dengan senyum yang cantik ikut menyambutnya.

"Itu eomma ayah, dia nenekmu." Bisik Jongin.

Mata Taerin langsung berkaca-kaca ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa ternyata yang berdiri disana adalah neneknya. Setelah 14 tahun masa hidupnya yang hanya mengenal kata ibu, kini dia memiliki ayah beserta nenek sekaligus.

"Halmonie," lirih gadis itu. Ibu Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Taerin yang masih berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, wanita paruh baya itu membawa Taerin kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei sayang, selamat datang kerumah dan maafkan halmonie yang tidak pernah mencarimu selama ini."

Taerin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dipelukan sang nenek. Akhirnya selama 14 tahun dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki nenek seperti teman-temannya.

Dan Jongin tak urung ikut menahan air matanya melihat bagaimana ibunya memeluk Taerin seakan wanita itu benar-benar merindukan cucunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup Taerin berubah 180 derajat dimulai saat kakinya menginjak kediaman ayahnya. Marganya yang awalnya Do kini berganti menjadi Kim, seperti marga keluarga ayahnya.

Dia serasa seperti hidup dinegeri dongeng. Dimana yang awal mula dia menjadi upik abu kini dia berubah menjadi putri cantik keluarga Kim. Disini segala kebutuhannya dipenuhi oleh ayahnya. Dia juga dilimpahi sejuta kasih sayang oleh nenek dan kakeknya. Bahkan awal pertemuannya dengan sang kakek langsung memberikan sebuah hadiah Audy keluaran terbaru padahal Taerin masih tidak diperkenankan untuk menyetir. Namun kakeknya tetap membelikannya.

Dihari kedua dia berada di istana ayahnya, Taerin mendapat segepok uang dan 2 kartu kredit yang tidak memiliki limit meski dipakai untuk memborong segala isi mall di gangnam.

Kamarnya yang dulu hanya berukuran 2x3 kini berubah menjadi seluas flat kecilnya dulu. Didalam kamar dengan nuansa serba merah muda itu sangat lengkap. Barang-barang murah yang dibawanya dari Busan kini terongok digudang dan berganti barang-barang dengan harga selangit. Satu hal yang tetap Taerin pertahankan adalah sebuah boneka kelinci dengan audio suara ibunya yang diberikan pada ulang tahun ke-10 nya dulu.

Hidupnya makin berbeda kala dia mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya satu bulan kemudian. Taerin yang masih trauma tentang pembulyan yang dulu teman-temannya lakukan kini juga merasakan hal sama dilingkungan baru. Dia hanya takut kali ini dia tidak memiliki teman seperti kala dia dulu di Busan.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya pemikiran Taerin saja karena saat awal dia masuk dan diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru juga cucu pemilik yayasan, seluruh teman sekelasnya menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Mereka begitu terbuka dan menerima Taerin begitu saja. Taerin yang semulanya tidak memiliki teman kini menjelma menjadi gadis cantik dengan banyak teman. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih angkuh.

.

.

Taerin keluar dari salah satu outlet milik gucci. Entah menjadi kebiasaan atau apa. Tapi gadis itu selalu akan datang setidaknya satu minggu sekali ketoko tersebut dari beberapa waktu belakang.

Dia berjalan dengan kepala yang melihat kesekeliling mall yang ramai. Ini adalah akhir pekan dan tentu pasti banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan waktunya disini untuk sekedar melepas rindu berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Taerin tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah keluarga dengan sepasang anak kembar dan orang tua yang sedang bergurau bersama. Dia jadi merindukan ibunya. Kadang dia juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar ibunya di Busan sana.

Taerin yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran tentang ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa disebelah kirinya ada segerombolan gadis sekitar 4 orang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Gadis-gadis itu dengan sengaja menabrak Taerin membuat Taerin harus sedikit oleng karena tabrakan tak terduga.

"Ohhh lihat kita bertemu siapa disini?" ucap salah satu dari empat gadis itu.

"Bukankah dia si gadis tanpa ayah yang melarikan diri dari sekolah? Ahhh tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi dengannya ditempat sebagus ini." sahut satunya lagi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjual diri seperti apa yang ibumu lakukan itu?"

Taerin menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya diantara badannya. Emosinya semakin naik saat mendengar gadis yang menghinanya kini tengah menertawakannya.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mentap tajam keempatnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa anak kampung seperti kalian ada disini? Dan kenapa penjaga disini membiarkan kalian masuk? Ahhh sepertinya mall ini memerlukan penjaga baru yang lebih jeli agar tidak membiarkan orang-orang dengan uang yang hanya sedikit bisa masuk kemari."

Taerin melempar seringai kearah mereka setelah mengejek dengan ucapan seperti itu.

Mereka berempat menggeram marah karena diejek oleh Taerin. "Kau_" ucap salah satu dari mereka hendak memukul Taerin namun berhenti ketika melihat seorang lelaki dewasa menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Hey sayang maafkan ayah terlambat dengan janji kita."

Mendengar suara itu, Taerin langsung menengok kesamping dan tersenyum cerah menemukan ayahnya sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tidak masalah ayah, aku sudah selesai lagi pula." Jawab gadis itu.

"Lalu bagaimana, kau sudah mendapatkan tas barumu?"

Taerin menggeleng, "Tidak, mereka belum memiliki tas baru seperti yang berada dikatalog. Katanya itu masih akan datang sekitar 4 sampai 5 hari lagi dan aku tidak memiliki alasan lebih untuk tetap membeli disana."

"Tidak masalah, nanti biar ayah titip salah satu pegawai ayah yang berada di paris."

"benarkah?" tanya Taerin dengan senang, "tentu, anything for you."

Sementara kedua bapak anak itu berbicara tentang tas yang diinginkan Taerin maka, keempat gadis yang ternyata teman sekolah Taerin dulu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung tentang siapa lelaki yang berbicara dengan Taerin ini.

Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis-gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Taerin.

"Taerin-ah, siapa mereka? Apa mereka teman barumu?" tanya Jongin.

"Ohh ayah, perkenalkan mereka adalah teman-temanku disekolah yang dulu. Ini Luna, Yerim, Jihyo dan ini Hana. Dan kalian, perkenalkan ini ayahku." Ucap Taerin sembari menggandeng tangan Jongin, bermaksud memamerkan ayahnya.

Dan keempat gadis tadi langsung membungkuk sopan kearah Jongin. "Anyeonghaseo ahjusi, senang bisa bertemu dengan paman." Ucap Luna.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum, "Ya, senang juga bertemu dengan kalian. Ahh apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian berencana untuk menemui Taerin?"

"Aniyo ahjusi. Kami hanya berniat jalan-jalan disini dan tidak sengaja bertemu Taerin disini jadi kami bermaksud menyapa teman lama." Itu Hana yang jawab.

Jongin mengangguk, "Baiklah, apa kalian sudah makan? Ahjusi dan Taerin berencana untuk makan direstoran yang ada dibawah apa kalian mau bergabung sekalian?"

Mereka berempat menggeleng bermaksud menolak namun suara Taerin sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Ayolah jangan menolak, santai saja jangan khawatirkan biayanya karena ayahku yang akan teraktir. Benarkan ayah?" tanya Taerin yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin.

Dan setelahnya tidak ada yang bisa menolak karena Taerin sudah menarik mereka untuk ikut bersama.

.

.

.

Mereka berenam duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan menu dimasing-masing tangannya. Taerin membaca dengan santai apa kiranya yang akan dia pesan. Sesekali dia melirik kearah teman-teman lamanya yang sepertinya tercengang dengan harga yang tertulis didalam menu.

"Kalian sudah memilih?" tanya Taerin. Keempat teman lama Taerin itu mendongak lalu menggeleng.

"Belum, kami bingung memilih yang mana."

Taerin mengangguk, "Ahhh bagaimana jika kita samakan saja? Aku dan ayahku sudah sering makan disini dan makanan kami selalu makan ini."

Keempat teman Taerin itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Taerin beralih kepada Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan tab ditangannya.

"Ayah," panggilnya. Jongin langsung mendongak dan tersenyum kearah Taerin.

"Ya sayang? Sudah memilih mana makanannya?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, pesanan kami disamakan saja seperti biasanya."

Jongin yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan. Setelah pelayan datang Jongin menyebutkan apa saja yang dia pesan beserta minuman serta pelengkapnya. Setelah selesai pelayan itu pamit untuk mengundurkan diri.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin tidak sengaja melihat bayangan seorang wanita yang dikenal, jadi lelaki itu mencoba memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Jongin. wanita yang tak lain Baekhyun itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak lama menemukan Jongin yang melambai kearahnya.

Jongin berdiri ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana dengan LA?" tanya Jongin menyalami Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kearah Jongin, "Not bad, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh aku sedang makan siang dengan anakku dan teman-temannya." Balas Jongin dengan senyum.

Baekhyun sedikit curiga saat Jongin berkata tentang anaknya. Dan saat Jongin berbalik memanggil anaknya, kecurigaan Baekhyun terjawab sudah.

"Oh Baekhyun imo?" ucap Taerin ketika berbalik dan mendapati sahabat ibunya berada didepannya.

"Taerin?" bingungnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jongin yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Kini Baekhyun beralih menatap kearah Jongin. dia sepertinya mulai mengerti kenapa Jongin dan Taerin bisa berada di Seoul sementara setahu Baekhyun Taerin itu tinggal dibusan bersama ibunya, Kyungsoo. Jadi untuk itu, Baekhyun meminta waktu sebentar kepada Taerin untuk berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Taerin-ah, bisa imo pinjam ayahmu sebentar?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Taerin, Baekhyun langsung menggeret Jongin membawanya keluar dari restoran.

Setelah mendapat tempat yang sepi, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan Jongin ketembok. Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan seperti itu langsung protes.

"Apa-apaan kau Baek, apa maksudmu memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin dan mengangkat jarinya sembari menunjuk Jongin tepat dimatanya.

"Kau! Kau yang apa-apaan. Kenapa Taerin bisa bersama denganmu disini? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo jika Taerin kau bawa pergi!"

"Kyungsoo yang memberikan Taerin kepadaku. Lagi pula aku ayah taerin, aku juga berhak atas kehidupan anakku."

"Berhak atas anakmu?" baekhyun mendengus, "Katakan itu kepada orang yang menginginkan kematian anaknya yang bahkan masih berwujud segumpal darah."

Jongin menghela nafas, lelaki itu mengusak wajahnya sebelum mulai berbicara lagi kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek itu hanya masa lalu. Lagi pula kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku ataupun Taerin. Jadi jangan ikut campur!"

Baekhyun mendengus sekali lagi. "Tidak tau huh?" wanita itu menatap rendah kearah Jongin.

"Kau yang tidak tau! Apa kau tau bagaimana hidup Kyungsoo setelah kau campakan dulu? Apa kau tau bagaimana dia yang diusir dari rumahnya tanpa sepeser uang pun? Apa kau tau bagaimana dia mempertahankan kandungannya bahkan saat dokter sudah menyarankannya untuk menggugurkan Taerin karena bayinya yang sangat lemas. Apa kau juga tau bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo yang berjuang dan cemooh setiap orang karena hamil tanpa memiliki suami? Apa kau juga tau bagaimana Kyungsoo yang rela tidak makan demi memberi makan Taerin? Apa kau tau semua itu Kim Jongin? katakan jika kau tau segala perjuangan Kyungsoo selama 15 tahun ini." baekhyun diam sebentar dan melihat reaksi Jongin yang hanya diam mematung didepan Baekhyun.

Kemudian wanita itu mulai melanjutkan kembali, "Kau tidak tau kan? Jadi siapa disini yang tidak tau apapun. Aku atau kau?"

Jongin hanya diam, tidak menjawab ataupun membantah. Karena dia tahu bahwa disini dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun berkata semaunya.

"Heh, dan bagaimana anak itu bisa malah memilihmu sementara Kyungsoo memperjuangkannya dulu setengah mati. Kenapa dia tumbuh jadi anak yang tidak tau diri?"

"Jaga bicaramu, jangan sebut sembarang anakku." Ancam Jongin. lelaki itu tidak masalah Baekhyun menghinanya, asal jangan anaknya. Cukup dia, jangan Taerin.

"Ahhh aku lupa jika dia darah dagingmu. Jelas pasti dia menuruni sifatmu yang tidak tau diri itu." Baekhyun semakin memandang rendah kearah Jongin yang terlihat sedang menggeram menahan emosinya.

"Ku do'akan kali mereasan akibatnya nanti setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berpaling dari kalian."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah dipuncak emosinya.

Lelaki itu menggeram sembari berteriak marah,

"ARGHHHH, sial. Brengsek kau Baek!"

.

Sementara didalam restoran sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Taerin disibukkan dengan ponselnya melihat-lihat tentang apa kiranya keluaran terkini.

"Taerin-ah..."

Taerin mendongak, menatap kearah Luna yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Emmm, begini.. kami berempat ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuan kami selama ini yang kerap membully mu.."

Taerin tersenyum, menaruh ponselnya kedalam tas. "Gweanchanayo.. aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi." ucap gadis itu.

Sontak ucapan Taerin itu membuat keempat gadis didepannya tersenyum.

"Jadi apa kita berteman sekarang?"

"Berteman?" tanya Taerin yang langsung diangguki oleh keempat gadis didepannya.

"Akanku pikirkan nanti karena kurasa aku sudah memiliki banyak teman disekolah baruku." Tutup gadis itu dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Taerin pikir, hidup bergelimang harta itu akan membuatnya bahagia. Dia juga mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari orang-orang sekelilingnya contohnya seperti ayah, nenek dan kakeknya. Bahkan kini pegawai ayahnya, entah itu dirumah ataupun dikantor selalu membungkukkan badannya jika bertemu dengannya. Ya, dari dulu kehidupan seperti itu yang Taerin inginkan. Bagaimana orang-orang yang menghormatinya dan tidak memandang rendah dirinya lagi.

Ya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Taerin ketika mendapati fakta bahwa ayahnya masih ada bahkan ayahnya adalah orang yang bergelimang harta. Jadi gadis itu berfikir, bukankah lebih baik jika dia ikut ayahnya dan hidup seperti impiannya.

Tapi sayangnya seluruh kebahagian yang diimpi-impikan oleh Taerin terasa kurang. Dia berusaha menutup-nutupi bahkan mencari pengalihannya. Namun kiranya rasa rindunya kepada ibunya tetap bersarang disana. Ya, Taerin akui dia merindukan sosok ibu yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

Hidup selama 14 tahun selalu bersama ibunya, membuat Taerin merasa kurang jika tiba-tiba hidup berpisah jauh dari ibunya.

Hal ini semakin terasa saat kedatangannya yang sudah genap 3 bulan di istana ayahnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan serindu ini jika saja jika disekolahnya teman-temannya selalu menceritakan tentang bagaimana kegiatan mereka dengan ibunya. Sementara Taerin hanya bisa menceritakan bagaimana akhir pekannya bersama ayah atau kakek neneknya. Itu terasa aneh untuk gadis itu.

Dan hal yang semakin membuat Taerin frustasi adalah bagaimana ponsel ibunya yang tidak pernah bisa dihubungi semenjak gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ibunya sendiri.

Untuk itu Taerin kini mendatangi kamar ayahnya, mencoba berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Menceritakan segala gundah gulananya. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat persetujuan dari dalam, Taerin segera masuk.

"Apa ayah sudah ingin tidur?" tanya gadis itu. Jongin hanya balas tersenyum.

"Belum, apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" gadis itu mengangguk, "Kemarilah." Undang Jongin menyuruh Taerin untuk tidur dipahanya.

Taerin tentu langsung menurut dan menyamankan tidurnya sembari memeluk Mr. Bunny _–Bonekah kelinci pemberian ibunya._

"Ada apa hmm? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku merindukan ibu."

Jongin yang sedang mengelus kepala Taerin berhenti sebentar mendengar jawaban Taerin sebelum didetik setelahnya lelaki itu kembali mengelus kepala Taerin.

"Ayah juga merindukan ibumu.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taerin melirik kearah Jongin yang berada diatasnya.

"Hm, sangat. Bahkan kami baru bertemu beberapa kali setelah belasan tahun lamanya tidak pernah bertemu. Andai saja ibumu mau ikut bersama kita saat itu."

"ya andai saja ibu ikut bersamaku dan ayah disini." Balas gadis itu.

"Ayah?" panggilnya. "Ya?"

"Ceritakan bagaimana ayah dan ibu bertemu dulu."

"Kau ingin mendengarkannya?" gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin memperbaiki duduknya sebelum memulai bercerita kepada Taerin.

"Ayah dan ibu bertemu pertama kali disebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh teman ayah. Paman Sehun. Dia sekarang berada di China beserta istri serta anaknya. Ayah ingat sekali bagaimana ibumu terlihat begitu cantik diantara gadis lain saat memasuki tempat pesta tersebut. Ibumu terlihat asing dengan pesta yang diadakan disebuah klub. Dia hanya terus diam, duduk dikursi paling pojok hanya melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menari dibawah. Sementara ayah terus memperhatikannya dalam diam dari sana. Saat pesta hendak berakhir, ibumu menghampiri paman Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan ayah, bermaksud berpamitan. Dan saat itulah ayah menawarkan tumpangan kepada ibumu tapi ibumu menolak dan berkata bahwa dia sudah dijemput oleh supirnya."

"Supir? Ibu memiliki sopir dulu?" tanya Taerin. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, ibumu itu anak terakhir dari pasangan pengusaha properti serta perancang busana ternama. Apa ibumu tidak menceritakan itu sebelumnya kepadamu?"

Anak itu menggeleng. Lalu Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Mungkin karena sikap rendah hati ibumu yang tidak pernah mengumbar kekayaan keluarganya makanya tidak pernah menceritakan kepadamu. Jadi apa ayah boleh melanjutkan ceritanya?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Taerin, Jongin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu setelahnya ayah kembali bertemu ibumu dirumah bibi Baekhyun. Saat itu sedang ada acara kumpul-kumpul dan untuk pertama kalinya ibumu ikut bergabung bersama kami. Yahh meski itu karena sedikit paksaan dari bibi Baekhyun yang disuruh paman Sehun untuk membawa ibumu kembali karena ayah yang ingin mendekati ibumu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, malam itu ayah kembali ditolak oleh ibumu. Bahkan ibumu tak menanggapi ayah sama sekali kecuali tersenyum kecil dan hanya menjawab seperlunya. Dan itulah yang membuat ayah penasaran kepada ibumu dan bertekat untuk mendapatkannya.

Karena alasan itu, tiap pulang sekolah ayah akan selalu siap didepan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu ibumu keluar dari dalam sekolah. Tapi berkali-kali ayah hendak mengajak pulang ibumu, supir ibumu sudah menggiring ibumu keadalam mobil. Tentu lama kelamaan ayah jadi kesal dengan sopir itu. Belum lagi selama itu ayah tidak pernah ditolak sekalipun oleh seorang wanita. Jadi, keesokan harinya ayah membawa paku dan mengembeskan kedua ban belakang mobil jemputan ibumu. Dan rencana ayah berhasil. Mereka kelimpungan karena ban yang tiba-tiba kempes dan ayah datang sebagai pahlawan menawarkan tumpangan. Ibumu yang tidak memiliki waktu karena masih memiliki les mengiyakan saja. Dan dari sanalah ibu dan ayah dekat." Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana tiba-tiba bisa ada aku jika ayah dan ibu saja seperti itu?"

Jongin tersenyum sebelum mengusak gemas kepala Taerin.

"Itu terjadi saat dua bulan ayah dan ibu dekat. Ibumu memang masih canggung kepada ayah, tapi ayah selalu mencoba mendekatkan diri kepada ibumu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, kami terjebak diapartemen ayah hari itu setelah menyelesaikan kumpul-kumpul seperti biasanya. Seluruh teman ibu dan ayah sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal ibu dan ayah yang berada diapartemen karena ibumu masih menunggu jemputan yang ternyata sedang terjebak oleh hujan karena sedang hujan deras hari itu. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja, kami melakukan sesuatu yang sepatutnya tidak dilakukan oleh remaja seusia kami tanpa memikirkan resiko kedepannya.

Semenjak hari itu ayah tidak pernah bertemu ibumu karena kami sama-sama sibuk dengan ujian kelulusan kami yang tinggal menghitung hari. Kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai satu bulan kemudian ayah dinyatakan lulus, ibumu tiba-tiba datang kesekolah ayah dan mengajak bicara empat mata berkata ada yang penting. Dan hari itu ibumu memberitahu bahwa dia sedang mengandungmu. Ayah yang masih muda tentu menolak karena berfikir belum saatnya ayah memiliki bayi sedang ayah sendiri masih suka bermain-main diluar. Ayah menolak tegas dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ibumu gugurkan saja kandungannya, tapi yang tidak ayah tahu ternyata ibumu tetap mempertahankanmu dan ayah baru mengetahuinya setelah 15 tahun berlalu saat tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Ayah merasa ini seperti takdir yang mempertemukan kita kembali dan menyuruh ayah untuk bertanggung jawab untukmu."

Sekilas Jongin melihat bagaimana Taerin yang mulai menitikan air matanya dan bergumam kata ibu dibalik Mr. Bunny

"Ayah menjalani hidup seolah-olah tanpa beban. Ayah bahkan mendapat gelar doktor diusia 27 tahun dan langsung diangkat menjadi direktur diperusahaan kakek. Tentu ayah merasa senang dan sejenak melupakan tentang ibumu. Sampai saat diumur 30 tahun ayah masih sibuk bekerja tanpa berniat mencari pasangan hidup dan untuk itu nenekmu mencarikan jodoh untuk ayah. Ayah menerima-nerima saja begitupun dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengan ayah itu. Kami menjalani sebagai pasangan selama 2 tahun dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua berubah saat sebulan sebelum pernikahan ayah dan gadis itu berlangsung. Semua sudah siap, mulai dari gedung, gaun, dekorasi dan undangan yang bahkan tinggal sebar seminggu lagi. tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu datang kepada ayah membawa seorang pria yang diakui sebagai kekasihnya. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dia sudah hamil 2 bulan hasil hubungannya dengan lelaki itu. Dan saat itu ayah langsung teringat tentang ibumu. Ayah berfikir mungkin ini karma ayah yang dulu menolak kehadiranmu. Untuk itu maafkan ayah Taerin-ah...

Maafkan yang menyianyiakan kau dan ibumu dulu.."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Hiks, ibu... ibu... ayah, aku ingin bertemu ibu..."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kita akan bertemu ibu tenanglah. Besok kita jemput ibu oke? Jadi sekrang kita tidur dulu, sudah jangan menangis lagi. ibu akan menghawatirkanmu jika melihat mata cantik putrinya jadi sembab."

Dan karena janji itu lah Taerin mau tidur malam ini meski tetap dengan sesenggukan dipelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah Jongin janjikan. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka segera berangkat ke Busan bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Namun saat mereka sampai disana mereka hanya mendapati flat yang dulu Kyungsoo tinggali tidak berpenghuni sama sekali.

Padahal setahu Taerin ibunya akan libur jika dihari minggu. Dan ibunya tidak akan kemana-mana karena dia akan menyelsaikan pekerjaannya melaundy pakaian milik tetangga.

Mereka berdua tetap berusaha mengetuk pintu berharap Kyungsoo akan membukanya dari dalam dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman khasnya. Namun bukannya Kyungsoo yang keluar, malah tetangga sebelah mereka yang keluar.

"Oh Taerin? Kukira siapa yang membuat keributan siang-siang begini." Ucap wanita yang biasa Taerin panggil bibi Nam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Taerin-ah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku mencari ibu, apa bibi nam tau kemana ibu pergi? Biasanya ibu akan menitip pesan kepada bibi jika sedang pergi sebentar."

"Lho, bukannya ibumu sudah pindah dari sini?"

"Pindah?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Ya, ibumu pindah 3 bulan yang lalu tepat setelah kau pergi bersama ayahmu. Apa ibumu tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu?"

Taerin menggeleng membuat bibi nam sedikit terkejut, "Omooo, bagaimana bisa ibumu pergi tanpa memberitahu kepadamu."

"Apa bibi benar-benar tidak tau kemana Kyungsoo pergi?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya karena Taerin hanya bisa diam dan memandang kosong kedepan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit kaget dengan berita kepindahan ibunya.

Bibi nam beralih kepada Jongin, wanita itu menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kemana Kyungsoo pindah. Dia hanya berpamitan sebentar kepadaku dan berkata bahwa akan pindah dari sini. Saat kutanya dia akan pindah kemana, Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum."

Jongin tersenyum miris kearah bibi nam, "Ahhh seperti itu. Terimakasih untuk informasinya bibi. Sepertinya kami harus pamit dan mencari Kyungsoo ketempat lain. Kalau begitu kami permisi, mari.."

Bibi Nam balas mengangguk saat Jongin membungkuk kearahnya dan pergi dengan Taerin yang dipapahnya.

.

Didalam mobil, Taerin hanya diam dan menangis membuat hati Jongin teriris melihatnya. Lelaki itu menepikan mobilnya sebelum mematikannya lalu membawa Taerin kedalam pelukannya.

"Shttt, tenanglah sayang. Kita bisa cari ibu lagi nanti oke."

Taerin menggeleng, "Tidak ayah, bahkan ibu juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari restoran. Lalu kita harus mencari ibu kemana lagi?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana tempat yang paling ingin ibumu pergi?"

"Ibu tidak penah mengatakan kemana dia ingin pergi. Dia hanya terus bilang kemana pun aku berada disanalah tempat yang akan didatangi oleh ibu. Selama ini ibu memang tidak pernah mengatakan keinginannya karena ibu hanya memprioritaskan keinganku, terlepas itu ibu bisa atau tidak pasti ibu akan mengusahakannya."

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar penuturan putrinya. Dia merasa berdosa karena menyebabkan kedua ibu dan anak ini berpisah. Lalu lelaki itu mengusak kepala Taerin sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sekarang kita pulang oke?"

"Tapi ayah bagai_"

"Ayah akan menyuruh anak buah ayah untuk mencari ibumu diseluruh Busan. Jadi sekarang kita pulang oke karena sudah akan sore sementara kau harus sekolah besok pagi." Potong Jongin.

Taerin hanya bisa menurut saja dan bersedia ikut pulang bersama Jongin ke Seoul. Dia setidaknya ayahnya sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk menemukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, mereka mampir untuk makan malam disebuah restoran saat sampai di Seoul. Jongin melakukan itu bermaksud membuat mood taerin kembali lagi seperti semula. Tapi sepertinya rencana Jongin itu tidak berhasil karena Taerin yang terlihat hanya memakan dua suap saja dan sisanya gadis itu hanya memainkan nasinya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat taerin seperti itu. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taerin dengan sikapnya yang membuang-buang makanan seperti itu.

Mereka keluar dari restoran satu setengah jam setelahnya.

Taerin berjalan dengan lesu disebelah Jongin. tapi Jongin dibuat gelagapan sendiri saat mendapati Taerin yang tiba-tiba berlari kesuatu arah dan memanggil nama ibunya.

Taerin tau dan hafal betul bagaimana ibunya. Jadi meski dalam jarak 10 meter didepannya dia akan langsung mengenalinya. Meski pun wanita itu memakai baju yang berbeda dan dandanan yang dibubukan diwajahnya. Jadi karena keyakinannya itu Taerin langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita yang dikira ibunya.

Jongin lari mengejar taerin. Bermaksud meminta maaf kepada wanita yang dipeluk Taerin secara tiba-tiba. Namun bibirnya seakan terkunci ketika melihat siapa wanita yang dipeluk oleh Taerin itu.

Itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin yakin 100% itu Kyungsoo. Wanita itu persis seperti Kyungsoo yang pertama kali Jongin temui 15 tahun lalu dipesta ulang tahun Jongin. dengan gaun dan dandanan sederhana yang tampat seperti Kyungsoo sekali.

"Soo-ya.." lirih Jongin. namun lelaki itu dibuat bungkam dengan apa yang wanita itu ucapkan.

"Maaf Tuan. Apa ini anak anda? Bisa tolong bantu lepaskan? Saya memiliki janji didalam."

Sungguh, Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Kyungsoo didepannya ini. untuk itu Jongin membuka suara untuk memastikan,

"Apa maksudmu Soo? Dia Taerin anak kita. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?"

Namun wanita didepan Jongin mengernyit tampat seperti tidak mengerti, "Maaf? Tapi sungguh saya tidak mengerti maksud anda Tuan."

Jongin hendak berbicara sekali lagi, namun kata-kata yang belum keluar itu diintrupsi oleh suara dari belakangnya membuat Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki dewasa yang sepertinya tampak tidak asing dimatanya.

"Kyungsoo ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak juga masuk kedalam?" tanya lelaki itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, "Hahh, syukurlah oppa datang. Bagaimana aku masuk kedalam jika tiba-tiba gadis ini memelukku erat dan memanggilku ibu padahal kami tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya."

Taerin yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo itu menggeng.

"Ani. Ini aku bu, ini aku Taerin anak ibu. Aku anak ibu. Taerin mohon ibu jangan seperti ini." histerisnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo terihat semakin risih dengan taerin yang semakin mendekapnya. Melihat itu lelaki yang tadi Kyungsoo panggil sebagai oppa itu berinisiatif untuk berbicara kepada Jongin.

"Sebelumnya maaf Tuan, tapi apa gadis ini anak anda? Jika iya saya mohon tolong lepaskan pelukannya karena kami memiliki acara didalam. Sungguh saya mohon pengertian anda."

Jongin mengehala nafas sebelum dengan berat hati melepas pelukan Taerin kepada Kyungsoo. Taerin memberontak tidak mau melepas namun tenaganya kalah besar dengan Jongin tentunya membuatnya menyerah dan melepas pelukannya.

Setelah pelukan terlepas, wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan membenarkan gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan karena perilaku seorag gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Setelah pakaiannya rapi, Jongin dapat melihat wanita itu menatap sekilas kearahnya dan Taerin sebelum berjalan kedepan kearah lelaki yang dipangginya oppa tadi. Mereka lalu berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang ataupun menanggapi bagaimana Taerin yang menjerit-jerit memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Jongin hanya bisa mengusak punggung Taerin untuk menenangkan.

"Shttt,,, tenanglah sayang. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi, itu ibu ayah... kenapa ibu seperti.. seperti... hiks."

"Sttt, sudah nanti kita caritahu lagi oke. Kita caritahu itu ibu atau bukan."

.

Yang tidak Taerin dan Jongin sadari adalah bahwasanya dari lantai restoran terlihat seorang wanita sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan sendu melalu kaca yang menampilkan jelas bagaimana keadaan dibawah sana.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan pundaknya yang ditepuk seseorang. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tersenyum miris kearah.

"Sudahlah Soo, itu yang mereka inginkan bukan? Jadi kau harus kuat ara?"

Wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lemah sebelum mengangguk.

"Araseo Seungsoo oppa, tenang saja aku hanya belum terbiasa seperti ini."

Lelaki tadi menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sekali, "Kajja, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Seungsoo kemeja dimana keluarganya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

.

.

Huft /elapkringet/

Akhirnya setelah pemikiran yang cukup dan sangat panjang akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga. Hohhh serius baby vee sedikit bingung sebenernya ini mau diterusin atau dipotong aja, tapi setelah dapet saran dari salah satu temen baby vee yang nyuruh diterusin biar kenak katanya dan akhirnya baby vee terusin tanpa baby vee potong..

Semoga pada puas ya, ini paling panjang dari yang lain. Baby vee juga update khilaf hehe XD maklum dapet jatah libur 3 hari karena gak ada jadwal uts akhirnya baby vee manfaatin buat nulis chap ini sama nyelesaiin ff satunya..

Jadi yang review minta ini cepet diup tadi di ff baby vee yang TDPR ini udah baby vee up jangan pada protes lagi okehhh...

Dan agak bingung kenapa readers pada nangis padahal baby vee aja gak dapet feelnya lhoo yang chap kemarin. Atau mungkin karena baby vee yang buat jadi udah enek kali ya baca tulisan sendiri :v

Oh ya kemarin ada yang bilang kalo ff ini mirip sama ffnya author EarthTelephort Word yang judulnya Sad Movie. Baby vee emang awalnya keinspirasi dari sana kok tema ceritanya, tapi selebihnya baby vee buat sendiri jadi enggak sama kayak punyanya author EarthTelephort Word. Lagian baby vee juga gak bakalan bisa buat ff kayak punyanya author itu karena demi apa bahkan waktu baca sad movie baby vee udah nangis duluan padahal chap 1 belum selesai. Sementara kalo di ff ini baby vee lebih gunain perasaan baby vee sendiri gimana rasanya jadi korban broken home. Jadi plisss jangan terlalu ngecap jelek ke Taerin disini karena baby vee tau gimana rasanya kadang pingin tinggal sama orang tua. Ahhh jadi sedih kalo inget kan. Udah ahh lupain aja tentang kisahnya baby vee.

Oke satu lagi, ada salah satu readers yang ngereview gini _"Dih niat ga sih lo nulis nya dikit2 begini? Alurnya juga lambat bgt. Yg becus dong kalo jd author"_ nahhh berhubung dia pakeke nama Guest tanpa akun resmi jadi baby vee gak tau dia siapa.

Oke jadi sedikit konfirmasi aja ya baby guest. Baby vee nulis ff ini Cuma buat ngisi waktu luang sama nyalurin imajinasi aja. Ada yang sukur ada yang gak suka juga sukur. Intinya baby vee emang bukan author kok. Baby vee juga gak suka dipanggil author makanya baby vee selalu ngajarin manggilnya baby atau vee ajah. Nulis dikit? Baby vee kalo nulis itu sesuai mood. Kalo mood nya lagi bagus ya bakalan jadi banyak tulisannya tapi kalo lagi jelek ya bakalan dikit tulisannya. Alur lambat? Baca ff oneshoot aja beb kalo pingin alur yang cepet. Ini chaptered jadi jelas alur lambat. Intinya baby guest sayang,,, baby vee itu punya juga punya kehidupan nyata didunia nyata gak cuman diem doang didepan leptop. Baby vee juga punya beasiswa yang harus dipertahanin. Jadi intinya baby vee harus bisa bagi waktu antara nulis ff sama belajar ataupun ngerjain tugas. Bukannya gak suka dikritik atau apa ya, cuman tolong ngertiin baby vee juga disini. Kalo baby guest baca, baby vee mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalo balesannya baby vee nyinggung kamu. Tapi seenggaknya baby vee udah jelasin ya gimana cara baby vee buat ff

TERAKHIR! Baby vee mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Demi apa, gak nyangka bakalan dapet respon yang postif dari kalian hiks, baby vee jadi terharu T.T

Sering-sering aja yang ngereview banyak biar baby vee semakin kebut updete nya^^,

Akhir kata, see you next chap.. love you :* :* :*

Bye.. byee...

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Ndsookai ... BubbleXia ... Priscillamh ... Gita7702 ... Ussyana610 ... wulankai500 ... kim gongju ... Rizkinovitasarii ... Loyh ... sara jong ... ssuhoshnet ... nesyarera ... Nara ... katarinamozelle ... kyungie love ... Zilver Iluna ... Guest ... ryaauliao ... kyungin ... Lovesoo ... T.a ... 21hana ... chansekyuu ... dhyamanta1214 ... erikaalni ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... IraMimora ... belamsmwdreal ... kyungiee ... Ahan2021 ... XOXO178 ... dohchoco ... kimisoo ... anindyakp ... ChocoPink28 ... channiemolly ... itsrain222**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo menggeret kopernya dengan kepala tertunduk. Wanita itu bingung harus kemana sekarang. Dia sudah pergi dari flat kontrakannya, seluruh barang yang disana sudah dia sumbangkan dan dia juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Semua yang dia punya hanya sebatas baju dan barang-barang berharga yang berada didalam koper lusuhnya. Dia ingin mencari tempat tinggal baru, namun uang yang dia punya hanya tinggal sedikit dan jika itu digunakan untuk menyewa tempat baru maka Kyungsoo akan terancam tidak dapat makan untuk minggu depan. Sementara dia sendiri belum menemukan pekerjaan. Jikalaupun dia sudah menemukan pekerjaan, maka paling tidak gajinya akan diberikan sebulan lagi.

Sekali lagi wanita itu menghela nafasnya berat. Hidupnya benar-benar terasa hancur dan tak berarti lagi. semua yang dia punya pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang menginkannya lagi. bahkan Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin lebih baik dia mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi sekali lagi pikiran itu segera ditepis dari otaknya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat semakin menyedihkan dengan mati bunuh diri. Setidaknya jika dia mati, dia harus mati dengan terhormat.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan dan berakhir dengan menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan darinya.

Wanita itu segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Maafkan saya tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak anda. Sekali lagi maafkan saya tuan." Mohonnya. Namun seseorang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo itu hanya diam, lelaki itu sibuk membereskan barangnya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena tertabrak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berinisatif berjongkok dan membantu membereskan barang-barang dari lelaki yang menjadi korban tabrakannya.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang yang jatuh, sekali lagi Kyungsoo meminta maaf atas kecerohannya.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas kecerobahan yang saya lakukan tuan."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk tak berani menatap orang yang ditabrak, sampai dia dibuat membeku ketika melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang ditabrak Kyungsoo itu pun menampilkan wajah kerkejutnya yang sangat kentara ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo itu adalah hantu.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa lama diantara mereka sampai Kyungsoo kembali membuka mulutnya lebih dahulu.

"Oppa..."

"Seungsoo oppa..."

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. Wanita itu menahan tangisnya. selama 15 tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah mengucapkan nama itu dan hari ini, dia kembali mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya. Dia takut. Dia takut bertemu lelaki dihadapannya. Dia tidak siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Untuk itu Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk segera lari dari sana.

Namun secepat itu pula lelaki yang dipanggil Seungsoo oleh Kyungsoo itu mencekal tangan Kyungsoo. Meraup tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk Kyungsoo tidak menangis untuk saat itu juga.

Setelah 15 tahun berlalu, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali merasakan pelukan hangat dari lelaki ini. lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya. Kakak kandungnya. Do Seungsoo. Lelaki yang selalu memanjakan dan menyayangi Kyungsoo dulu. Tapi dia juga lelaki yang pertama membentak dan menolak Kyungsoo ketika mendapati adik kecilnya memiliki kehidupan lain diperutnya.

Kyungsoo terisak kencang didada kakaknya, begitu juga dengan lelaki itu. Mereka sama-sama merasakan penyesalan yang sama. Bahkan tak putus-putus kata maaf yang dikatak Seungsoo untuk Kyungsoo atas perlakuannya diterakhir pertemuan mereka.

Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh pada drama keduanya yang berpelukan sembari menangis ditengah-tengah jalan.

Ya Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kini malaikat pelindungnya kembali yang berarti kebahagiaannya juga akan segera kembali kepadanya, seperti dulu kala.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan siang itu juga, setelah pertemuannya dengan Seungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung dibawa kembali ke Seoul menuju istananya yang dulu sempat Kyungsoo tinggalkan.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak. Dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin kembali lagi kesana karena bagaimana pun dia sudah diusir dari sana yang berarti ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak menginkan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Tapi setelah Seungsoo mengatakan,

" _Tidak ada yang akan menolakmu. Bahkan kami sudah mencarimu sejak 15 tahun lalu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan kami berfikir kau mungkin pindah ke luar negri. Ayah dan ibu menyesal setelah kau benar-benar keluar dari rumah. Untuk itu kembalilah, mereka semua merindukanmu. Bahkan penyakin ayah akan kambuh jika dia teringat penyesalannya tentang sikapnya dulu kepada anak kesayangannya. Jadi... mau ya kembali kesana bersama oppa?"_

Lantas Kyungsoo harus menjawab apa jika kakaknya sudah mengatakan seperti itu? Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan mengatakan ya. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo itu memiliki hati yang terlalu baik. Dan Seungsoo bersyukur sekaligus tak menyukai sifat adiknya itu.

Bersyukur karena Kyungsoo mudah memaafkan dan bukan pendendam, namun tak menyukainya karena akhirnya banyak yang memanfaatkan kebaikan hati malaikatnya itu. Dan untuk itu Seungsoo berjanji akan benar-benar menjaga adiknya lebih lagi. dia tidak akan mengulangi keteledorannya dulu di 15 tahun yang lalu.

Jadi setelah membatalkan segenap agenda meetingnya yang harus dilakukan selama 3 hari kedepan di Busan. Seungsoo segera memboyong kembali Kyungsoo ke Seoul. Dia tidak perduli dengan pekerjaannya, toh nanti akan ada investor baru jika investornya membatalkan kontrak dengannya. Dan prioritasnya sekarang adalah mengembalikan Kyungsoo kemana harusnya adiknya itu berada.

.

Kyungsoo disambut dengan tangis haru dari ibu dan ayahnya setelah dia sampai kembali di istana tempatnya dibesarkan.

Ibu dan ayahnya membang sudah diberitahu oleh Seungsoo bahwa lelaki itu sudah menemukan Kyungsoo dan akan membawanya langsung pulang ke Seoul saat itu juga.

Ibu Kyungsoo bahkan sempat pingsan saking tidak percayanya bahwa setelah 15 tahun akhirnya anak kesayangnnya kembali ditemukan. Dan hal itu tak berbeda jauh dengan ayah Kyungsoo. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga dibuat langsung meninggalkan meetingnya yang tengah berjalan untuk kembali kerumah saat diberitahu oleh asistennya bahwa Seungsoo berada dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul dengan membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo anaknya yang pernah diusir tanpa uang sepeserpun 15 tahun lalu dari rumahnya. Anak kesayangannya yang harus menjalani hidup malang diluar sana tanpa segala sesuatu fasilitas mewah yang selalu diberikannya sejak anaknya itu lahir di dunia. Dan sekarang anaknya kembali.

Lantas apa yang membuat tuan Do masih harus berada di kantor jika anaknya sudah berada diperjalanan untuk pulang?

Untuk itu, meski Kyungsoo baru akan sampai beberapa jam lagi. tuan Do segera pulang dan berencana menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk putri kesayangannya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat dan terlewat satu moment pun saat kedatangan anaknya.

.

"Sayang, maafkan sikap appa dan eomma dulu yang pernah mengusirmu." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo terus memeluk putrinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Gweanchana eomma, aku benar-benar tak kenapa-napa sungguh." Dan Kyungsoo mengakhirnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

Ibu Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat putrinya yang juga tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang kau kandung dulu? Cucu eomma. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Ahh bukankah seharusnya dia sudah besar sekarang? Eomma ingin bertemu dengannya." Ibu Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan senyum ceria.

Tapi bukannya ikut tersenyum, Kyungsoo malah melengkungkan bibirnya. Dan ibu Kyungsoo tak melewatkan ekspresi sedih anaknya membuatnya jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa senyum Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apa eomma salah berbicara?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan ibunya.

"Eomma tidak salah berbicara. Anakku memang sudah besar, dia anak perempuan. Namanya Taerin," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kembali gadis cantinya.

"Taerin? Nama yang cantik. Pasti dia juga sangat cantik kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dia memang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik eomma. Sayang, dia sudah pergi..."

Ibu Kyungsoo menjauhkan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memandang bingung kepada anak perempuannya itu. Dia memandang tak mengerti kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu sudah pergi? Jangan bilang jika dia sudah tidak ada?"

"tidak, bukan itu eomma." Sangkal Kyungsoo, dan hal itu semakin membuat ibu Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Lalu apa? Jelaskan pada eomma." Tuntut ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya sebentar. Wanita itu menimang apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ibunya atau tidak. Tapi melihat bagaimana wajah penasaran dari ibunya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menghela nafas dan sepertinya dia memang harus bercerita.

"Dia... pergi bersama ayahnya. Kim Jongin."

Ibu Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, "Jelaskan pada eomma apa maksud dari semua ini."

Dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memang harus bercerita. Karena bagaimanapun dia memang harus membagi bebannya kepada orang lain. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit merasa lega.

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan semua dari awal kepada ibunya. Ibunya mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa menyela ucapan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Wanita itu membiarkan anaknya menceritakan semuanya sebelum dia nanti menyikapi bagaimana akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menceritakan sejak awal bagaimana hidupnya saat diusir dari sini tanpa sepeser uangpun. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang dengan sukarela menampungnya diminggu-minggu pertama namun Kyungsoo meninggalkan apartemen wanita itu diminggi ketiga karena merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun sahabatnya. Luhan pun demikian, namun dia menolaknya dan memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan dan menyewa tempat sendiri meski awalnya tempat itu dibayar Baekhyun karena bagaimana wanita itu memaksa untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan bagaimana dia harus berjuang mempertahankan Taerin padahal dokter sudah mengatakan ketidak mungkinan Taerin untuk bertahan dirahimnya karena saking lemahnya janin itu dan kecapekan Kyungsoo juga yang ikut mempengaruhi. Sampai akhirnya dia tetap bisa mempertahankan anaknya hingga lahir membuat semua dokter dan suster dirumah sakit itu menitikan air matanya melihat bayi mungil yang dilahirkan Kyungsoo.

Cerita berlanjut dari bagaimana dia yang harus kerja mati-matian untuk menghidupi Taerin bahkan dihari ke-7 setelah dia melahirkan Taerin kedunia. Padahal Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menyuruhnya istirahat dan mereka yang akan menanggung segala biaya tentang dirinya dan Taerin selama Kyungsoo dalam masa penyembuhan. Namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk diingatkan. Bahkan dia harus membawa Taerin ditempat kerjanya karena dia tidak bisa menitipkan Taerin pada siapapun karena sahabatnya berada jauh darinya.

Tak sampai situ, Kyungsoo juga bercerita bagaimana orang-orang mencemoohnya karena memiliki anak tanpa suami namun dia tak menghiraukannya. Kyungsoo juga bercerita bagaimana selama 15 tahun ini dia bertahan jarang makan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan anaknya tersebut. Dia ingin anaknya memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh teman lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba dimana cerita tentang Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang yang membuat Taerin berpaling darinya dan memilih untuk bersama Jongin. lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Setelah cerita diakhiri, ibu Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dadanya sesak mendengar sebegitu beratnya perjuangan anaknya yang selama ini selalu diperlakukannya layaknya putri raja yang tak pernah kekurangan apapun.

Jelas hatinya terluka menjadi seorang ibu jika mendengar anaknya begitu tegar ketika menceritakan kehidupannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Mungkin dia tidak akan kuat jika berada diposisi Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi memang putrinya adalah gadis yang baik, dan dia percaya dibalik kebaikan Kyungsoo itu tersimpan jiwa yang kuat didalamnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya ibu Kyungsoo bisa mengatur tangisnya. tangisnya sudah berhenti, namun sakit hatinya masih sangat terasa ketika mendengar anaknya diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Dan mulai saat itu dia bersumpah akan membalas setiap orang yang sudah berlaku tidak adil kepada putrinya, yaitu Kim Jongin dan Kim Taerin.

"Kau harus membalasnya nak." Ucap wanita itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Tidak eomma. Bagaimana pun juga aku seorang ibu jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa membalas anakku, seberapa jahatnya pun dia kepadaku. Bagaimanapun dia anakku eomma."

"Tidak! Kau harus membalasnya. Bagiamanapun juga ini merupakan suatu penghinaan untuk keluarga kita. Bagaimana bisa setelah dia menolakmu dan tiba-tiba datang kepadamu lalu membawa pergi anaknya yang bahkan dulu dia tolak."

"eomma_"

"Kyungsoo dengarkan eomma!" potong wanita itu.

"Jangan terlalu baik jadi orang, akan banyak orang yang memanfaatkanmu nantinya. Dan sekarang, buat mereka menyesal karena perbuatannya kepadamu. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus merasakan segala perjuanganmu. Entah itu Jongin maupun itu Taerin. Mereka benar-benar memeliki sifat sama. Eomma muak lama-lama dengan keluarga Kim itu. Mungkin juga karena ini dulu Jongin tidak jadi menikah 2 tahun lalu. Cih, dasar lelaki tidak tau malu."

"Apa maksud eomma Jongin tidak tau menikah?"

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya ibunya, dan Kyungsoo menggeleng karena memang tidak tau apapun.

"Jongin sempat akan menikah 2 tahun lalu. Berita pernikahan itu benar-benar membuat segala kaum atas penasaran karena katanya keluarga kim tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan biaya yang faktastis untuk pernikahan ini. namun menjelang kurang beberapa minggu pernikahan itu berlangsung, tiba-tiba pernikahan itu dibatalkan. Menurut kabar yang beredar katanya calon pengantin wanitanya kedapatan mengandung bayi dari pria lain. Dan menurut eomma, mungkin itu adalah salah satu hukum karma dari lelaki Kim itu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan ibunya. Wanita itu bahkan tetap diam sampai ibunya kembali berbicara.

"Jadi, eomma ingin kau merubah dirimu. Lupakan mereka semua. Balaskan semuanya hingga setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu. Tunjukkan siapa dirimu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Putri kesayangan dari keluarga Do."

Karena bagaimanapun keluarga Kyungsoo itu tidak ada bedanya dengan keluarga Jongin. mereka sama-sama sombong karena mereka merupan orang-orang yang berpengaruh di negara tersebut. Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis sederhana dan tidak congkak. Gadis penurut yang akan selalu mengiyakan perintah orang tuannya.

Begitu juga sekarang. Dia juga pasti mengiyakan permintaan ibunya. Karena sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas Taerin yang tadinya ribut kini berubah senyap kala seorang guru tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dengan membawa seorang gadis cantik tengah tersenyum didepan sana. Taerin bisa melihat bagaimana teman-temannya merasa penasaran dengan gadis cantik berkulit yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang korea kebanyakan. Bahkan muka-mukanya terlihat kebarat-baratan. Dan Taerin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang berdiri didepan sana adalah gadis dari hasil pernikahan campuran dari dua negara.

"Hay semua, perkenalkan namaku Jessy Do. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jessy. Aku pindahkan dari Chicago. Jadi, mohon bantuannya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Dan setelahnya gadis itu menutupnya dengan senyum yang cantik. Membuat Taerin juga mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karena sepertinya dia akan memiliki teman baru yang menyenangkan.

.

Seperti tebakannya, Jessy memang menyenangkan. Begitulah kesan pertama dari Taerin. Tadi setelah memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, guru yang membawa Jessy masuk menyuruh Jessy untuk memilih tempat duduk. Dan berhubung hanya kursi disebelah Taerin yang kosong jadi gadis itu duduk disebelah Taerin dan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Mereka langsung berkenalan dan dengan mudah langsung akrab. Bahkan kini mereka sedang makan siang bersama dikantin. Mereka saling membagikan cerita untuk satu sama lain.

"Ahhh jadi kau di Chicago tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek mu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Yups, orangtuaku terlalu sibuk dan tidak akan ada yang mengawasiku disini jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk menetap disana karena bagaimanapun disana ada banyak saudara ibuku yang bisa mengawasiku."

Taerin mengangguk, lalu kembali lagi bertanya. "Lalu kenapa kau kembali lagi kemari? Bukankah disana lebih menyenangkan? Aku bahkan berharap bisa tinggal disana nantinya."

Jessy mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya kearah Taerin, "Tidak semenyenangkan itu. Aku bahkan lebih menyukai disini. Setidaknya anak-anak disini lebih baik dari pada berandalan disana."

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak menelan ice creamnya, "Dan lagi sekarang adik dari ayahku sudah kembali. Jadi saat Dad menawariku untuk pindah, aku mengiyakan begitu saja karena memang sedari lama aku ingin hidup dikorea. Dan terlebih adik ayahku adalah wanita yang baik, jadi aku semakin merasa senang tinggal disini."

Taerin hendak bertanya kembali, namun ketika mulutnya sudah terbuka bell tanda istirahat berakhir sudah bunyi membuat Taerin kembali menutup mulutnya.

Jessy yang sudah menyelesaikan memakan ice creamnya langsung menarik tangan Taerin untuk segera kembali kedalam kelas mereka.

"Taerin-ah, ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali belajar pelajaran selanjutnya."

Dan melihat bagaimana Jessy yang begitu semangat membuat Taerin mau tidak mau juga jadi ikut semangat. Kedua gadis cantik itu segera kembali kelas dengan berlari-lari kecil serta tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Para penghuni sekolah mulai berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah untuk segera kembali kerumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Taerin dan Jessy.

Sejak mulai pertama kali mereka berkenalan hingga sekarang. Keduanya jadi benar-benar lengket dan tak terpisahkan. Seperti sahabat yang memang sudah berteman cukup lama.

Keduanya kini sama-sama menunggu mobil jemputan. Taerin sudah mengabari ayahnya dan lelaki itu sudah bilang bahwa akan sampai 15 menit lagi. dan ternyata Jessy juga masih menunggu karena mobil jemputannya belum datang.

15 menit berlalu dan terdengar suara klakson mobil membuat kedua gadis yang berdiri berdampingan itu menoleh secara serentak. Jessy langsung tersenyum cerah ketika mengetahui bahwa mobil jemputannya sudah datang.

"Taerin-ah... aku pulang dulu ya. Mobil jemputanku sudah datang. Sampai bertemu besok lagi." gadis itu melambai kearah Taerin sembari berlari kemobil jemputannya.

Jessy semakin menjauh dan ketika sampai didepan mobil, pintu belakang mobil Jessy terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berbalut matel merah dengan bulu-bulu diarea lehernya. Wanita itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum cantik kearah Jessy. Dan setelahnya wanita itu membawa Jessy kepelukannya.

Taerin masih disana. Matanya membola ketika mengenali siapa wanita yang menjemput sahabat barunya. Itu Ibunya. Taerin sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana ibunya bisa mengenal Jessy?

Gadis cantik itu segera berjalan menuju mobil Jessy. Namun saat sampai pada langkah ke 5, dia harus menelan kecewa saat Jessy dan wanita yang diyakini ibunya itu sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

Taerin hendak berlari mengejar mobil itu sebelum mobil itu semakin berjalan jauh. Namun tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara klakson dibelakangnya. Taerin menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela menyuruhnya segera masuk.

Taerin kembali menoleh kearah mobil jemputan Jessy tadi. Tapi ternyata mobil itu sudah berjalan jauh membuat Taerin merengutkan bibirnya.

Dengan berat hati gadis cantik itu menyeret kakinya menuju mobil ayahnya yang sudah menunggu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi penumpang dengan lesu. Dia tau betul jika di atadi tidak salah lihat. Dia yakin benar itu ibunya.

Meski pakaian dan makeup yang digunakan, dia tetap tau bagaimanapun itu pasti ibunya. Untuk itu, Taerin bertekat akan menanyakannya besok kepada Jessy.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

.

.

Baby vee no coment buat chapter ini *tutupmulut*

Intinya semua akan kebongkar seiring berjalannya waktu. Jangan teralalu menyalahkan Taerin karena bagiamanapun Taerin itu kan remaja labil jadi yaaa gitu dehhh

Kalo mau nyalahin nyalain aja ke jongong. Kan yang jahat jongong, wkwkwkwkwk

Entah kenapa baby vee seneng banget ngenistain entu orang serius XD mukanya pantes banget jadi orang yang kagak baek-baek

Terus pesannya Cuma satu **"KADANG ORANG JAHAT ITU BERASAL DARI ORANG BAIK YANG DISAKITI"** jadi kalo ada yang mintak Kyungsoo dibuat baek terus, emmm sorry. Baby vee pingin gitu dia sadis disini biar kenak feelnya. Dan liat, baby vee punya cast baru yang bakalan ngelancarin misi Kyungsoo buat ngebuat Taerin semakin menyesal.

Akhir kata, baby vee mau terimakasih buat yang udah ngerepiu ep-ep ini. serius thanks to reviewnya. Kalian terbaik. Cuman gitu kenapa banyak yang marah-marah kalo ngereview sehhh? Pertanyaan besar baby vee dari kemarin-kemarin itu.

Au ah! Dah ya, see you next chap... have nice a day... love you :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Nesyarera ... 21hana ... Guest (1) ... kimkaaaaai ... KrispyKriss ... Youta Mo ... Priscillamh ... chansekyuu ... kyungsolovv ... Nara ... Uee750 ... erikaalni ... ssuhoshnet ... ndsookai ... itsrain222 ... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... channiemolly ... T.a ... zoldyk ... ChocoSoo ... Rizkinovitasarii ... dhyamanta1214 ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... Lovesoo ... sara jong ... ryaauliao ... Ahan2021 ... wulankai500 ... Guest (2) ... dohchoco ... Insoo1288 ... karifka1201 ... Loyh ... kyungkyung ... kim gongju ... anindyakp ... BubbleXia ... Kyungie love ... raisa1234 ... misslah**

.

 _ **p.s : Please! Check ot my new story.**_ **Thanks you**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Auntie... ini siapa?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah memegang sebuah album photo yang sepertinya gadis itu temukan dirak sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah gadis itu. Tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengambil alih album photo itu dari tangan gadis yang seumuran anaknya._

" _Yang ini?" anak itu mengangguk._

" _Ini namanya Taerin. Do Taerin –ahh mungkin sekarang namanya Kim Taerin."_

 _Gadis muda didepan Kyungsoo itu mengernyit tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil sebelum mencubit kecil hidung gadis itu membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil._

" _Dia anak auntie. Sekarang dia tinggal dengan ayahnya jadi pasti marganya berubah menjadi marga ayahnya. Kau paham maksud auntie?" gadis itu mengangguk lagi membuat Kyungsoo mengusak kepalanya sayang._

" _Jadi dia bisa dibilang saudara sepupuku?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendapati si gadis muda langsung tersenyum cerah._

" _Wahhh... jadi aku memiliki saudara? Wow, ini pasti menyenangkan jika aku bisa bermain dengannya." Ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum._

" _Tapi Jassy_" gadis mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kearah Kyungsoo. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa seperti itu dengannya."_

 _Raut wajah berbinar Jassy seketika berubah meredup. "Kenapa tidak bisa auntie?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Hanya tidak bisa. Situasi dan keadaannya yang tidak memperbolehkan untuk seperti itu. Auntie tau kau gadis yang pintar Jassy-ya.. jadi meski auntie tidak menjelaskannya secara detail kau mengerti maksud dari auntie."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk, "Yes aunt, I understad."_

 _Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya dua kali. Dia masih bisa melihat bagaimana raut kecewa yang tergambar jelas diwajah Jassy keponakannya, anak dari kakak lelakinya –Seungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo sedikit memutar otaknya hingga mendapat sebuah ide yang sepertinya tetap membuat Jassy senang._

" _Hei, mungkin kau masih bisa menjadi temannya."_

 _Mendengar itu Jassy kembali mendongak dan menatap penuh pengharapan kearah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya._

" _Ya, auntie dengar kau belum menentukan ingin sekolah dimanakan?" gadis itu mengangguk._

" _Auntie memiliki usul bagaimana jika kau masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Taerin? Kebetulan kalian berada ditingkat yang sama, jadi auntie rasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil untuk kalian bisa dekat. Nantie auntie juga akan urus agar kau bisa sekelas dengannya dan menjadi temannya. Apa kau mau?"_

 _Tanpa perlu berpikir lama Jassy segera mengangguk semangat kearah Kyungsoo._

" _Tapi kau harus janji satu hal kepada auntie."_

 _Anak itu terlihat tidak mengerti namun tetap menjawab, "What is that?"_

" _Jangan pernah beritahu bahwa kau adalah saudaranya ataupun membahas aunti jika ibunya. Can you promise that?"_

" _Yes, I'm promise."_

 _Dan setelah janji kecil itu dibuat, maka dimulailah semua sandiwara yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Sandiwara yang akan menyakiti hati malaikat kecilnya dan juga hatinya sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ini dia tetap bisa mengawasi dan melihat anaknya dari dekat. Mau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tetap seorang ibu yang akan menyayangi anaknya sampai kapanpun. Bukankah kasih sayang ibu itu sepanjang masa?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **REPEATING**

 _...Baby_Vee..._

 **KAISOO – GS**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aunt, are you okey?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk melihat Jassy yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yes, I'm okey. Don't worry honey."

Setelah mendapat jawabany yang meyakinkan dari Kyungsoo. Jassy kembali lagi kepada gadget ditangannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jassy sudah sibuk sendiri kembali menampilkan raut wajah sedihnya. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat Taerin seperti tadi.

Dia tau Taerin tadi melihat interaksinya dengan Jassy. Bahkan gadis itu sudah melangkah hendak menghampiri kearahnya dan karena itu pula dia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia juga melihat tadi Taerin hendak mengejar mobilnya sebelum mobil Jongin datang untuk menjemputnya. Kyungsoo tau jika Taerin merindukannya. Mau bagaimanapun dia ibunya. 9 bulan 10 hari Taerin menyatu dengan dirinya jadi pasti dia meliliki ikatan kuat dengan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga merindukan Taerin. Ini sudah 3 bulan dari terakhir pertemuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Seminggu lalu ketika tidak sengaja bertemu direstoran itu tidak dihitung karena itu adalah pertemuan tak perduga dan tidak disengaja. Benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Mungkin malam itu kyungsoo hampir kelepasan untuk membalas pelukan Taerin jika tidak melihat kakaknya keluar dari dalam restoran menghampirinya. Dia bahkan hampir menumpahkan air matanya ketika berbalik meninggalkan Taerin dan mendengar suara jeritan Taerin yang memanggilnya. Sungguh semua itu benar-benar berat untuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo setidaknya harus melakukan ini. setidaknya dia ingin membuat ibunya puas dan berharap ibunya akan memaafkan Taerin maupun Jongin. karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah memaafkan keduanya dari 2 bulan lalu. Dia sudah ikhlas dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap lelaki yang baru duduk didepannya. Dia ingat lelaki didepannya ini adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu diluar restoran saat dia berjumpa dengan wanita yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia sudah mencari tahu dan hasilnya nihil karena seolah-olah identitas Kyungsoo ditutup-tutupi oleh keluarganya.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan ku Jongin-sii?" tembak lelaki itu. Jongin tau bahwa lelaki didepannya ini bukan lelaki yang suka dengan basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakn tentang Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin mantap. Dia sudah berfikir ratusan kali tentang pertemuan ini dan beruntung lelaki didepannya ini menyetujui tentang pertemuan pribadi diantara keduanya. Jadi saat ada kesempatan, Jongin benar-benar harus memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya.

"Kyungsoo? Maksudmu Kyungsoo adikku?" Jongin mengangguk. Dia dapat melihat lelaki didepannya itu memandang remeh kearahnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan Kyungsoo adikku?"

"Aku ingin membawanya kembali bersamaku dan Taerin." Ucap Jongin percaya diri. Sedangkan lelaki didepannya mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan dari Jongin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Taerin membutuhkannya –ah tidak, kami membutuhkannya. Aku dan Taerin sama-sama membutuhkan Kyungsoo."

Seungsoo mendengus, dia tidak menyangka lelaki yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu begitu berani mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Hell, dia mengucapkannya dengan penuh percaya diri seakan dia tidak memiliki dosa apapun dimasa lalu.

"Cih, setelah kau dan anakmu itu membuang adikku sekarang kau datang menemuiku dan memintanya kembali? Dan kau fikir aku akan memberikannya? Mimpi saja sana."

"Tapi kau dan keluargamu dulu juga membuang Kyungsoo. Lalu apa bedanya kita?" balas Jongin.

"Tentu berbeda karena aku datang kembali dan membawanya pulang bersamaku. Menempatkannya ditempat yang seharusnya. Bersama keluarganya."

"Aku juga demikian. Aku ingin menebus dosaku dan Taerin yang telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Aku pun akan menempatkan dia ditempat yang selayaknya. Tentunya menjadi Nyonya Kim bukan hanya putri bungsu dari keluarga Do."

Jongin menyeringai melihat Seungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tau jika dia tidak sopan kepada... anggap saja calon kakak iparnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar harus membawa Kyungsoo kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap berada dirumah keluarganya karena yang dia takutkan hanya satu. Kyungsoo yang nantinya akan dikenalkan dengan lelaki lain atau paling parah dipaksa untuk dinikahkan. Ohhh Jongin tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Jadi sebagai tindakan antisipasi ya... setidaknya dia kali ini tidak apa-apalah membalas ucapan Seungsoo.

Seungsoo mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan. Dia sedikit terpancing dengan ucapan Jongin. dia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki didepannya ini mampu menjawab ucapannya, bukankah itu tidak sopan? Seharusnya jika Jongin benar-benar menginginkan Kyungsoo dia harusnya memintanya secara baik atau paling tidak menunjukkan perjuangannya. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini. cihhh dia sombong sekali.

Seungsoo memandang datar kearah Jongin. lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangannya keatas meja.

"Kau tau.." buka Seungsoo. "Aku bahkan mungkin masih berpikir berkali-kali lipat jika harus menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepadamu jika kau memintanya secara baik-baik. Tapi dengan caramu yang meminta seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak berniat menyerahkan adikku."

"Jadi... ucapakan salamku kepada anakmu. Katakan kepadanya bahwa pamannya tidak akan membiarkan ibunya kembali lagi kepadanya setelah dia memilih meninggalkan ibunya. Permisi."

Dan setelahnya Seungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menggeram kesal. Sungguh dia sebal sendiri dengan Seungsoo dan dirinya.

Sebal kepada Seungsoo yang begitu sulit dan sebal kepada dirinya yang begitu bodoh kenapa tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut 3 bulan lalu meski wanita itu menolak. Mau bagaimanapun kan Kyungsoo yang sudah membesarkan Taerin dari kecil. Jadi jelas pasti Kyungsoo kecewa karena Taerin lebih milih Jongin yang notabennya adalah ayahnya yang baru datang.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taerin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Setelah mendapati suara ayahnya yang menyuruhnya masuk, Taerin segera membuka pintu dan mendatangi ayahnya yang tengah menyender dikepala ranjang dengan buku ditangannya. Itu kebiasaan ayahnya sebelum tidur.

"Hei, ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat raut wajah Taerin yang seperti hendak menangis. Tentu dia panik melihat anaknya seperti itu. Jadi dengan baik-baik laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Ayah aku bertemu ibu lagi tadi."

 _ **Deg~**_

Jantung Jongin serasa dipukul ketika mendengar nada kecewa yang terlontar dari belah bibir anaknya. Dia tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres lagi kali ini. jadi untuk itu Jongin tidak memilihnya untuk menjawab karena dia ingin mendengar penjelasan lengkapnya dari Taerin.

"Aku melihatnya menjemput teman baruku. Dia baru pindah hari ini disekolahan dan aku dan dia langsung akrab begitu saja karena kami satu bangku. Saat makan siang aku dia menceritakan banyak tentang sekolahnya dulu juga auntienya. Dan saat pulang aku melihat ibu turun dari mobil jumputan temanku itu. Aku melihat ibu memeluk serta menciumnya, seperti hal yang selalu ibu lakukan kepadaku jika menyambutku dirumah ataupun ketika aku akan pergi untuk tidur."

"Apa kau cemburu melihat itu."

Taerin menggeleng, "Mungkin sedikit." Namun ketika matanya melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang seakan berkata _'jujur saja tidak apa'_ Taerin akhirnya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah. Dia akan jujur sekarang kepada ayahnya tentang perasaannya ketika ibunya memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada orang lain.

"Ya aku memang cemburu. Mau bagaimanapun ibu selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepadaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau berbagi, hanya saja..." Taerin tidak meneruskannya, Jongin yang tau bahwa anaknya sedang menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Lalu Jongin membawa Taerin kepelukannya sebelum mengecupi pucuk kepala darah dagingnya itu. Mencoba menenangkan Taerin. Karena bagaimana pun Taerin hanyalah remaja labil yang belum bisa mengambil keputasannya sendiri. Persis sepertinya yang dulu.

"Ibumu memang kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Rumah kakek dan nenekmu. Ayah bahkan tadi menemui pamanmu –kakak lelaki ibumu."

Taerin mendongak menatap berharap kearah Jongin. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana? Apa ayah sudah berbicara untuk membawa ibu kembali?" Jongin mengangguk. "Lalu kapan kita akan membawa ibu kembali? Aku tidak sabar untuk bersama ibu lagi yah."

Mendengar itu Jongin jadi tersenyum pedih. Dia merasa berdosa memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Taerin jika melihat seberapa besar anaknya itu merindukan ibunya.

"Maaf sayang, tapi sepertinya ayah harus berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkan keluarga ibumu karena bagaimanapun ayah memang bersalah dan harus membuktikan bahwa ayah bisa membuatmu dan ibumu bersama ayah."

Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah berbinar Taerin langsung berubah sendu mendengar ucapannya. Dia tau bahwa anaknya tersakiti sekarang. Jadi saat Taerin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didekapannya Jongin hanya mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu.

"Ayah... aku merindukan ibu."

Hati Jongin mencelos mendengar suara bergetar dari Taerin. Jadi saat Taerin mulai menangis dipelukannya Jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf dan maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

' _Maafkan ayah nak, ayah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis dan membawa ibu kembali bersama kita. Ayah hanya tinggal berusaha lebih giat untuk mendapatkan ibumu. Untuk itu tunggulah sebentar.'_ –tekat Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, keesokan harinya pun Taerin kembali makan siang bersama dengan Jassy. Entah kenapa sejak saling mengenal keduanya jadi tak pernah terpisahkan disaat keduanya berada disekolah.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kearah kantin, tapi bedanya Jassy membawa sebuah paper bag ditangannya. Tentu Taerin penasaran apa isi paper bag itu tapi gadis itu enggan menanyakan.

Keduanya duduk disebuah bangku didekat jendal. Kebetulan bangku itu kosong dan Taerin juga suka duduk disana.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?" Jassy menggeleng jadi Taerin akhirnya pergi mengantri sendiri untuk membeli makanan.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit Taerin mengantri dan mendapat makanan. Meski dia cucu pemilik yayasan namun semua staf disini selalu memperlakukannya seperti siswa lain tapi toh Taerin juga tidak keberatan karena baginya akan terlihat aneh jika dia mendapatkan sebuah perlakuan yang lebih istimewa dari siswa lain.

Taerin kembali kemeja dengan tangan kanan yang membawa nampan makanan sedang tangan kirinya membawa sebuah jus yang tadi juga dibelinya. Saat sampai dimeja, gadis itu disambut oleh senyuman manis dari Jassy yang didepannya sudah terdapat kotak bekal tingkat 2 dan sebotol penuh jus jeruk.

"Kau membawa bekal?"

Jassy mengangguk lagi, "Kau tau, dari dulu aku ingin membawa bekal kesekolah dan akhirnya sekarang tercapai juga."

"Memangnya kau tidak malu membawa bekal seperti ini?"

"Untuk apa malu? Apa karena terlihat seperti anak kecil? Oh ayolah, bahkan makanan dari rumah bisa dipastikan lebih sehat dari makanan kantin. Lagi pula bekal ini benar-benar special karena auntie ku sendiri yang membuatkannya khusus untukku." Jawab Jassy semangat.

"Auntie?"

"Hm, auntie. Adik dari ayahku. Ohhh lihat bukankah ini tampak begitu nikmat jika dimakan."

Jassy menunjukkan isi bekalnya kearah Taerin dengan mata berbinar, tanpa tau jika Taerin tengah dibuat teriris melihat isi kotak bekal milik Jassy.

...

 _Taerin bangun terlambat hari ini. gadis itu terus menggerutu karena ibunya yang telat membangunkannya padahal Kyungsoo sudah membangunkannya berkali-kali dan baru saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 kurang 10 menit Taerin bangun._

 _Padahal Taerin memiliki ujian hari ini dan akan dimulai saat pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Tentu Taerin dibuat panik karena takut tertinggal Bus menuju sekolahnya. Jadi gadis itu langsung pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap dengan secepat kilat. Bahkan dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dengan tas yang hanya disampirkan dipundak sebelah kiri sedang pundak kanannya terdapat dasi yang belum terpasang._

 _Gadis itu segera berlari menuju ruang depan untuk memasang sepatunya. Demi tuhan, bus menuju sekolahnya akan datang sekitar 10 menit dan butuh waktu 10 menit juga untuknya berjalan dari rumah menuju halte. Jadi dia melupakan makan paginya. Pikirnya dia bisa makan nanti saat siang._

 _Kyungsoo muncul dengan sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Taerin yang terlihat terburu-buru. Bahkan anaknya itu menghiraukan sarapannya. Jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membuatkan anaknya itu bekal jadi nanti jika masih sempat Taerin bisa memakannya disekolah sebelum bell jam pertamanya berbunyi._

 _Saat Taerin sudah selesai dengan ikatan sepatunya, Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Dia bisa melihat Taerin yang mengernyit kearah kotak bekal yang dia sodorkan._

" _Ambilah, ibu membuatkannya untukmu. Kau melewatkan makan pagimu jadi bawa ini kesekolahmu."_

 _Kyungsoo memindahkan kotak bekal ditangannya ketangan Taerin. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Taerin menerima kotak bekalnya, namun detik berikutnya senyumnya menghilang saat kotak bekal di tangan Taerin itu jatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isi didalamnya._

" _Ibu pikir aku anak kecil yang harus membawa bekal? Ibu lupa jika disekolahanku memiliki kantin dengan banyak makanan? Jadi sekali lagi jangan pernah membuatkanku seperti ini karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sudi membawanya kesekolah. Aku tidak mau dianggap anak mamy yang membawa bekal kemana-mana. Sudah aku berangkat dulu karena aku sudah hampir terlambat."_

 _Taerin langsung berbalik pergi menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjongkok membereskan isi bekal yang dibuang oleh Taerin._

 _Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak apa. Salahnya juga karena dia melupakan Taerin yang sangat membenci bekal karena pernah dikatai oleh temannya._

...

"Hey, Are you okey?" tanya Jassy yang melihat Taerin melamun didepannya dan tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

Taerin yang merasan tangan Jassy menggoyangkannya langsung tersadar dan menghapus kasar air matanya sebelum menggeleng kan kepalanya ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir dari Jassy.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Yakinnya namun sepertinya Jassy memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya terlihat dari bagaimana gadis itu terus memandang curiga kearahnya.

"Tapi kau menangis. Lihat bahkan matamu memerah."

"Oh mataku tadi hanya kemasukan debu dan jadi perih oleh sebab itu aku menangis."

Taerin bisa melihat Jassy yang seperti mengangkat bahunya, lalu gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan bekal makan siangnya dengan mata berbinar.

Taerin terus memperhatikan bagaimana Jassy memakan masakan itu. Itu ayam pedas. Makanan kesukaannya dan ibunya selalu membuatkannya masakan itu jika mendapat uang lebih dari bekerja. Apalagi dari segi bentuk dan aromanya, Taerin yakin sekali jika itu buatan ibunya. Karena hanya ibunya yang akan menambahkan tomat dimasakan ayam pedasnya.

Jassy tau jika Taerin tengah memperhatikannya sejak awal dia membuka kotak bekalnya. Bahkan dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat bagaimana Taerin yang terlihat begitu merindukan masakan dikotak bekalnya. Dia tau tapi dia mencoba acuh. Ingat apa yang diucapkan auntienya kemarin.

Tapi kau tentu tau bagaimana rasanya jika makan dan terus diperhatikan. Tentu tidak nyaman bukan? Jadi Jassy dengan polosnya mencoba menawari bekalnya kepada Taerin meski tau temannya itu sudah memiliki makanan sendiri.

"Kau mau? Ambillah jika kau mau." Tawar Jassy dengan senyuman menyodorkan ayam pedasnya yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai bekal.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu. Auntie membuatkan banyak karena porsi makanku yang banyak, tapi jika kau mau kau bisa mengambil sebagian."

Namun bukannya menerimanya Taerin malah menggeleng menolak tawaran dari jassy dan menunjukkan nampan makanannya.

Jassy mendengus tak suka dengan penolakan dari Taerin jadi gadis itu berusaha lebih untuk membuat Taerin mau mencoba bekalnya.

"Ayolah, tinggal ambil apa susahnya. Lagi pula bekalku aku jamin lebih enak daripada masakan dari kantin sekolah kita. Kau tau, auntieku itu pandai sekali memasak jadi kau pasti akan suka nanti jika mencoba masakannya."

Karena melihat raut wajah memelas dari Jassy, akhirnya Taerin mulai menggerakkan sumpitnya kepada kotak bekal milik Jassy. Dia mengambil sepotong ayam lalu mulai membawanya kemulutnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Jassy yang tersenyum senang ketika dia mulai memakan ayamnya. Lalu setelah memindahkan beberapa ayam dinampan milik Taerin, akhirnya Jassy kembali berkutat dengan dunia makanannya sendiri.

Dan yang tidak diketahui Jassy adalah bagaimana taerin yang mulai menjatuhkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit ketika memasukkan setiap potongan ayamnya kedalam mulut. Rasanya lega bercampur sedih.

Dia lega karena bisa kembali memakan masakan ibunya dan sedih karena ibunya bukan membuatkannya untuknya. Tapi membuatkannya khusus untuk orang lain.

Dan seterusnya, taerin semakin lahap memakan ayam bekal milik Jassy. Entahlah, rasanya dia terus ingin memasukkan seluruh ayam itu kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan dia tidak memasukkan nasinya sedikitpun. Jadi makanan yang Taerin beli berakhir diabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi lebih awal hari ini. biasanya mereka akan pulang tepat pukul 02.30 pm. Namun hari ini berbeda, ketika pukul 01.15 bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyarinya. Menurut apa yang diucapkan gurunya tadi, guru akan mengadakan rapat dan menyarankan para siswanya untuk pulang lebih awal.

Tentu seluruh siswa senang, begitu juga dengan Taerin dan Jassy pun ikut senang karena pulang lebih awal. Jadi setelah keduanya mengirim pesan pada jemputan masing-masing, mereka langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas dan berjalan kedepan untuk menunggu jemputan diluar gerbang.

Jassy terlihat begitu antusias dengan pengumuman yang diberikan oleh ibu guru sebelum pengumuman pulang lebih awal.

"Hei, aku tidak sabar untuk pekan olah raga hari sabtu nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau akan datang dengan siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak sabar, tentu aku akan datang dengan ayahku. Kau sendiri akan datang bersama siapa sabtu nanti?"

Jassy tersenyum dengan cantiknya sebelum mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

"Dengan auntie tentunya. Aku akan membawa auntie nanti."

"Auntie? Kenapa tidak dengan orang tuamu? Kenapa harus auntiemu?" tanya taerin jelas dengan nada tidak suka.

Jassy melihat Taerin sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Kau tau, ayah dan ibuku itu sibuk. Jadi siapa lagi yang bisa ku ajak jika bukan auntie? Lagi pula auntie tidak akan keberatan karena auntie selalu mengiyakan permintaanku. Kau tau, auntie terlalu menyayangiku."

Taerin melengos enggan melihat Jassy yang nampak begitu bahagia ketika menyebut tentang auntienya yang menyayanginya.

Dia cemburu oke, mau bagaimanapun itu ibunya meski dia belum menanyakannya langsung dengan Jassy tapi dia yakin jika auntie jassy itu adalah ibunya.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu dijemput oleh seorang wanita, apa itu auntiemu?" Taerin bisa melihat bagaimana Jassy yang mengangguk.

"Hm. Itu auntie ku, kenapa?"

"Tidak hanya saja dia terlihat familiar olehku." Taerin bisa mendengar bagaimana Jassy yang hanya bergumam 'Ohhh...' sebagai jawabannya.

Terjadi keheningan diantaranya sebelum Taerin kembali bertanya.

"Hei apa boleh aku bertemu dengan auntie mu?" tanya Taerin, gadis itu bisa melihat bagaimana Jassy yang tiba-tiba diam sebelum detik berikutnya menampilkan raut penyesalan.

"Maaf, tapi auntie ku sedang ada urusan hari ini jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku. Tapi mungkin kau bisa bertemu dan aku akan mengenlkanmu kepadanya saat pekan olahraga sabtu depan. Kujamin kau akan menyukainya."

Taerin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penolakan dari Jassy. Dia tau jika Jassy menghindar karena saat gadis itu melihat mobil jemputannya datang, dia langsung berlari kearah mobilnya dengan terburu-buru dan seperti tidak memberi waktu pada orang didalamnya untuk turun.

Padahal Taerin bisa melihat dengan jelas dikursi belakang ada sosok wanita yang sama seperti kemarin menjemput Jassy. Ibunya disana, tapi kenapa Jassy seolah-olah menyembunyikannya? Jadi sekali lagi Taerin hanya bisa diam sembari memainkan sepatunya menunggu ayahnya menjemput.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhhh up juga akhirnya u.u

No coment buat chap ini! Cuma mau bilang kalo hurt-hurt bakalan diilangin beberapa chap kedepan, soalnya entar bakalan ada waktunya buat hurt lagi waktu Kyungsoo bakalan balik kemereka. Satu lagi, jahat itu gak mesti jahat. Baby vee disini buat Kyungsoo jahat cuman jahat yang cantik ;)

Oke guys... thank's for review chap kemarin. Baby vee mau bobok lagi karena masih dalam efek obat pilek jadi baby vee kerjaannya ngantuk terus :v

See you next chap, Bye-byeee... love you :* :* :*

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Channiemolly ... 21hana ... sara jong ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... kim gongju ... kyunginsoo ... wulankai500 ... karifka1201 ... kimkaaaaai ... Hanimi ... Nara ... Menma ... Dea ... Rizkinovitasarii ... Ahan2021 ... fitrihdy ... Gita7702 ... Guest ... kyungkyung ... dohchoco ... XOXO178 ... ryaauliao ... ChocoSoo ... dhyamanta1214 ... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... Lovesoo ... anindyakp ... ayudesy1222 ... ssuhoshnet ... ucrittri ... BubbleXia ... Insoo1288 ... kyungieee ... nalakartika31 ... ripusi1288 ... itsrain222**

.

p.s : ending TDPR besok ya, kalo gak besok lusa XD tinggal liat baby vee baikan kagak entar sama idung :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : REPEATING**

By : Baby vee

 **Main cast : Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin x (Kim) Taerin**

 **Rate : T**

 **Happy Reading :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taerin meremas tangan Jongin digenggamannya. Gadis itu gugup. Jongin tau seperti apa rasanya karena dia juga tengah merasakannya sekarang.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri Kyungsoo dan seorang gadis kecil lainnya menggandeng wanita itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan cantik seakan wanita itu tak memiliki beban apa pun. Bahkan Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dan Taerin seakan-akan mereka tidak mengenal bahkan memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

Padahal kemarin lusa Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri dan menanti moment ini. Dia bahkan bermaksud memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Tapi setelah melihat Kyungsoo... Jongin tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lidahnya seakan kelu hanya untuk menyapa wanita itu.

Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu, jika Jongin bahkan berani menguntitnya kini dia seakan segan. Lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berubah hanya dalam waktu hitungan bulan. Wanita itu bahkan tak terlihat sudah berkepala tiga ataupun memiliki anak remaja. Jika saat masih di Busan bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti lebih tua dari umurnya. Mungkin inilah perbedaan keadaan keuangannya sekarang dan dulu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah karena pernah membuat Kyungsoo hidup dengan serba kekurangan.

"Taerin-ah kenalkan ini auntie yang biasanya aku ceritakan. Dan auntie kenalkan ini Taerin teman pertamaku disekolah, lalu yang disebelah Taerin itu ayahnya." Jessy yang pertama kali membuka suara karena Taerin hanya diam saja menatap sendu kearah auntienya —Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Taerin, Jessy banyak bercerita tentangmu dan aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menjadi teman pertama Jessy."

Taerin menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya keras tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Saat tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir Taerin menyekanya cepat-cepat agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Dan dal itu membuat tautan tangannya dengan Kyungsoo terlepas. Saat dia sadar tangannya terlepas dari tangan ibunya, Taerin sudah hendak menggapainya lagi namun ibunya itu malah menarik tangannya dan beralih menyapa ayahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga ayah Taerin."

Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menatap sendu Kyungsoo. Dia dan Taerin seolah kompak menutup mulut didepan wanita itu padahal banyak hal yang mereka ingin ucapkan. Ini sulit. Jongin benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana jika seperti ini.

Taerin hendak mencoba berbicara dengan ibunya. Namun ucapannya terpotong terlebih dulu dengan Jessy yang langsung mencuri perhatian dari Kyungsoo.

"Auntie aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku yang lain. Kajja!"

Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum dan ngusak pucuk kepala Jessy sebelum menuruti Jessy yang menyeret tangannya. Dia pergi lagi meninggalkan sepasang ayah dan anak yang hanya bisa menatap sendu kearahnya. Merasa teramat berdosa karena pernah meninggalkannya tanpa berpikir seperti apa mereka membutuhkannya.

"Ayah.." panggil Taerin sembari menggoyangkan lengan ayahnya pelan. jongin menunduk dan mendapati anaknya menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Jongin mencelos melihat bagaimana bagaimana kesedihan putrinya yang terlihat sangat amat kentara.

"Aku merindukan ibu, yah.."

Dan hanya perlu satu kalimat itu Jongin langsung membawa Taerin kedalam pelukannya. Membelai punggung anak itu membuatnya tenang.

"Hei tenanglah, jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan menemui ibumu nanti dan bisa hidup bersama."

Taerin hanya mengangguk, menikmati kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Kyungsoo. Setelah tadi Jessy membawa Kyungsoo keliling dan memperkenalkannya kepada wali murid lainnya, wanita itu lalu memutuskan duduk saat panitia pekan olahraga mengumumkan bawa para siswa diperkenankan untuk bersiap-siap dan orangtua ataupun wali muridnya dipersilahkan untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"hai.." sapa Jongin ketika Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas. Namun saat mengetahui itu dirinya, Kyungsoo langsung melengos begitu saja tanpa membalas sapaan dari Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas, ternyata ini benar-benar Kyungsoo- _nya._ Lihat bagaimana wanita itu yang mengabaikannya, yang berarti semua senyum manisnya saat pertemuan pagi tadi kepura-puraan. Palsu. Jongin sudah memperkirakan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu." Ucap Jongin lagi, meski dia tau dia diabaikan namun dia tetap berusaha berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum miris sebelum kembali berucap.

"Taerin merindukanmu. Kembalilah Soo, kasihan Taerin jika terus menerus bersedih karena kau abaikan seperti itu. Bagaimana 'pun dia itu juga anakmu."

Jongin diam sebentar, "Kumohon. Seberapa besar kesalahannya kepadamu maafkanlah, dia masih kecil dan belum bisa berfikir mana yang baik dan buruk jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini Soo."

Keduanya diam sebelum terdengar suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya agar tidak beranjak pergi.

"Jangan menghindar. Kita benar-benar butuh berbicara."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan nyalang. Wanita itu tak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki didepannya itu dengan beraninya mencekal tangannya didepan umum, membuat beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin. "Maaf tuan. Tapi menurut saya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita. Permisi."

Dengan berakhirnya kata itu, Kyungsoo pun beranjak pindah kekursi dua deret dibelakang Jongin. meninggalkan Jongin yang lagi-lagi memandang sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Auntie~" seru Jessy berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah mendekat dipinggir lapangan tempat pekan olah raga dimulai.

"Auntie lihat? Aku dan kelasku tadi mengalahkan tim dari kelas lain. Lihat kami mendapat peringkat pertama dipermainan ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengusap peluh disekitar dahi Jessy.

"Auntie sudah melihatnya, kau dan timmu benar-benar hebat sayang." Jessy tersenyum senang mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo memujinya.

"Hei kau tidak lapar? Bukankah bagianmu sudah berakhir, tidak ingin makan siang dulu?"

"Ya, aku sudah lapar. Lagi pula lomba untuk anak laki-laki masih dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi kurasa lebih baik kita makan dulu."

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua pergi untuk makan siang bersama tanpa menyadari tatapan cemburu dari gadis lainnya.

"Hei sayang, kenapa diam saja disini?"

Taerin mendongak dan menemukan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh dengan sayang kepadanya.

"Ayah, aku hanya.."

"Ayah tau, sabar sayang. Nanti pasti kasih sayang ibumu akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Kita hanya perlu bersabar sedikit."

Taerin hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali memandang kearah Kyungsoo dan Jessy yang sedang asik makan siang bersama.

"Ayo makan siang." Ajak Jongin. taerin menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar ayah."

"Hei, tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti jika kau sakit bagaimana? Ibumu tidak akan suka jika melihat anak cantiknya ini sakit karena tidak mau makan."

"Mungkin jika aku sakit ibu akan mau kembali lagi kepadaku."

Jongin menatap Taerin dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca, "Taerin-ah... jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau hanya perlu bersa-"

"Ya-ya-ya. Aku tau jika aku hanya perlu bersabar. Tapi sekali lagi ayah, sabar itu juga ada batasnya." Potong Taerin dan langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan Jongin berdiri.

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan pergi menyusul ketempat Taerin pergi.

.

.

Taerin memanting pintu mobil dengan kasar setelah mobil yang dikendainya berhenti didepan rumahnya. Gadis itu langsung berlali begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya yang memanggil-manggilnya di mobil.

"Taerin-ah..." panggil Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya namun yang didapat hanya angin lalu karena Taerin tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan malah lari kedalam rumah.

Jongin dengan sigap juga langsung turun dan mengikuti Taerin menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat jelas. Itu jelas perbuatan Taerin.

Bahkan para maid yang berada dibelakang langsung berbondong-bondong mengintip melihat siapa gerangan yang berbuat sekasar itu. Dan Jongin yang tau langsung mengusir mereka agar kembali kepekerjaan masing-masing.

Langkah kaki Jongin memelan ketika berada didepan pintu kamar Taerin. Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri kedalam.

Hal pertama yang didapati Jongin adalah Taerin yang tengkurap dengan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya. Samar-samat dia mendengar suara tangisan yang teredam dari dalam bantal itu. Setelah menutup kembali pintunya Jongin berjalan mendekati Taerin dan duduk disebelah Taerin yang tengkurap.

Disentuhnya pundak gadis itu yang bergetar. "Taerin-ah..." panggilnya. Namun Taerin tidak merespon apapun. Untuk itu Jongin menarik bantal Taerin membuat Taerin mendongak sedikit kearahnya.

Hati Jongin mencelos melihat bagaimana keadaan anaknya. Wajah putih gadis itu memerah dengan aliran air mata dimana-mana, belum lagi bibir bawahnya yang bergetar itu digigit kuat-kuat berharap tangisannya mereda.

Diangkatnya gadis kecil itu sebelum membawanya kepelukannya.

"Menangislah. Jangan ditahan. Menangisnya dipelukan ayah." Dan hanya butuh satu kalimat itu untuk Taerin menumpahkan air matanya. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Jongin dan sesekali memukul ataupun mencengkaram dada ayahnya.

Taerin berulang-ulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata 'sakit.. sakit.. dan sakit'. Jongin tau yang dimakasud Taerin disini bukan sakit tubuhnya namun sakit hatinya. Jadi lelaki itu hanya bisa membiarkan Taerin sesukanya hingga hatinya lega. Dia hanya butuh tempat bersandar saat ini dan Jongin siap menjadi tempat bersandar itu untuk putri kecilnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Taerin terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Diusapnya air mata yang mulai mengering dipipi gadis itu. Lalu Jongin mulai menempatkan Taerin tidur ditempat yang benar karena Taerin tidur dipelukannya tadi.

Setelah selesai dan menyelimuti tubuh Taerin. Jongin memandang dalam kearah gadis itu. Dia jadi teringat tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu yang membuat Taerin menangis seperti ini. dia tau jika anaknya itu jelas sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri. Jongin sendiri juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa memperlakukan Taerin seperti itu.

Kejadian ini terjadi saat akhir acara pekan olah raga disekolah Taerin akan berakhir. Saat itu Taerin dan keponanakan Kyungsoo _–Jessy–_ jalan bersama dengan bergandengan. Kedua gadis cantik itu terlihat begitu senang karena kelas mereka keluar sebagai pemenang pertama diacara pekan olahraga tahun ini.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jongin kurang paham karena dia tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba yang dia tau adalah Taerin dan Jessy jatuh dan Kyungsoo berada disana menghempaskan tangan Taerin dan memarahinya menyalahkan Taerin tentang Jessy yang terluka dikaki dan sikunya, padahal jelas Taerin sendiri juga mendapat hal yang serupa. Malah Taerin terluka dibagian sudut bibirnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu buru-buru menghampiri mereka dan hendak ganti memerahi Kyungsoo yang memperlakukan hal seperti itu kepada anaknya sendiri. Namun saat lelaki itu sampai disana Kyungsoo sudah berlalu dengan memapah Jessy. Saat dia hendak menghampiri wanita itu, tangannya dicekal oleh Taerin.

"Ayah ayo pulang sekarang." Ucap gadis itu sebelum berlalu dengan kaki sedikit pincang menuju mobil mereka. Jongin tentu langsung mengikuti dibelakang Taerin dan saat dia ingin membantu Taerin berjalan, anaknya itu menolak dan berusaha berjalan sendiri.

Bahkan dimobil Taerin tidak bicara apapun. Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibirnya dan melempar pandangannya kejendela sebelahnya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mengingat kejadian disekolah Taerin tadi. Kepalanya sakit melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang keterlaluan seperti itu. Mungkin Jongin bisa memaklumi Kyungsoo yang belagak tidak kenal kepadanya namun jika sampai berbuat kasar terhadap Taerin itu adalah hal yang benar-benar kelewatan karena bagaimanapun Taerin itu anaknya.

Jongin memanjukan tubuhnya sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala Taerin yang tertidur.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ayah akan selalu menyanyangimu Taerin-ah."

.

.

"Nah sekarang lukamu sudah bersih." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari membereskan peralatan p3k kedalam kotaknya kembali.

"Auntie aku tidak apa-apa. Bahkan Taerin terluka lebih banyak dariku." Ucap jessy yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya beberapa detik sebelum kembali kepada kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jessy setelah selesai dengan peralatan ditangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam laci sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Auntie hanya menghawatirkanmu."

"Ya aku tau, tapi auntie seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu kepada Taerin. Aku yang salah dan Taerinlah yang menolongku saat aku jatuh tapi malah dia ikut jatuh."

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah ngusak rambut Jessy.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu dan bersihkan tubuhmu Jessy."

Jessy mengangguk, "Ya, selamat sore auntie aku kembali kekamar dulu."

Setelahnya Jessy keluar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka memang tadi langsung kekamar Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan luka-luka dikaki dan tangan Jessy.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjangnya setelah melihat Jessy benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian bawah bantalnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari Kyungsoo segera membawa menarik tangannya.

Ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah foto gadis yang tengah tersenyum cantik kearah kamera. Tanpa sadar air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja teringat perlakuan kasarnya kepada Taerin tadi sewaktu disekolah.

Jujur saja hatinya sakit ketika berbuat seperti itu kepada anaknya. Hatinya makin sakit ketika melihat tatapan terluka dimata putri kecilnya itu. Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi entah bagaimana bisa jadi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo membawa sebelah tangannya lagi untuk ngeraba kefoto Taerin tersebut. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika dirinya membayangkan bahwa itu benar-benar anaknya yang berada didepannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Taerin terlepas dari rasa kesalnya.

" _Taerin-ah.. maafkan ibu."_

.

.

.

Taerin berdiri didepan sebuah bagungan dengan pagar tinggi menjulang didepannya. Dia baru saja turun dari taksi, dengan kertas ditangannya dia berhasil sampai dialamat yang dia cari. Rumah ibunya.

Ini sudah sebulan lewat dari saat terakhir kali Taerin bertemu ibunya di pekan olahraga disekolahnya dan selama itu juga dia tidak pernah bertemu ibunya saat menjemput Jessy. Saat Taerin bertanya kenapa, Jessy hanya menjawab jika auntienya sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengantar jemputnya lagi.

Bermodal tekat, Taerin mendatangi bagian tata usaha disekolahnya dan mencari tau alamat rumah Jessy. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak diperbolehkan namun berhubung Taerin adalah cucu pemilik yayasan jadi hal itu sangat mudah untuk Taerin.

Dan untuk itulah Taerin berada disini. Dia ingin bertemu ibunya. Dia ingin semuanya kembali kesemula. Dia ingin meminta maaf dan mengakhiri drama menyedihkan ini. dia tidak bisa mengandalkan ayahnya karena segala upaya yang ayahnya lakukan hanya berakhir sia-sia jadi dia berinisiatif untuk kemari sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tau tentang rencananya ini dan entah sebuah keberuntungan lain karena ayahnya sedang berada di Jepang untuk perjalanan bisnis sehingga tidak ada yang akan mencarinya jika dia keluar diam-diam.

Taerin merapatkan mantelnya ketika merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus. Gadis itu mendongak keatas dan mendapati langit yang berwarna kelabu. Sepertinya akan hujan. Untuk itu Taerin segera menekan bell yang disediakan didepan gerbang 2 kali. Beberapa detik kemudian dia bisa melihat seseorang lelaki dengan tampang sangar mengintipnya melalui celah kecil digerbang. Taerin segera mendekat kearah lelaki itu.

"Selamat siang paman." Sapa Taerin. Dia bisa melihat lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ya ada apa adik kecil? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa ini benar rumah Jessy Do?"

"Maksudmu nona Jessy? Jika iya, benar ini memang kediaman nona Jessy Do."

Taerin tersenyum ketika mendapat jawaban benar dari alamat tujuannya.

"Ah saya Kim Taerin teman Jessy disekolah paman. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Jessy untuk membicarakan tugas dari guru kami yang tadi diberikan. Jadi apa Jessy ada dirumah sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan tanyakan orang didalam terlebih dahulu."

Taerin mengangguk dan diam menunggu didepan gerbang. Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya kerena udara yang berhembus semakin dingin. Ini hampir musim dingin jadi jelas udara terasa mulai dingin. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, gerbang didepan Taerin terbuka dan menambilkan seorang penjaga tadi yang menanyai-nanyainya.

"Nona Jessy ada didalam dan saya disuruh untuk mengantarkan nona masuk kedalam."

Taerin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah paman penjaga tadi setelah memasuki gerbang. Taerin melihat sekeliling dan hal yang dia dapat adalah pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah ayahnya. Semua terlihat hampir sama bedanya disini terdapat banyak bunga mawar itu saja.

Jarak lima meter Taerin bisa melihat Jessy yang berdiri didepan teras rumah sembari melambai kearahnya. Dan saat dia sudah sampai didepan Jessy paman penjaga yang mengantarnya tadi meminta untuk kembali ketempatnya bertugas.

"Taerin-ah, bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Dan apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Jessy penasaran.

"Aku.."

"Oh ayo masuk dulu, tidak baik bicara diluar." Potong Jessy sembari menyeret tangan Taerin untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

Setelah sampai didalam Jessy langsung membawanya duduk diruang tamu dan menawarkannya segelas minuman. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Jessy kembali dengan dua gelas jeruk ditangannya.

"Jadi katakan bagaimana kau bisa tau alamat rumahku?" tanya Jessy setelah menaruh gelas didepan Taerin.

Taerin mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang Jessy ajukan.

"Aku mencari tau alamatmu dari bagian tata usaha disekolah kita."

Jessy melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Taerin. "Mwo? Sampai seperti itu? Memang ada apa sampai kau harus mencari alamatku dari bagian tata usaha Taerin-ah, apakah ada yang benar-benar penting?"

Taerin mengangguk, "Memang apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu ibuku."

Jessy diam sebentar, "Ibu... mu? Maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mencari ibumu kemari Taerin-ah."

Taerin menghembuskan nafas sebelum memandang sendu kearah Jessy.

"Jess... aku tau kau tau siapa ibu yang aku maksud."

"a-aku benar-benar tidak tau taerin. Sungguh.."

"Jessy kumohon kau temanku kan? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Kumohon, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadanya Jess."

Jessy menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas yang Taerin berikan kepadanya namun disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dia juga sudah berjanji kepada auntienya.

Namun Jessy sepertinya harus mengingkarinya janjinya kepada auntienya ketika sekali lagi Taerin memohon kepadanya.

"Jessy... kumohon, sekali saja."

Dan jessy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan jujur kepada Taerin.

"Taerin-ah.. sebenarnya auntie_"

"Jadi ini si anak durhaka yang tega meninggalkan ibunya untuk hidup mewah dengan ayahnya? Dan untuk apa anak durhaka ini kemari?"

Ucapan Jessy terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik dinding. Jessy melebarkan matanya ketika tau jika itu adalah neneknya. Segera saja jessy berdiri dan mencoba mencegah neneknya untuk berbuat yang macam-macam kepada Taerin.

"Halmonie_" Jessy langsung diam ketika neneknya memandang tajam kearahnya. Jessy hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena bagaimana pun dia tidak berani melawan kepada neneknya.

Nyonya Do semakin berjalan mendekat kearah Taerin membuat Taerin memandang takut kearahnya karena wanita paruh baya yang secara tidak langsung adalah neneknya itu menatap tak suka kearahnya.

Dengan ragu Taerin membungkukan badannya sopan kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut untuk memberi salam.

"Se-selamat siang hal_"

"Jangan panggil aku halmoni karena aku bukan nenekmu." Potongnya.

Taerin meremah baju bagian bawahnya mendengar nada ketus dari wanita itu. Sungguh Taerin ingin menangis karena neneknya enggan mengakuinya sebagai cucunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya wanita itu masih dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibuku."

Taerin bisa mendengar neneknya itu mendecih seolah meremehkan ucapannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu ibumu? Cih, apa kau masih pantas memanggilnya ibu sekarang? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuang ibumu?"

Taerin sekali lagi menekan batinnya agar tidak menangis dihadapan neneknya karena bagaimanapun dia benar-benar harus bertemu ibunya sekarang.

Taerin sudah hendak membuka suara sebelum tangannya dicekal dan dia merasa tubuhnya diseret kearah pintu. Dia bisa mendengar Jessy yang memekik terkejut. Dia juga bisa merasakan tangannya yang sakit karena wanita paruh baya didepannya ini menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Taerin merintih sakit ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang dihempaskan dengan kasar dihalaman depan rumah keluarga ibunya itu.

"Kau pergi dari sini sekarang. Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu lagi." dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu neneknya tadi pergi berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian dan menangis.

.

.

Jessy berkali-kali melihat kearah jendela rumahnya. Taerin masih duduk bersimpuh didepan halaman besar rumahnya. Dia ingin menolongnya namun neneknya terus berada dibelakangnya untuk mengawasinya.

Jessy dibuat semakin khawatir ketika langit mulai memutahkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit dan lama kelamaan semakin deras. Sungguh dia bisa melihat Taerin yang menggigil disana. Gadis itu terus berfikir hal apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk menolong Taerin.

Dia tidak bisa menolong Taerin langsung karena pasti dia akan mendapat hukuman dari neneknya. Hingga sebuah nama lewat diotaknya. Orang itu jelas bisa menolong Taerin jadi untuk itu Jessy segera berlari menuju lantai dua setelah neneknya pergi kekamarnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Jessy langsung masuk dan membuat seseorang yang tengah berbaring diranjang dibuat kaget bukan main.

"Auntie sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum membetulkan posisi tidurnya dengan duduk menyender kekepala ranjang.

"Ya, demam auntie sudah turun setelah meminum obat dan tidur. Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?"

Jessy menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju bawah. Tubuhnya yang tadi pagi tadi terkena demam dan tak bertenaga kini dia paksakan untuk bekerja dengan tergesa-gesa.

Difikirannya hanya terdapat Taerin, Taerin dan Taerin. Dia menangis ketika mendengar cerita dari Jessy tadi. Dia semakin khawatir ketika melihat kejendela dan menpati hujan turun dengan derasnya sementara Taerin berada diluar sedang hujan-hujanan.

Saat tangannya sudah sampai diatas hendel pintu tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghentikannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan ibunya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menemuinya. Biarkan saja dia disana dan pergi sendirinya. Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu dan kenapa kau dengan mudahnya akan memaafkannya. Ingat Soo dia sudah berbuat jahat kepadamu."

"Tapi aku akan jelas lebih jahat lagi jika aku mengabaikannya dan membiarkannya kehujanan diluar sana eomma."

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau akan tetap disini."

"Eomma kumohon. Mau bagaimanapun perlakuannya dia tetap anakku eomma. Aku akan berdosa jika membalasnya seperti itu."

"Tapi soo kau_"

"Kumohon... eomma juga seorang ibu, eomma pasti bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Jadi kumohon eomma jangan halangi aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

No coment! Tau dah chap ini gaje tau-tau tau.

Baby vee Cuma mau mintak maap aja karena telat up. Ffn lagi bermasalah dan baby vee gak bisa ngebuka selama seminggu ini bahkan baby tiap masuk ke story langsung balik lagi. sedih sumpah.

Sedikit pengumuman ini ff bakalan berakhir di chap ke-10, yeyyyy... karena baby vee punya ff baru lagi jadi pin cepet-cepet akhirin ini ff. Capek sedih-sedih muluk.

Terakhir, thank's buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya. See you next chap, love you :*


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

 **Baby vee gak tanggung jawab buat yang nangis taupun baper waktu baca ff ini :p :v**

 **Oke, happy reading guys...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika ibunya menurunkan tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari pintu dan menghampiri Taerin.

Tanpa membawa payung ataupun alas kaki Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari menembus hujan. Tujuannya hanya satu. Tempat dimana Taerin bersimpuh.

Sementara itu diantara derasnya hujan yang turun, samar-samar Taerin melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali untuk menghalangi air hujan yang mengguyur wajah ayunya.

Semakin dekat, semakin jelas bayangan seseorang yang mendekatinya. Percaya tidak bercaya, kini sosok yang tidak lain adalah ibunya itu berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu ikut bersimpuh mensejajarkan badan mereka.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar karena kedinginan, Taerin berhasil menyebut nama wanita didepannya itu.

"Ibu..."

Wanita didepan Taerin itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Iya sayang, ini ibu."

Dan Taerin tidak bisa membendung air matanya untuk jatuh kembali meski tidak terlihat karena hujan. Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh ibunya yang juga dibalas erat. Taerin menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan ibunya. Bibirnya yang membiru itu semakin bergetar hebat antara kedinginan dan tangisnya yang berderai.

"Ibu.."

"ibu..."

"ibu.."

"Maafkan Taerin bu. Maafkan Taerin salah bu. Taerin mohon maafkan Taerin bu, jangan pergi lagi."

Taerin terus menerus melapalkan kata-kata tersebut. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan terus mendekap Taerin seperti enggan melepaskannya.

Diantara tangisannya itu, Taerin tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma, bogoshipo..." dan setelah mengucapkan itu Taerin tidak mengingat apapun kecuali semua yang mulai menghitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : REPEATING**

By : Baby vee

 **Main cast : Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin x (Kim) Taerin**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin segera berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ICU. Dia baru sampai dari Jepang karena sejak 3 jam lalu anak buahnya mengabarkan tentang Taerin yang menghilang, kabur lewat jendela kamarnya dilantai dua. Jongin yang cemas langsung secepat kilat memesan tiket pulang ke Korea saat itu juga. Dan saat kakinya baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara, salah satu anak buahnya mengabarkan jika Taerin masuk ruang ICU.

Dan selanjutnya kalian pasti bisa menebak bagaimana Jongin yang langsung membuang tasnya kepada anak buahnya dan merebut kunci mobil, mengendarainya dengan gila-gilaan dari bandara sampai rumah sakit. Bahkan dia tak jarang mendapatan umpatan dari mobil lain tapi toh Jongin tidak peduli yang penting sekarang bagaimana keadaan anaknya.

Semakin dekat ruang ICU Jongin bisa melihat sosok lain yang tengah duduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati Kyungsoo duduk disana dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Mata bulatnya langsung membola sempurna melihat Jongin berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung kearahnya. Refleks Kyungsoo langsung berdiri sehingga keduanya kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Jongin. bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bagaimana kau bisa berada disini bersama Taerin."

Kyungsoo bungkam. Dia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Jongin karena secara tidak langsung dia lah yang membuat Taerin bisa sampai masuk kemari.

Dan diamnya Kyungsoo itu semakin membuat Jongin mencurigai Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang bagaimana Taerin bisa berada disini?"

Wanita itu masih tetap memilih bungkam. Jongin sendiri enggan menanyakannya berulang jadi lelaki itu hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo didepannya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan. Hening menerpa keduanya. Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh untuk diam sementara Jongin sendiri lebih keras kepala dari pada Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah. Wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan,

"Maaf. Taerin bisa masuk kemari karena ku."

Mata Jongin membesar, lelaki itu menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang menunduk enggan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu Taerin masuk kemari karenamu?"

"Taerin pingsan karena kehujanan saat menungguku keluar dari rumah. Aku sendiri tidak tau jika Taerin berada didepan rumahku jika saja Jessy tidak memberitahuku saat aku bangun tidur."

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sial." Umpat lelaki itu.

"Kau bangun tidur sementara Taerin kehujanan diluar?" tanyanya. "Demi Tuhan, mana ada ibu yang tega membiarkan anaknya kehujanan diluar? Kau ini benar-benar ibunya atau bukan hingga tega berbuat seperti itu kepada anakmu sendiri."

"Maaf. Aku sungguh tidak tau jika Taerin berada diluar. Aku sedang demam jadi aku tidur. Sementara yang berada dirumah hanya ada ibuku dan Jessy. Jessy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ibuku mengusir Taerin. Sungguh aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Jongin mendengus keras. "Ibu mengusir Taerin? Dia neneknya dan tega seperti itu kepada cucunya?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Wanita itu tidak berani menjawab apapun karena dengan jelas dia bisa melihat bagaimana emosinya Jongin saat ini. bahkan wajah lelaki itu memerah meredam amarahnya. Untuk itu Kyungsoo hanya bungkam bermaksud tidak menambah amarah Jongin.

"Mungkin jika kau tidak bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan Taerin mungkin Taerin tidak akan sampai seperti ini."

"Kau tau seberapa Taerin merindukanmu. Apa kau juga tau bagaimana Taerin yang selalu mengigau memanggil namamu ditidurnya? Apa kau juga tau bagaimana Taerin menangis ditidurnya dan terus menerus meminta maaf kepadamu disana. Apa kau tau semua itu? Jawab aku! Apa kau tau seberapa menderitanya Taerin selama kau tidak ada? Kau egois hanya memikirkan egomu saja!"

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. wanita itu menangis ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. dia tidak tau akan seperti itu efeknya kepada Taerin.

Kyungsoo terus mengucapkan maaf dari setiap ucapan pedas yang dilontarkan Jongin kepadanya. Dia menyadari jika ini salahnya Taerin bisa masuk rumah sakit jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menerima segala amarah Jongin.

Namun amarah Kyungsoo tersulut ketika Jongin mengucapkan, _"Kau tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai ibunya."_ Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatap nyalang kearah Jongin.

"Aku tidak pantas dipanggil ibunya?" wanita itu mendengus. "Lalu kau sendiri memang apakah pantas dipanggil sebagai ayahnya? Jangan hanya karena kau bersikap selayaknya ayah selama bebrapa bulan ini jadi kau melupakan kesalahanmu selama ini. kemana kau saat aku mengandung Taerin? Kemana kau saat aku melahirkan Taerin dan kemana kau saat aku membesarkan Taerin mati-matian? KUTANYA KAU KEMANA SELAMA INI BRENGSEK! Jangan hanya menyalahkanku karena semua ini juga terjadi karenamu! Jika kau tidak tiba-tiba datang diantara aku dan Taerin mungkin aku dan Taerin tetap akan hidup bahagia seperti biasanya. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau bersih disini Jongin!"

Dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang bungkam. Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan seperti menemparnya kembali. Dia melupakan jika semua ini berakar darinya. Andai saja jika dulu dia tidak menghambili Kyungsoo. Andai saja jika dulu dia tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo menggugurkan janin Taerin dan memintanya pergi. Andai saja dulu dia mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Andai saja jika dulu dia mencari mereka lebih awal. Atau andai saja jika dia tidak menemui Kyungsoo dan Taerin yang sudah bahagia bersama. Tapi sekali lagi, semua hanya perandaian yang tidak akan bisa Jongin ulang. Jadi jika semua diurutkan maka penyebab segala kekacauan ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hening kembali menerpa keduanya sampai pintu ICU dibuka oleh seorang dokter yang tadi masuk untuk menangani Taerin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung berhamburan kearah dokter tersebut bergantian menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Taerin didalam.

Namun dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari dua orang dihadapannya.

"Keadaan nona Taerin baik-baik saja tuan dan nyonya." Tenangnya yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin seketika menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Nona Taerin hanya kedinginan karena terlalu lama terpapar air hujan namun selebihnya nona Taerin baik-baik saja setelah kami tangani."

"Apa saya boleh melihatnya dok?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu boleh, namun nona Taerin harus dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa dulu. Untuk itu silahkan tuan dan nyonya menyelesaikannya dibagian administrasi terlebih dulu."

Setelah mengetakannya dokter tersebut kembali masuk kedalam setelah berpamitan menyisahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berduaan diluar.

"Kau temani Taerin dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah Jongin yang kemudian pergi menuju bagian administrasi.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu ruang rawat Taerin. Lelaki itu mendapati Kyungsoo yang memandang kearahnya ketika dia masuk, namun beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada taerin yang masih tertidur diranjangnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat lalu menaruh sebuah paper bag didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap paper bag yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. wanita itu lalu memandang Jongin dengan penuh tanya. Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya, Jongin memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Itu baju gantimu. Gantilah baju dikamar mandi terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih." Wanita itu menolaknya membuat Jongin sedikit sebal karena sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mungkin menunggui Taerin sampai sadar dengan baju yang basah seperti itu kan Soo?"

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir dan melihat kembali tampilannya yang bisa dibilang berantakan.

Untuk itu Jongin mengambil paper bag didepan Kyungsoo lalu menaruhnya ditangan wanita itu.

"Ganti bajumu. Setidaknya pikirkan juga kondisimu. Kau bisa terkena demam lagi jika memakai baju yang basah seperti ini. jika kau juga sakit lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Taerin nanti? Ganti baju dulu ya?" Jongin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Kyungsoo. Membujuk wanita itu untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan bujukannya itu berhasil saat Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang menegakkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat Kyungsoo menyentuh knop pintu, tanpa berbalik wanita itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin yang sukses membuat senyuman terbit dibibir lelaki beranak satu itu.

Jongin dengan senyum cerahnya menghampiri Taerin lalu mengecup pelipisnya sebelum berbisik,

"Kau akan mendapatkan ibumu lagi sayang. Ayah berjanji."

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka pintu kamar mandi adalah Taerin yang masih tertidur sedang Jongin terlihat sibuk membaca berita dikoran dengan kaki yang terlipat diatas sofa dipojok ruangan.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki dress yang dibelikan oleh Jongin sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Taerin. Wanita itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Taerin. Dilihatnya sekali lagi anaknya itu. Lagi-lagi rasa sesal kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Dia benar-benar menyesal membuat anaknya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Taerin bergerak digenggamannya. Refleks Kyungsoo berdiri untuk melihat Taerin yang sepertinya sudah hendak sadar.

"Taerin-ah.." panggil wanita itu lembut.

Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Taerin lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan Taerin?" tanyanya khawatir. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Jongin menoleh kearahnya.

"Sepertinya Taerin akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"Benarkah?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Taerin.

Keduanya kini bisa melihat bagaimana mata Taerin yang mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Taerin-ah.." sekali lagi Kyungsoo memanggil anak gadisnya.

Taerin yang masih setengah sadar langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Ibu.." panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya sayang ini ibu. Ibu disini."

Mendengar itu Taerin langsung bangkit lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo tentu terkejut dengan reaksi putrinya itu. Apalagi Taerin baru sadar dan pasti badannya masih lemas.

"Sayang jangan terlalu bergerak banyak dulu. Badanmu masih lemas." Ingat Kyungsoo. Namun Taerin tidak menjawab membuat Kyungsoo bingung hingga wanita itu mendengar isakan kecil dari Taerin.

"Hiks..."

"Taerin-ah, kau menangis?" Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan Taerin lalu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Taerin yang dialiri oleh air mata.

"Kenapa menangis sayang? Ada apa? Katakan pada ibu." Namun Taerin menggeleng membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Hiks.. ibu, maafkan Taerin bu." Ucap gadis itu disela isakannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu lalu kembali membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey sudah tidak apa-apa. Ibu juga minta maaf ya."

Taerin menggeleng kembali dipelukan Kyungsoo. "Ani. Ibu tidak salah apa-apa, disini Taerin yang salah karena meninggalkan ibu jadi maafkan Taerin bu. Taerin tidak akan nakal lagi seperti itu."

"Sttt... sudah sudah sudah. Ibu sudah memaafkanmu sayang, jadi sekarang Taerin tidak boleh menangis lagi oke?"

"Benarkah ibu sudah memaafkan Taerin?"

"Iya sayang."

"Terimakasih bu. Jangan tinggalkan Taerin lagi bu."

"Tidak sayang. Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Lalu keduanya larut dalam pelukan kebahagian. Jongin yang menyaksikannya ikut terharu. Lelaki itu sebenarnya ingin ikut menangis namun dia seorang lelaki disini apalagi disini dia seorang ayah jadi dia harus kuat tidak boleh cengeng untuk itu Jongin menyalurkan keharuannya itu dengan tersenyum lembut memandang bahagia kearah kedua malaikatnya tersebut.

Taerin yang masih asik memeluk ibunya merasakan seseorang seperti memandang terus kearahnya. Gadis itu lalu mendongak dan sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri sembari memandang kearahnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan Taerin tersentak lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan Taerin bermaksud melihat wajah anaknya.

"Sayang ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Namun Taerin tidak menjawab dan malah memandang lurus kearah belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun akhirnya memilih mengikuti arah pandang Taerin. Dan Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri disana. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa Taerin seolah kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin disini.

"A-ayah?"

"Bagaimana ayah ada disini?" tanya Taerin sedikit takut.

Jongin lalu berjalan mendekat membuat Taerin memberingsut mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hai anak nakal, kenapa kau kaget ayah disini? Kau tidak menyangka ayah menemukanmu yang kabur dari rumah ya?"

"Kabur?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, nona muda ini kabur dari pagi dari rumah dan membuat seluruh penjaga serta maid pusing mencarinya. Bahkan aku langsung terbang dari Jepang karena takut ada apa-apa dengannya." Jelas Jongin.

Sementara Taerin sendiri hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Ayah maafkan Taerin. Taerin hanya ingin bertemu dengan ibu saja. Sungguh Taerin tidak bermaksud kabur dari rumah." Jelasnya.

Jongin mendekat lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Taerin.

"Hey, jangan ulangi lagi. ayah benar-benar menghawatirkanmu."

Taerin mengangguk, "Hm, Taerin janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Tapi maafkan Taerin dulu."

"Ayah sudah memaafkanmu. Sudah sini peluk ayah dulu."

Dan Taerin langsung berhamburan memeluk ayahnya. Ya bagaimana pun dia merindukan ayahnya karena dua hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dan lagi dia juga bahagia karena disini juga ada ibunya. Untuk itu Taerin lalu melepas pelukan ayahnya.

"Ibu ayo kita berpelukan bersama." Ucap Taerin bersemangat. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo menolak membuat Taerin melunturkan senyumnya.

"Sayang ibu ti_"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan memiliki keluarga yang utuh, apa salah bu?" potong Taerin.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tega akhirnya dengan ragu ikut mendekat dan ikut berpelukan bersama dengan Taerin dan Jongin. taerin tersenyum senang saat dirinya berada ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mencintai kalian, ayah ibu.." dan ucapan itu membuat kedua hati orang dewasa disana menghangat. Sungguh hanya perlu hal kecil seperti ini untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuuuu, ketemu baby vee lagi... up asap yess.. anggep pengganti kenapa baby vee gak up 10 hari. Jangan bahas dikitnya karena emang ini dikit. Chap besok lagi baby vee coba banyakin dahhh...

Oh ya sebenrnya banyak yang mau baby vee omongin chap kemarin, cuman baby vee udah keburu sebel sama ffn jadi udah deh baby singkat aja. Untuk masalah mau end emang ini mau end dan baby vee udah buat ff baru buat ganti ini, tapi masih dirahasiain tunggu ff ini kelar sama ff satu juga hampir kelar entar baru baby vee publish. Jujur ngerjain dua ff itu susah pakek banget karena apa baby vee kadang salah nulis cerita kayak ini waktu ngetik masak iya baby vee jadi ngetik yang die for you :v udah ahhh jangan dibahas kesel entar baby vee jadinya udah ngetik banyak ehhh salah kan sebel..

Oh ya, thanks buat yang review chap kemarin, dikit ya gak kayak biasanya tapi biarin dah gpp penting ada yang review :D

Akhir kata, see you next chap, love you :* bye-byee...

 **.**

 **Thank's to (Chap 6)**

 **zoldyk ... ndsookai ... wulankai500 ... ripusi1288 ... sara jong ... Rizkinovitasarii ... dinadokyungsoo1 ...** Nara **... deaacn ...** Krispykriss **... Eunmi88 ... Lovesoo ... karifka1201 ... BubbleXia ... kimkaaaaai ... Sleepyinsomniacx ...** lovekaisoo **... anindyakp ...** T.a **... khusnulkhatimah952 ... ayudesy1222 ...** misslah **...** dhyamanta1214 **...** Guest (1) **... Gita7702 ... channiemolly ... Siti Aisyah648 ... Loyh ...** Menma **...** Dea **... itsrain222 ... 21hana ... Ahan2021 ... dohchoco ...** ditha **... ssuhoshnet ... ryaauliao ... XOXO178 ...** kyungkyung **... Yoon Hwa Young ... KittiToKitti ... Park RinHyun-Uchiha ...** Guest (2) **...** Kimkkkkkkk **... akaindhe**

 **.**

 **Thank's to (Chap 7)**

 **ripusi1288 ... detiandini45 ...** misslah **... KittiToKitti ... itsrain222 ...** Nara **... TulangRusuknyaDyo ... ryaauliao ... kjongsoo1214 ... sara jong ...** 1214 **...** Dea **... channiemolly ... ndsookai ... kimkaaaaai ... khusnulkhatimah952 ... dinadokyungsoo1 ... Park RinHyun-Uchiha ...** kyungiee **... BubbleXia ...** Guest **... Lovesoo ... wulankai500 ... ssuhoshnet ...** dhyamanta1214 **... nadoxoxo ... 21hana ... Youta Mo ... kim gongju**

 **.**

 **p.s : kuy abis baca ini baca Die For You, baby vee up barengan lhooo^^,**


	9. Chapter 9

Hal pertama yang Taerin lihat ketika membuka pintu adalah bagaimana ibunya yang dengan luesnya membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Sudah selesai ganti bajunya?"

Taerin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sudah bu."

"Baiklah tunggu ayahmu sebentar lalu kita pulang setelah ibu selesai membereskan ini." taerin mengangguk lalu duduk disofa sebelah ibunya yang mengepak perlengkapannya.

Tadi pagi, saat dokter mengecek keadaannya dia bilang bahwa Taerin sudah diperbolehkan untuk dibawa pulang setelah menghabiskan infusnya. Tentu hal itu disambut baik oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin. siangnya setelah infusnya habis, perawat datang untuk melepas infusnya dan Taerin bersiap untuk kembali kerumah.

Ayahnya pergi untuk mengurus masalah administrasi sedang ibunya membereskan baju-baju yang dibawa ayahnya padahal dia hanya tidur disana satu malam tapi ayahnya membawakan satu tas baju yang bisa dipakai untuk seminggu kedepan. Taerin mendengus ketika mengingat bagaimana ayahnya yang terlihat begitu konyol dengan tas-tas berisi perlengkapannya tadi malam.

Ah, Taerin juga merasa senang karena dari kemarin ibunya terus berada disampingnya. Ibunya yang dulu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kini sudah kembali lagi. sungguh Taerin tak memiliki hal yang paling membahagiakan kecuali sekarang dia bisa berada diantara ibu dan ayahnya.

15 menit kemudian ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu dan mengajak mereka untuk segera turun. Dia meminta maaf karena terlalu lama. ayahnya memberi alasan jika dia mengambil mobilnya diparkiran dulu untuk dibawa kedepan pintu masuk agar tidak menyusahkan Taerin dan Kyungsoo nantinya.

Taerin dengan dituntun ibunya akhirnya bisa memasuki mobil. Sementara ayahnya menaruh barang-barangnya dibagasi. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Taerin bahagia adalah ibunya akan ikut pulang kerumah ayahnya.

.

Setelah membantu Taerin masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi bagian belakang. Kyungsoo segera memutar bermaksud untuk duduk dibangku bagian depan. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang duduk didepan kemudi dengan menatapnya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum membalasnya.

Ditariknya pintu mobil. Saat hendak masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sebelah tangannya ditarik dari arah berlawan dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan wajahnya langsung memucat ketika mendapati siapa yang menarik sebelah tangannnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ucap sosok itu tegas.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat mulai bergetar. Raut wajahnya semakin memucat melihat betapa garangnya ekspresi kakaknya.

"O-oppa.." gugup Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya mengasihani wajah memucat Kyungsoo, Seungsoo segera menarik kasar adiknya itu membuat Kyungsoo menjauh dari mobil Jongin. tentu Kyungsoo tidak langsung menurut dibawa, wanita itu jelas terlihat memberontak dengan menarik tangannya dan memberhentikan kakaknya untuk membawanya lebih jauh.

"Oppa tunggu, jangan begini oppa!"

Seungsoo menulikan telinganya akan permohonan adiknya untuk melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan berhenti untuk menyeret tangan adiknya. Bahkan Seungsoo tetap menyeret tubuh mungil adiknya meski mendengar tangis adiknya yang mulai pecah. Entah kenapa kali ini Seungsoo seolah tidak mengiba sama sekali meski mendengar bagaimana adiknya yang menangis sembari memohon.

Tepat sekitar 5 meter Seungsoo menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh dari mobil Jongin. tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang tepat didepannya bermaksud menghentikan tindakannya menyeret Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu dulu Seungsoo-ssi anda ingin membawa Kyungsoo kemana?" cegah Jongin.

Seungsoo mendengus melihat Jongin didepannya. Dia sudah terlanjur tidak menyukai Jongin meski dia mendengar seperti apa kebaikan lelaki itu untuk anaknya bersama Kyungsoo, tapi yang jelas Seungsoo tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Jangankan untuk menyukainya, menatap wajahnya seperti sekarang saja rasanya Seungsoo malas.

"Apa urusanmu? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri jangan ikut campur masalah keluarga kami." Ketus Seungsoo berniat menarik Kyungsoo kembali namun urung karena tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin. dengan segera Seungsoo menghempaskan dengan kasar tangannya yang dicekal oleh Jongin.

"Brengsek, jangan pegang aku dengan tangan laknatmu itu."

Seluruh orang yang berada didepan rumah sakit seketika berkerumun dan menonton dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mendekat kearah kakaknya yang sedang saling lempar tatapan sengit dengan Jongin.

"Oppa, hentikan. Semua orang melihat kearah kita." Ingat Kyungsoo. Namun rasanya ucapan Kyungsoo itu percuma karena bukannya berhenti, Seungsoo malah semakin membuat keributan.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Kyungsoo seketika menutup mulutnya saat melihat kakaknya dengan tiba-tiba memukul Jongin dan membuat lelaki itu oleng seketika.

"Ya tuhan Jongin." teriak Kyungsoo. Wanita itu hendak menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk ditanah dengan luka dibagian sudut kanan bibirnya. Namun gerakan refleks Kyungsoo itu bisa dibaca Seung sehingga Seungsoo menghalangi Kyungsoo.

"Diam disini dan jangan mencoba menolong bajingan itu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Seungsoo langsung berlari dan menerjang Jongin. mendudukinya dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi membuat seluruh orang menjerit histeris melihat bagaimana Jongin tergeletak tak melawan ataupun membalas hantaman Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras melihat bagaimana hancurnya wajah Jongin. seungsoo sepertinya benar-benar melampiaskan amarahnya dengan baik dan hal itu didukung dengan Jongin yang terlihat pasrah dengan segela tinjuannya.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, security datang dan mulai memisahkan keduanya. Awalnya memang susah karena meski sudah berhasil dipisahkan sekalipun Seungsoo tetap bernafsu untuk mengahabisi Jongin. bahkan lelaki itu tak segan menendang bagian tubuh Jongin yang didapat digapainya.

"Sial, kenapa kalian memisahkanku. Bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan mungkin hal itu kurang." Maki Seungsoo. Sementara security yang menyeretnya hanya diam tak mengacuhkan segala racauan dari mulut Seungsoo yang terus memaki.

Kyungsoo bersimpuh disebelah Jongin. dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo menangkup wajah babak belur Jongin.

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya kasar, "J-jongin-ah.."

Mata sayu Jongin sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat ternyata benar Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin terbata ketika melihat Kyungsoo menumpahkan air matanya tanpa suara.

Dengan perlahan Jongin membawa sebelah tangannya menuju pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata disana dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sakit jika melihatmu menangis."

Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika merasakan betapa lembut Jongin menghapus air matanya. Air matanya seolah luruh begitu saja karena Jongin. hatinya semakin teriris melihat bagaimana Jongin yang mencoba tersenyum meski Kyungsoo tau bagaimana sakitnya tubuh Jongin. dan Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya untuk itu.

Kyungsoo yang masih tenggelam dalam tangisnya tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan ketika merasakan tangan Jongin hilang dari sebelah pipinya.

Wanita itu melirik dari balik matanya yang berair dan menemukan Jongin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya. Seketika panik melanda dan membuat Kyungsoo berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur mereka berada diareal depan rumah sakit sehingga dengan cekatan perawat membantu Kyungsoo untuk membawa Jongin menuju ICU.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerang sakit ketika pantatnya membentur lantai. Didepannya Seungsoo berdiri dengan angkuh dan penuh kebencian.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan mendekati siberengsek itu lagi. tapi kenapa kau malah bersama dengannya dan anak sialannya itu dari kemarin. Kemana otakmu Soo! Kau itu bodoh tuli atau tolol sebenarnya." Gelegarnya. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya menolak segala ucapan yang dilempar oleh Seungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang kau diam disini dan tidak boleh kemanapun sampai nanti si brengsek dan anak sialannya itu berhenti berusaha menemuimu."

Seungsoo langsung pergi dan mengunci pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berdiri, namun wanita itu terlambat karena pintunya sudah ditutup bahkan dikunci dari luar oleh kakaknya.

"Oppa! Kumohon buka pintunya. Aku harus bertemu dengan Jongin dan Taerin. Oppa kumohon!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu terus berteriak meskipun percuma karena Seungsoo tetap tidak menampakkan tanda untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak gentar dan tetap menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Oppa, kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku, hiks."

Sampai Kyungsoo kehilangan tenaganya untuk berteriak dan memukul-mukul pintunya Seungsoo tetap tidak datang untuk membukakan pintu.

.

.

Taerin memajukan tubuhnya ketika melihat pergerakan dari tubuh ayahnya. Dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat kelopak mata ayahnya mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ayah~" panggilnya.

Jongin menggulirkan atensinya kearah suara buah hatinya yang memanggil dengan lirih. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil membuatnya mendesis sakit karena merasa wajahnya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Dan saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah panik bergelantung dimuka anaknya. Jongin segara berkata, "Ayah tidak apa-apa" untuk menenangkan anaknya.

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jongin tidak tau jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh putrinya itu hanya saja dia bisa melihat bagaimana sendunya aura yang menguar disekitar Taerin seolah-olah gadis itu tengah berduka kini.

Sedang Jongin sendiri tengah menggali ingatannya dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia bisa berada disini. Lelaki itu mulai merajut satu persatu serpihan memorinya tentang kejadian kemarin sampai sebuah nama terlintas dikepalanya. Kyungsoo.

Terakhir yang diingat Jongin adalah dia babak belur karena ingin menghalangi kakak Kyungsoo membawa Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan karena tangannya diseret paksa oleh kakaknya itu. Sedang dilain sisi dia juga harus mempertahankan Kyungsoo untuk Taerin putrinya dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan dia tidak melawan sama sekali ketika kakak Kyungsoo memukulnya karena Jongin hanya ingin kakak Kyungsoo menyalurkan kekesalannya saat itu. Jongin sendiri juga merasa patut untuk mendapat luka-luka ini karena bagaimanapun dialah dalang dibalik hancurnya hidup Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Taerin-ah, ibumu dimana?"

Taerin mendongak ketika mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya.

Jongin menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat ini karena terlihat jelas dari tindak tanduk dari taerin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin. namun Taerin hanya melempar tatapan ragu kepada ayahnya. Namun Jongin hanya memberi senyum maklum dan menyuruh Taerin lebih halus lagi agar mau bercerita.

"Bicaralah. Ayah tau pasti ada yang tidak beres. Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu sebenarnya Taerin-ah.."

"Sebenarnya.." Taerin melirik Jongin ragu namun Jongin segera melemparinya dengan senyum membuat Taerin menghembuskan nafasnya dan memulai ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi setelah ayah dibawa ke ICU, kakak ibu datang lagi dan menyeret ibu pergi. Ibu menolak namun ibu tidak bisa melawan karena tubuh ibu lebih kecil dan tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh kakak ibu."

"Lalu Taerin tidak mencoba menolongnya?"

Taerin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak. Taerin sudah mencoba menolong dan mempertahankan ibu untuk tinggal namun sekali lagi, taerin kalah ketika kakak ibu mendorong Taerin hingga jatuh. Bahkan ibu menangis semakin keras ketika diseret dibawa pergi."

Darah jongin tiba-tiba mendidih rasanya ketika mendengar ucapan anaknya yang mengaku didorong oleh Seungsoo. Jongin mungkin diam jika dia yang diperlakukan seperti itu, namun jika anaknya yang disakiti maka Jongin akan maju paling depan untuk melawan orang itu.

Jongin segera saja hendak bangkit dari tidurnya namun saat ditengah-tengah lelaki itu mengerang ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat dibahu sebelah kanannya.

"Ayah!" pekik taerin ketika melihat bagaimana Jongin mengerang kesakitan. Gadis itu bingung sendiri melihat bagaimana ayahnya mengerang sakit. Jadi taerin segera membawa ayahnya kembali berbaring ketempat semula.

"Ayah mau kemana sih! Ayah tau, ayah itu tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu karena bahu ayah mengalami cidera."

"Ayah hanya ingin kerumah ibumu."

Taerin mengehembuskan nafas berat, "Jika kondisi ayah seperti ini bagaimana ayah akan menghadapi kakak ibu? Setidaknya ayah harus sembuh terlebih dahulu baru ayah bisa datang kerumah ibu."

Dan Jongin sepertinya membenarkan ucapan dari Taerin. Bagaimana dia bisa herdapan dengan Seungsoo jika keadaannya semenyedihkan ini. bisa-bisa bukannya dia pulang dengan Kyungsoo digandengannya malah dia akan kembali masuk rumah sakit kembali.

Oke sepertinya Jongin harus menunda misinya untuk membawa Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar. Wanita itu duduk diatas kasur dengan kaki yang ditekuk kejajar dengan dadanya. Dia terus dalam posisi seperti itu selama seminggu kebelakang.

Kakaknya benar-benar mengurungnya. Mungkin awalnya Kyungsoo akan menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan, namun 3 hari kebelakang Kyungsoo hanya diam karena merasa percuma dengan tindakannya karena kakaknya benar-benar berlaku tega kepadanya.

Pintunya hanya dibuka sedikit lalu ditaruhkan makanan yang sama sekali Kyungsoo tidak sentuh. Selama seminggu ini Kyungsoo hanya meneguk air sebagai asupannya sehingga tidak heran berat badannya tiba-tiba jatuh.

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka melainkan suara seorang gadis yang berbisik didepan daun pintu.

"Auntie... auntie bisa mendengarku? Ini Jessy."

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mendongak dan berlari secepat kilat kearah pintu. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memukulnya keras-keras.

"Jessy Jessy Jessy, tolong tolong auntie. Tolong auntie keluar disini, auntie mohon." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menangis. Dia benar-benar frustasi karena seluruh isi rumahnya ini berada dikubu kakaknya. Membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan harapan untuk pergi menemui Taerin dan Jongin. namun saat mendengar suara jessy diluar, seketika Kyungsoo merasa seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Shhttt, kumohon auntie jangan berteriak nanti orang-orang akan mendengar jika aku kemari karena dad melarang aku kemari."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, auntie akan berbicara lebih pelan. tapi taerin apa kau bisa membebaskan auntie sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin namun jessy akan mencoba. Tapi sebelumnya jessy memiliki sebuah berita untuk auntie."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Berita apa?"

"Emm, ini tentang Taerin dan ayahnya."

"A-ada apa dengan taerin dan ayahnya, Jessy? Katakan kepada auntie ada apa?"

"Mereka ada disini. Lebih tepatnya ada diluar teras depan."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi jessy kemari berniat membantu auntie untuk keluar sehingga bisa menemui mereka. Auntie tunggu sebentar, jessy akan mencari cara untuk mengambil kunci dari kepala pelayan."

Kyungsoo berdiam diri ketika Jessy menghilang. Wanita itu terus berdiri mondar-mandir karena cemas. Dia cemas dengan keadaan Taerin dan Jongin diluar sana. Dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan anak dan ayah anaknya itu.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara kunci pintu diputar dan pintu dibuka perlahan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jessy berdiri dengan senyum yang cantik diwajahnya. Seketika Kyungsoo langsung berhamburan kearah pintu yang dibuka.

"Ya tuhan, jessy terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari memeluk keponakannya itu. Jessy hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ya, sekarang auntie segera turun karena daddy berniat mengusir mereka. Jadi auntie harus cepat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga. Bahkan wanita itu menuruni tangga dengan 2 tangga sekali gus agar cepat.

Jessy yang melihat dari depan kamar Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Gadis itu sedikit lega karena setidaknya dia bisa membantu Kyungsoo meski sekali saja.

" _Good luck Aunt."_ Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayyyyy *senyum-senyumkayakkagakpunyadosa*

Oke baby vee tau ini terlalu lama. iya emang lebih dari 2minggu kok. Baby vee juga tau kalo ini pendek. Sekali malah, huft u,u

Sebelumnya baby vee mau mintak maaf karena telat banget upnya. Baby vee punya banyak banget masalah belakang ini. masalah pertama baby vee itu tugas! Dah itu musuh terbesar. Bayangin aja baru kelar satu tugas dah muncul tugas lain, kan kesyel. Terus masalah kedua baby vee itu males XD penyakit males itu emang susuh banget ilangnya dan sebenernya ide itu banyak waktu baby vee mikir dijalan tapi giliran baby vee duduk didepan leptop ide itu ilang entah kemana, dan sekali lagi itu bikin kesel.

Jujur sebenernya baby vee niat nyeselain tulisan chap ini kemarin pulang kuliah karena kebetulan baby vee dapet ide kayak apa waktu berangkat kuliah. Tapi rencana cuman rencana, baby vee kenak musibah kemarin. Ya ampun, kemarin baby vee itu ada kuliah subuh dan waktu keluar kelas jam 8 pagi kalian tau baby vee dapet berita apa? Baby vee dapet berita rumah baby vee kebakaran. Dan baby vee suruh segera pulang. Seketika ide ide baby vee yang udah direncanain buat lanjutannya hilang begitu saja. Dan yang paling buat nyesek baby vee itu yang kebakar ternyata kamar baby vee doang. Barang-barang baby vee habis semua dan jangan tanyakan exo sfuffnya baby vee karena udah hilang jadi debu. Hiks sedih. Bahkan jas almamater baby vee lenyap tak bersisa tinggal gantungannya doang. Kan kesel. Dan yang paling bikin baby vee pingin nangis itu tiga hal. Satu D.o nya baby vee sudah melebur semua TT kedua, hellokittynya baby vee juga habis semua hiks nyesek kalo inget mana ada boneka dari mantan lagi, ketiga leptop baby vee ikut kebakar, bahkan udah ringsek pinggirannya tapi untung masih bisa dipakek dan baby vee lega saat itu juga, karena kalo enggak kenak mungkin baby vee bakalan hiatus dari ffn karena baby vee kagak suka nulis di hp, gak seleluasa nulis dileptop. Tapi untung lah kayaknya allah masih sayang baby vee.

Uhhh panjang ya curhatannya baby vee XD udah ah curcolnya. Thanks yang mau negbaca curcol baby vee ;)

Emmm, buat yang review chap kemarin thanks ya. See you next chap, love you :* byee-byee~

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **nadoxoxo, Loyh, Lovesoo, sara jong, kjongsoo1214, ucrittri, ripusi1288, ndsookai,** Nara **, detiandini45, itsrain222, KittiToKitti, anindyakp, ssuhoshnet, SFA30, kyunginsoo, Ahan2021, ryaauliao, BaekNoona, AyyuChoi, dinadokyungsoo1,** 1288 **,** Mbul **,** dhyamanta1214 **, XOXO178, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, wulankai500, chenma, Sofia Magdalena, BubbleXia, Insoo1288,** hamidah **, ayudesy1222, Cimolah,** Guest **, firafitriy,** kyungkyung

 **.**

Ps : yang nanya Taerin punya adek enggak, jawabnnya chap besok yakkk :*

 _ **pss : Yang pengen kenalan sama baby vee bisa pm terus mintak pin bb or wa entar kita bisa chat bareng ;) kalo mau kalo kagak mau ya udah XD**_


	10. ENDING-EPILOG

Sial!

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya selayaknya gadis remaja yang akan bertemu pertama kali dengan kekasihnya. Padahal umurnya saja sudah mencapai kepala tiga dengan seorang anak gadis berumur 14 tahun.

Sungguh, malu rasanya Kyungsoo merasakan debaran didadanya ketika mendengar lelaki disebalah mengucapkan _'Aku bersedia'_ dengan lantang. Dan kini pria tua didepannya itu beralih kearahnya dan mengucapkan sebuah janji yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup karena suasana yang juga sangat hening. Sampai pada ujung janji itu berakhir, sang pria tua didepannya bertanya tentang kesediannya.

Dengan sekali menelan ludah kasar, dengan gugup Kyungsoo menjawab...

"Y-ya.. Aku bersedia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : REPEATING**

By : Baby vee

 **Main cast : Do Kyungsoo x Kim Jongin x (Kim) Taerin**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari dari tangga dengan terburu-buru. Samar-samar wanita itu bisa mendengar bagaimana gelegar kakaknya yang tengah memaki seseorang dan Kyungsoo menjamin 100% yang dimaki oleh kakakknya adalah Jongin.

Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika suara-suara itu mulai jelas ditangkap oleh telinganya.

" _Kubilang pergi brengsek! Apa tidak cukup luka diwajahmu itu dan kau menginginkan luka lain?"_ suara itu terdengar menggeram begitu marah. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan bulu romanya berdiri dengan sendirinya.

Namun ketika suara lainnya menyahuti hati Kyungsoo serasa diremas miris.

" _Tidak! Paman kumohon jangan seperti ini kepada ayahku. Kami bermaksud baik ingin bertemu dengan ibu. Ibu~ keluarlah, aku dan ayah sudah datang."_

Dengan memberanikan diri Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan hingga pintu terbuka seluruhnya.

Hal yang paling membuat hati Kyungsoo teriris adalah bagaimana melihat anaknya tengah memapah ayahnya yang terlihat ringkih dengan luka dimana-mana dan tengah memegangi perutnya. Seketika Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly ketika menyadari sekali lagi Jongin mendapat pukulan dari kakaknya.

Sejahat-jahatnya Jongin dulu kepadanya, dia tetap tidak tega jika harus melihat Jongin diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi itu adalah orang terdekatnya, kakaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak sampai hati melihat anaknya dan ayah anaknya itu seolah mengemis kepada keluarganya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa matanya basah dan butiran-butiran air itu jatuh begitu saja.

Semua orang yang berada diluar sana tidak ada yang menyadari akan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Seluruhnya masih terfokus melihat bagaimana drama antara Jongin dan Seungsoo. Bahkan ibu Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi seolah mencemooh raut menderita cucunya yang menang dengan miris.

Keadaan Kyungsoo yang berada dibalik keluarganya menguntungkannya untik tidak terlihat. Itu terasa betul karena Kyungsoo tidak mau ketahuan dan berakhir diseret kembali dan dikurung didalam kamarnya padahal Kyungsoo sudah dewasa bukan lagi gadis remaja yang nakal tidak mematuhi perintah orangtuanya sehingga patut untuk dikurung selama berhari-hari didalam kamar.

Dan drama itu terus berlanjut...

Seungsoo melangkah kembali mendekati Jongin yang berada dirangkulan anaknya. Ditariknya kerah lelaki itu mendekat sehingga melepaskan tautannya dengan Taerin dan membuat gadis itu memekik karena takut ayahnya dipukul kembali.

"Paman apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan ayahku!" ucap gadis itu sembari memukul-mukul tangan Seungsoo berharap lelaki itu mendengarkannya lalu melepaskan ayahnya.

Namun Seungsoo adalah jelmaan iblis yang tidak pernah pandang bulu berlaku kasar kepada siapa saja yang mengusiknya ketika emosi. Begitu pula kepada Taerin. Gadis itu berakhir dengan seretan dari penjaga untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya.

"Kau lelaki bukan?" tanya Seungsoo kepada Jongin. "Oleh karena itu, ayo kita buktikan seberapa jantan dirimu." Tantang Seungsoo.

Namun bukannya menjawab tantangan yang dikibarkan kepadanya, Jongin malah mendecih kearah Seungsoo. Seungsoo menantangnya saat dia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat dirugikan. Badannya sudah terasa remuk karena mendapat pukulan dari sana-sini. Namun yang tidak orang lain tau adalah Jongin masih mampu menghajar Seungsoo hingga membuat lelaki itu terkapar ditanah dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi Jongin membatasi dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh kakak Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertarung denganmu." Jawab Jongin. lalu setelahnya terdengar decihan tawa remeh yang menguar dari lawannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah dariku?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah membuat Seungsoo dan orang lainnya mengangkat sebelah alis kepadanya.

"Karena kau Seungsoo... kakak Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak mungkin menghajar kakak Kyungsoo. Calon kakak iparku."

Seungsoo menggeram marah mendengar ucapan terakhir Jongin. demi dewa dan segala isinya dia tidak sudi memiliki adik ipar seperti lelaki ditangannya ini.

"Dan teruslah bermimpi."

Setelah itu Seungsoo kembali mengangkat tangannya dan menghajar Jongin habis-habisan. Lelaki itu benar-benar seperti kerasukan setan. Bahkan dia masih tetap menghajar Jongin meski Jongin sudah dibuat tumbang dengan mata yang terbuka sayu.

Semua diam menikati pemandangan dimana Jongin dipukul habis-habisan serta suara rintihan kesakitan Jongin dan suara tangisan Taerin yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Hingga akhirnya, Seungsoo merundukkan badannya dan sedikit mengangkat kerah Jongin untuk membuat lelaki itu memandang kearahnya.

"Dan sampai jumpa dineraka." Seungsoo tersenyum kejam sebelum membuat ancang-ancang untuk memukul Jongin yang terakhir kalinya.

Tangan itu sudah melayang dan bergerak mendekat kearah wajah Jongin. sementara Jongin sudah pasrah sendiri sehingga memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Dia tersenyum ketika bayangan Taerin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tempo hari lalu muncul dalam ingatannya.

Namun sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia hanya merasakan angin yang membelai pipinya serta deru nafas orang yang terengah-engah disebelahnya. Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jadi lelaki itu dengan hati-hati mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati siapa yang menahan tangan Seungsoo agar tidak memukulnya.

"Kyungsoo.." lirihnya yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

.

"Hentikan oppa!" lantang Kyungsoo menarik kepalan kakaknya menjauh. Wanita itu memandang memelas kearah mata tajam kakaknya yang serupa serigala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamarmu?" geram Seungsoo.

Jelas dia kesal mendapati adiknya tiba-tiba muncul dan mencegahnya membunuh si brengsek Kim ditangannya. Dia sudah susah-susah menyembunyikan adiknya dengan mengurungnya serta membawa beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasi adiknya agar tidak kabur.

Tapi bagaimana bisa adiknya tiba-tiba disini dan menjelma menjadi seperti sosok bidadari?

"Kemana para pengawal! Kenapa kalian membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam rumah!" teriak Seungsoo membuat seluruh pengawal yang ada menelan kering ludahnya.

"Hentikan oppa!" sekali lagi, Kyungsoo memohon dengan amat sangat kepada kakaknya.

"Kembali kekamarmu Kyung,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita selesaikan masalahnya. Jangan seperti ini."

"Masalah apa? Masalah kita hanya si brengsek ini dan anak haram itu."

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan kasar yang dilemparkan kakaknya. "Oppa..."

"Apa? Berhenti memasang muka memelas seperti itu dan segera kembali kekamarmu sekarang, biar oppa yang selesaikan ini sendiri."

"TIDAK! BERHENTI EGOIS DAN MARI SELESAIKAN SECARA BAIK-BAIK!"

Seungsoo berdecih remeh ketika mendengar adik kesayangnya itu berani menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau membentak oppamu hanya karena si bajingan ini? KAU MEMBENTAK OPPAMU HANYA KARENA SI BRENGSEK DAN ANAK HARAMNYA ITU HAH!"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA ANAK HARAM KARENA DIA JUGA ANAKKU!" nafas Kyungsoo naik turun setelah mengeluarkan sesak hatinya. Bagaimana pun kelakuan anaknya dulu tetap saja bagaimanapun Taerin itu anaknya. Jadi jika kakaknya terus mengatakan hal yang menyesakkan tentang anaknya, maka Kyungsoo juga bisa marah.

"Kau benar-benar..." Seungsoo tidak menyesaikan ucapan. Lelaki itu lebih memandang kecewa kepada adiknya.

"Baiklah... kita selesaikan saja dengan cepat. Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, mereka atau... keluarga kita."

Mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya seperti terbakar api kini mulai meredup padam dan kembali lagi dengan mata bulat memelasnya.

"Oppa.. jangan membuatku memilih diantara kalian karena aku tidak akan sanggup untuk memilih salah satunya. Kalian berharga dan memiliki tempat masing-masing dihatiku. Jadi kumohon oppa, jangan seperti ini."

"Mereka, atau.. keluarga kita."

"Oppa..."

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi dengan mereka."

Kyungsoo membelelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Seungsoo, wanita itu mencoba bangkit untuk menjelaskan namun tidak bisa karena Jongin berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Silahkan pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. semua! Ayo masuk! Tinggalkan mereka." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Seungsoo berlal dengan membawa masuk ibunya yang terus melempar tatapan kecewa terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jangan fikir Kyungsoo tidak merasa sakit saat sekali lagi dia dibuang oleh keluarganya, terlebih itu adalah kakak kesayangannya. Jelas Kyungsoo yang merasa paling tersakiti disini bahkan air matanya sudah hendak jatuh sebelum Kyungsoo mendengar suara putri kecilnya.

"Ibu~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena kecewa. Dia tidak boleh menangis dihadapan putrinya. Sesakit apapun itu, Kyungsoo harus kuat dan tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan Taerin. Untuk itu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Taerin dengan rindu.

"Hei sayang," Kyungsoo membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi anaknya yang tidak ditemuinya selama beberapa hari belakang. Kyungsoo lega setidaknya Taerin tidak lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo yang terlarut dalam rindunya dengan Taerin harus tersadar ketika mendengar suara batuk dari Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, uhuk!" ucapnya lemah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas tindakan dari kakakku. Maafkan kakakku Jongin-ah.." Jongin mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum tipis kearah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu selama 1 minggu lamanya, namun luka itu jelas masih terlihat dimasing-masing keluarga. Contohnya keluarga orangtua Kyungsoo.

Jessy jelas yang paling merasakan bagaimana atmosfir mendung yang ada di kediaman keluarga Do. Gadis cantik itu menjadi pemurung jika berada dirumah karena suasana rumahnya yang terasa sangat mencekam.

Bagaimana sikap Daddy nya yang semakin kasar setiap harinya dan bagaimana neneknya jadi cukup diam dan suka mengurung diri dikamar. Semua terlihat jelas bagaimana mereka merasa kehilangan tentang Kyungsoo. Hanya saja mereka terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya hingga enggan merendahkan sedikit kehormmatannya itu untuk menjilat ludahnya dan menemukan kebahagian kembali.

Ini lah hal yang paling jessy benci dikeluarga ayahnya. Hati jessy terlalu lembut dan tidak bisa harus ikut menjadi orang jahat seperti anggota keluarga lainnya.

Jessy terus berfikir bagaimana caranya memperbaiki semua dan mengembalikannya seperti semua. Menempatkan apa yang seharusnya berada diposisi seharusnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama muncul diotaknya.

Gadis 14 tahun itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya lalu mencari ponselnya sebelum mengaktifkannya dan masuk kedalam kontak dan mulai mencari sebuah nomor yang seringkali dia hubungi tiap 3 hari sekali.

"Ahh ketemu!" Taerin bersorak senang sebelum menekan tombol dial untuk memanggil nomor itu.

Gadis itu menunggu degan sabar sampai beberpa detik kemudian seseorang menjawab dari seberang.

"Annyeong, haraboji~"

.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kediaman keluarga Do. Kediaman keluarga Kim juga seperti memiliki aura yang cukup keruh hanya saja penghuninya selalu menunjukkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Hanya saja sekali lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalamnya.

Namun berbeda dengan 10 hari yang lalu, hari ini kediaman Kim dibuat heboh dengan siapa tamu yang datang. Kyungsoo bahkan tak kuasa untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terjatuh saking kagetnya dengan sang tamu.

"A-appa?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah tidak percaya.

Dan lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil appa oleh Kyungsoo itu merentangkan tangannya seolah mengundang Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalamnya. Dan tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menyambut rangkulan itu. Memeluk ayahnya dengan sayang karena jujur saja Kyungsoo rindu dengan ayahnya karena mereka hanya pernah bertemu selama seminggu saat awal Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul. Selajutnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu karena yahnya itu lebih memilih untuk kembali ke China untuk mengobati penyakitnya.

"Bagaimana appa bisa berada disini?"

Sekali lagi, bukannya menjawab. Ayah Kyungsoo itu malah memberi gestur tentang sesuatu dibelakangnya. Dan saat melihat kebelakang tubuh ayahnya, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang tengan tersenyum simpul.

"Jongin?"

"Jongin yang membawa appa kemari?" ayah Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat terkesan dengan Jongin karena membawa ayahnya kemari.

Kyungsoo hendak datang kepada Jongin, namun tindakannya itu terintrupsi dengan suara ayahnya yang cukup mengingatkan Kyungsoo jika mereka masih berda diluar.

"Tidak membiarkan appa masuk dulu?"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sebelum membuka semakin lebar pintu depan dan mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk masuk.

"Appa mari masuk." Ayah Kyungsoo itu mengangguk lalu mulai melangahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tersenyum penuh arti didepan pintu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengangguk, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk memperjuangkanmu dan mendapatkan restu dari seluruh keluargamu seperti janjiku."

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pipi Kyungsoo merasa memerah hanya karena kata-kata seperti itu dari Jongin. rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menampar pipinya sendiri.

.

"Jongin sudah mmenceritakan semuanya. Maaf membuatmu kembali tersiksa selama beberapa bulan ini nak, padahal appa sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu saat kau kembali kerumah."

"Tidak apa-apa appa. Ayah tidak bersalah apapun, mungkin ini memang takdir kami sebelum menuju kebahagiaan nantinya."

Ayah Kyungsoo memandang sayang kearah Kyungsoo, pria paruh baya itu lalu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap sayang kepala putri bungsunya.

"Kalian sudah terlalu banyak menerima ujian jadi appa akan merestui hubunganmu dan Jongin."

"Sungguh? Appa benar-benar merestui kami?" dan saat ayah Kyungsoo mengangguk, maka tidak ada yang Kyungsoo lakukan selain memeluk erat ayahnya dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

.

Lalu semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Ketika ayah Kyungsoo yang turun tangan, Seungsoo melakukan gencatan senjata kepada Jongin. lelaki itu lebih memilih bersikap tenang karena menghindari penyakit jantung ayahnya akan kambuh saat melihatnya mengamuk atau memukul Jongin.

Karena entah bagaimana ceritanya, ayahnya itu seperti sangat memuja Jongin entah bagaimana Jongin merayunya sampai-sampai ayahnya dibuat seperti itu.

Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk Jongin merayu serta memelas dihadapan kakak dan ibu Kyungsoo. Segala cara Jongin lakukan agar dapat menarik perhtian kedua orang itu dan mulai membuka hati untuknya.

Dan seperti kata pepatah, usaha tidak pernah membohongi hasil. Sebulan itu akhirnya Jongin mendapat sebuah kesepakan dengan kakak Kyungsoo. Kesepakatan yang membawanya dan Kyungsoo bisa menyelenggarakan sebuah pernikahan yang khitmat disebuah greja kecil pinggir kota yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dan teman dekat keduanya.

Akhirnya seluruhnya selesai dengan akhir bahagia untuknya, Kyungsoo serta anak mereka Taerin. Ohh dan mungkin sebentar lagi calon penghuni baru keluarga kecil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog~**

Taerin membuka pintu dengan waspada. Bagaimana tidak waspada jika keadaan dirumahnya tiba-tiba saja jadi hening, apalagi dijam-jam rawan seperti ini.

Namun kecurigaan Taerin itu segera hilang karena sepertinya keadaan rumahnya benar-benar aman. Jadi dengan riang Taerin mulai masuk kedalam dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

Namun sepertinya ketengan itu hanya jebakan. Lihat saja, baru 3 langkah yang Taerin ambil untuk masuk kedalam rumah tapi ditiga langkah itu lah Taerin merasakan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena seseorang menyiramkan air kepadanya.

Dan dari suara cekikikan diatas serta seruan senang karena mereka berhasil, Taerin tidak perlu berfikir keras untuk mengira siapa gerangan dalang dibalik semua ini.

"TAEOH! TAEJUN! DASAR KEMBAR SETAN! KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA" gelegar Taerin.

"Oh lihat! Nenek lampir jelek sedang mengamuk!" ucap dua anak kecil yang dipanggil Taeoh dan Taejun oleh Taerin.

Sungguh, Taerin benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan dua manusia kecil yang sialnya adalah adiknya. Adik manis yang sangat menyebalkan. Duo pembuat onar yang tidak ada duanya. Dan setan kecil yang selalu mempunyai cara bagaimana membuat Taerin tertindas dan naik darah.

Taerin terus berteriak-teriak marah, dan mengacung acungkan kepalan tangannya kepada dua adiknya yang berada diatas yang sedang mengejeknya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Taerin menghampiri mereka langsung lalu menjewer telinga mereka hingga mereka merengek sakit. Namun itu bukan hal yang seru karena lebih seru jika melihat bagaimana dua adiknya itu menderita ditangan ibunya. Jadi lebih baik Taerin terus berteriak untuk mengundang minat ibunya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Dan... viola! Ibu peri telah datang. Taerin bersorak dalam hati melihat ibunya muncul dari ujung tangga. Dan Taerin harus segera memulai aktingnya karena tertindas.

"Oh astaga! Kenapa kau basah kuyup sayang?"

Gadis itu cemberut sebelum melepar tatapan minta dikasihani kepada ibunya.

"Duo trouble maker itu yang menyiramku dari atas bu." Adu Taerin.

Kyungsoo mendongak keatas dan mendapati kedua buah hatinya yang lain tengah mencoba menyembunyikan diri dibalik-balik pembatas lantai atas. Namun jangan sebut Kyungsoo ibunya jika menemukan mereka saja dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak perlu sembunyi Taeoh-ah, Taejun-ah. Cepat turun kemari sebelum ibu benar-bener marah."

Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat bagaimana si kembar itu saling melirik sebelum keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai berjalan pelan-pelan turun kebawah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kedua bocah itu sampai disebelah Kyungsoo dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa pembelaan kalian tentang penyiraman kakak kalian berdua? Bukankah sudah ibu bilang jika tidak ada lagi mengerjai noona atau kalian akan dihukum."

Sikembar hanya diam dan semakin menunduk, sementara Taerin menyeringai puas melihat bagaimana si kembar takut dan tidak berkutik jika berhadapan dengan ibu mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan noona ibu." Itu Taeoh yang menjawab.

"Iya, noona terlalu kaku jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyiramnya dan mungkin noona akan jadi sedikit lunak." Tambah Taejun. Lalu keduanya terkikik sendiri mendengar ucapan Taejun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana kedua bocah itu yang begitu jail.

"Taeoh, Taejun. Katakan jika ingin bermain, jangan sampai membuat kakakmu jadi basah kuyup seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kakak kalian sakit karena terkena flu?"

"Noona bisa minum obat jika sakit ibu." Jawab Taejun yang diangguki semangat oleh Taeoh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu. Sungguh benar-benar sulit diprediksi.

"Oke-oke terserah, tapi sekarang kalian harus meminta maaf kepada noona karena membuatnya basah kuyup."

Taeoh dan Taejun saling lirik, keduanya saling lempar pendapat apakah mereka harus meminta maaf atau tidak. Namun saat ibu mereka memanggil dengan suara yang rendah dan terdengar mengerikan maka keduanya dengan buru-buru segera membungguk dan meminta maaf secara bersama-sama.

"Noona maafkan kami berdua karena menyiram noona dan membuat noona basah. Kami benar-benar minta maaf dan berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi hari ini."

"Hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Si kembar mengangguk, "ya hari ini. dan kami akan membully noona lagi keesokan harinya."

Lalu setelah mengucapkan itu, si kembar langsung kabur dengan suara tawa yang bahagia.

"Yakkk! Kalian berdua kembar setan awas, tunggu pembalasan dendamku."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat keributan yang diperbuat ketiga anaknya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa karena si sulung dan si kembar memang tidak pernah akur dari awal. Jadi dia benar-benar sudah terbiasa.

 **.**

 **FIX END**

 **.**

PUJA KERANG AJAIB!

Awwwww akhirnya ini ff selesai juga yuhuuu...

Garing-garing udah, penting selesai. Sorry buat yang gak srek sama endingnya. Karena otak baby vee udah buntu XD

Gak ada yang mau baby vee ceritain. Cukup 1 kalimat yang menggambarkan hati baby vee hari ini "Baby vee bahagia hari ini, yuhuuuuu!" gak perlu baby vee jelasinpun kalian pasti tau kenapa baby vee bahagia. Karena seluruh kaisoo ship pasti sedang berpesta ria hari ini wkwkwkwkwk

Ehh btw baby vee promosi bentar, 5 hari lagi baby ultah. Barang kali ada yang minat ngucapin entar :v dan hari itu juga baby vee bakalan rilis ff baru yuhuuuu...

Terakhir, baby vee mau terimakasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung selama baby vee ngebuat ini ff. Terimakasih banyak karena tanpa kalian baby vee gak bakalan bisa nerusin ini ff sampai selesai. Akhir kata, wassalam! Sampai ketemu diff baby vee selanjutnya... byeee byeeee

 **.**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Sara jong, tasyalee, TulangRusuknyaDyo, Ussyana610, Rizkinovitasarii, ripusi1288, ssuhoshnet, nadoxoxo,** sfa30 **, chenma, anindyakp,** Nara **, BaekNoona, Arum364, channiemolly, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ahan2021, karifka1201, itsrain222,** T.a **, Sofia Magdalena, Siti Aisyah648, ryaauliao, Insoo1288, Realdoks,** dhyamanta1214 **, ayudesy1222, Lovesoo, detiandini45, dinadokyungsoo1, BubbleXia, 21hana, KittiToKitti, kim gongju,** kyungkyung **, auliaMRQ,** hamidah


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

"Hei Taejun dia datang!" ucap seorang bocah lelaki ketika mendengar suara desiran mesin mobil yang berhenti didepan.

Sedangkan bocah yang dipanggil Taejun tadi langsung berlari kesebelah saudara kembarnya yang sudah bersembunyi dibelakang pintu masuk. Kedua bocah itu berjongkok dibelakang sebuah kramik besar yang memungkinkan keduanya tidak akan terlihat dari samping.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya Taeoh-ya?" dan si bocah satunya yang bernama Taeoh itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum nakal dibibirnya. Bocah kecil itu lalu mengangkat tali ditangannya yang disambut dengan senyuman tak kalah nakal dari saudara kembarnya.

Kedua bocah itu saling lempar senyuman sebelum mendengar suara derap langkah menuju pintu diluar.

"Oh dia datang." Ucap si bocah bernama Taejun dan langsung disambut heboh dengan saudara kembarnya yang langsung memepetkan tubuh kecilnya ke tempok belakangnya.

"Ingat, tarik saat aku menghitung pada hitungan ketiga." Intruksi dari yang lebih tua –Taeoh, sedang Taejun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti intruksi dari saudara kembarnya.

"Satu..."

Terdengar suara pintu mulai berderit.

"Dua.."

Bayangan cahaya yang masuk terlihat semakin besar membuat kedua bocah kembar yang bersembunyi dibelakang kramik besar itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali bersiap untuk menarik.

"Tiga! Ayo tarik sekarang."

Kedua bocah itu mengarik tali sekeras-kerasnya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dembuman cukup keras. Bisa dipastikan rencana kedua bocah itu untuk menggulingkan lawan berhasil.

Kedua bocah itu bertos ria secara pelan-pelan. mereka berdua berselebrasi seadanya dibalik keramik yang digunakan untuk persembunyian mereka.

"Yesss, kita berhasil lagi." ucap Taejun berbisik.

Taeoh sendiri menyambutnya seantusias saudara kembarnya. "Ya, lagi-lagi kita bisa mengalahkan si nenek sihir itu, hihihi~" lalu keduanya terkikik kecil sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan kecilnya bermaksud meredam suara kekehan mereka dari telinga lain yang ada disana.

"Aghhh.." lenguh korban si kembar yang terjatuh dilantai.

Sepasang saudara kembar itu berhenti terkekeh ketika mendegar suara lenguhan korban mereka. Mereka kenal siapa pemilik suara berat itu dan itu tidak mungkin milik nenek sihir korban sebenarnya mereka.

"Opss, apa kita salah sasaran?" tanya Taeoh, Taejun sendiri hanya menggeleng pelan tidak tau. Lalu kedua bocah itu dengan serempak langsung mengintip dari balik keramik. Dan selanjutnya kalian bisa melihat seberapa besar volume mata kedua bocah itu ketika melihat siapa yang jatuh terjungkal dilantai dengan coklat dimana-mana.

Sontak saja kedua bocah itu langsung kembali bersembunyi dibelakang keramik.

"Sial, kita benar-benar salah sasaran." Sebal yang paling tua. Sedang yang muda hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dengan bola mata yang besar. "Kau benar. Kita akan terkena hukuman setelah ini. bagaimana ini?" ucap Taejun.

Taeoh yang melihat saudara kembarnya ketakutan hanya bisa mengusap bahunya menenangkan. "Sudahlah, jangan takut. Kita bersembunyi saja disini dan jangan terlalu banyak berbicara agar tidak ketahuan dan tidak dihukum." Dan sekali lagi Taejun mengangguk mengikuti saran saudara kembarnya.

Kedua bocah itu menunggu tiap detik dengan perasaan was-was. Mulut keduanya dikunci agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk bernafas kedua bocah itu menarik dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan takut jika suara nafasnya akan membuat keduanya ketahuan.

Namun sepertinya harapan kedua bocah tersebut pupus di 3 menit kemudian karena korban kenakalan mereka itu bersuara dan mengatahui bahwa semua itu adalah perbuatan keduanya.

"Taeoh-ya... Taejun-ah... keluarlah. Ayah tau kalian yang melakukan semua ini."

Kedua bocah itu saling lirik. Mereka ketahuan dan itu adalah benacana besar. Hahhhh, bagaimana sekarang?

"Keluar sebelum ayah benar-benar marah dengan kalian berdua. Jadi, cepat keluar sekarang!"

Dan kedua bocah itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat mendengar suara ayah mereka yang meninggi. Mereka tau ayahnya marah. Pasti. Siapa juga yang tidak akan marah jika pulang-pulang disambut kejutan yang _sangat mengesankan_.

"Benar kalian ternyata." Ucap Jongin datar. Jongin yang tadi jatuh terjerembab dengan coklat yang melumuri kemeja kini sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didada. Lelaki itu melihat bagaimana kedua anak kembarnya yang langsung keluar dengan buru-buru ketika mendengar suaranya yang meninggi.

"Hahhh~" Jongin menghela nafas dan hal itu semakin membuat si kembar menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Ayah pusing melihat kalian berdua semakin nakal setiap harinya." Kesal Jongin, Taeoh dan Taejun hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa membantah. Keduanya tau jika membantah maka ini tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"Padahal ayah sudah berkali-kali memberikan hukuman untuk kalian berdua. Tapi kenapa kalian tetap saja nakal? Jadi.. sebaiknya hukuman apa yang seharusnya kalian dapatkan agar kapok dan tidak nakal lagi?"

Dan ucapan Jongin itu sukses membuat Taeoh serta Taejun mendongakkan kepalanya kepada ayahnya yang berdiri menjulang didepan keduanya. Dengan mata puppy menatap Jongin penuh permohonan.

"Ayah, kumohon jangan hukum kami." Ucap Taeoh yang diangguki oleh Taejun.

"Iya ayah, jangan hukum kami lagi. Taejun janji jika Taejun dan Taeoh tidak akan nakal lagi lain kali." Kali ini giliran Taejun yang memohon.

Jongin sendiri memicingkan matanya untuk menatap kedua bocah didepannya. Sedikit curiga, jelas saja curiga jika hal itu yang mengucapkan adalah si kembar nakal.

"Apa ayah bisa percaya dengan kalian?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Sedang si kembar langsung memberi anggukan penuh semangat untuk pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Tentu. Tentu ayah bisa mempercayai kami." Ucap Taeoh.

Jongin sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan saat itu digunakan oleh si kembar untuk bertos pelan, tapi yang tidak si kembar tau adalah jika Jongin mengetahui apa yang si kembar lakukan karena Jongin tidak benar-benar menutup matanya.

"Hmmm, baiklah~" ucapan Jongin yang hampir menghasilkan pekikan senang si kembar karena berhasil lolos dari hukuman yang akan ayahnya berikan. Tapi kata-kata Jongin setelahnya membuat bibir sikembar yang sudah tersungging senang harus melengkung kebawah.

"Tapi ayah tidak akan tertipu dengan akting kalian. Jadi sekarang cepat ikut ayah untuk menjalankan hukuman kalian berdua."

Dan si kembar hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikuti ayah mereka yang berlalu dengan bahu yang merosot kebawah. Tak semangat.

.

.

"Taejun angkat tanganmu lebih tinggi." Ucap Jongin membuat bocah yang namanya disebut kembali menarik tangannya lebih keatas. Bocah itu sedikit kesal karena ayahnya benar-benar jeli. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu tau jika dia menurunkan sedikit lengannya padahal mata ayahnya sedang fokus membaca laporan didepannya. Sungguh ajaib bukan?

Yahh inilah hukuman kedua bocah itu dari ayah mereka –jongin.

Keduanya disuruh untuk duduk dengan kaki dilipat kebelakang lalu tangan dinaikkan ketas. Dan hukuman ini baru berakhir jika ibu mereka –Kyungsoo sudah memanggil untuk makan malam. Dan hal itu membuat keduanya lelah karena sudah satu jam lebih keduanya mengangkat tangan namun suara merdu ibunya yang memanggil untuk makan malam belum juga terdengar. Mereka benar-benar ingin makan malam segera siap. Bukan hanya karena mereka lelah dihukum untuk mengangkat tangan tapi juga karena keduanya lapar karena mengangkat tangan berjam-jam itu betuh tenaga yang lebih. Segitu menurut kedua bocah kembar itu.

Taejun yang baru saja ditegur karena kurang mengangkat tangannya keatas itu melirik kekanannya tepatnya kepada saudara kembarnya. Dan Taejun dibuat melongo karena Taeoh sempat-sempatya tidur disaat saat seperti ini. bahkan kakak kembarnya itu masih bisa mengiler. Ouchh itu menjijikan. Taejun bergidik melihat liur Taeoh yang menetes.

"Shttt.. shttt.. taeoh-ya bangun." Bisik Taejun sembari menyenggol lengan saudaranya. Dan senggolan pelan itu berhasil membuat Taeoh terbangun meski dengan tekejutan.

"Oh oh apa sukuman kita sudah selesai?" tanya Taeoh melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

Taejun berjengit jijik melihat bagaimana liur Taeoh yang masih menetes. "Yakkk! Bersihkan liur yang keluar dimulutmu itu." Ingatnya.

Taeoh sendiri yang menyadari kesalahannya segera mengelap liurnya kepada kaos dibahunya. Lalu kemudian bocah itu menyengir tak berdosa kearah saudara kembarnya. "Hehe, sudah."

Taejun memutar malas matanya. Bocah kecil itu sedikit menyesal kenapa harus memiliki saudara kembar yang sangat jorok seperti Taeoh. Mereka memang _partner in-crime_. Tapi jika masalah kebersihan, Taejun sepertinya menginginkan saudara yang lain yang lebih bersih tidak jorok seperti Taeoh. Bukan tidak bersyukur. Dia sangat bersyukur malah mendapat keluarga seperti ini. namun jika dia bis mendapat yang lebih baik kenapa tidak?

"Hei kenapa melamun? Aku bertanya apa hukuman kita sudah selesai?" tanya Taeoh.

"Jika hukuman kita sudah selesai kita tidak mungkin masih mengangkat tangan seperti ini."

Taeoh mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Taejun. Namun detik berikutnya mata bocah kecil itu memicing kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Apa?" tanya taejun tak terima karena Taeoh memandangnya dengan mata memicing.

"Lalu kenapa kau membangunkanku jika hukuman kita belum selesai?"

"Yahhh aku hanya tidak mau menghabiskan hukuman seorang diri. Lagi pula kau juga aneh kenapa bisa tidur dengan kedaan kita yang duduk seperti ini dan tangan yang diangkat keatas."

Taeoh terkekeh, "Hei Taejun-ah, kau tau sendirikan aku ini baby bear. Tentu saja aku akan bisa tidur dimana saja. Bahkan dikolong jembatanpun aku pasti bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Dan selanjutnya hanya tergedar gerutuan Taejun akan sikap tempat Taeoh seenaknya jika tidur.

.

.

Jongin mendengar semuanya. Semua ucapan bisik-bisik anak kembarnya. Lelaki beranak 3 itu tidak benar-benar berkutat dengan laporan-laporan dimejanya. Itu hanya sebuah pengalihan saja. Bahkan dia tau jika salah satu anaknya tidur dengan liur yang mengalir. Bagaimana tidak mendengar jika anaknya itu mendengkur dengan sangat amat keras. Hehhh benar-benar anak kembarnya itu membuat geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Lama Jongin memperhatikan kedua bocah yang terus berbicara sampai pada satu waktu lelaki itu berdehem membuat kedua anaknya yang berdebat langsung bungkam dan membenarkan posisi satu sama lain.

"Apa sudah kalian mengobrolnya?" tanya Jongin memandang anaknya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun.

"Ayah~ bisakah kita menghentikan hukuman ini? tangan dan badanku mulai lelah." Rajuk si sulung –Taeoh.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya melihat bagaimana Taeoh merengek kepadanya. "Bukankah kau baru saja bangun tidur baby bear?" Taeoh membolakan matanya melihat kearah ayahnya. Bocah itu nampak seperti maling ayam yang ketahuan.

"A-ayah tau itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Taeoh menghela nafas sebelum kembali diam karena dia tau bahwa dia pasti akan kalah jika berdebat dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu benar-benar... menyebalkan.

"Ayah bingung kenapa kalian berdua suka berbuat rusuh dirumah."

"Kami tidak." Sangkal Taejun dan mendapat anggukan dukungan dari Taeoh disebelahnya.

"Kalian iya! Jadi jangan terlalu banyak alasan."

Dan sekali lagi si kembar hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayah~ ayolahhh bebaskan kami. Kami minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud melakukan itu kepada ayah. Sungguh."

"Iya, kami hanya salah sasaran saja." Tambah taeoh.

"salah sasaran? Maksudmu kalian sebenarnya tidak maksud menjegal ayah?" kedua bocah itu mengangguk. "Lalu kalian bermaksud menjegal siapa? Noona kalian taerin?" dan sekali lagi kedua bocah itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"sebenarnya apa masalah kalian bertiga kenapa setiap hari hanya bertengkar terus kerjaannya?"

"Itu noona yang mulai duluan ayah bukan kami."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Noona mengecat rambut coklat monggu menjadi wana pelangi. Jadi kami berniat balas dendam." Papar Taeoh.

"Benarkah noona dulu?"

Taejun dan Taeoh saling berpandangan sebelum Taejun memutuskan lirikan mata itu. Taejun menghela nafas.

"Oke oke oke, ayah menang. Sebenarnya memang kami yang menjahili noona. Sebenarnya kami tidak bermaksud menjahili hanya saja noona salah paham." Aku taejun.

"Salah paham bagaimana?"

"Ya salah paham jika kami merusak make upnya. Padahal kami hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cat kukunya lalu tutupnya terbuka dan yach.. make up noona tercampur dengan cat kuku."

Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya tersenyum lebar kearahnya tanpa dosa. Ohhh benar-benar kembar ini menguras emosi Jongin kadang-kadang.

Jongin sudah hendak kembali membuka mulut untuk menambah hukuman keduanya, namun perkataan Jongin berhenti ketika mendengar suara dari luar yang langsung disambut antusias oleh si kembar.

" _Jongin~ Taeoh~ Taejun~ cepat keluar, makan malam sudah siap!"_

"Yeyyyy~ hukuman kita selesai." Pekik Taeoh semangat. Bocah itu langsung berdiri lalu membantu saudara kembarnya yang kesulitan untuk bangkit.

"Ohhh aku benar-benar lapar. Oh ya, berhubung hukumannya sudah selesai aku dan Taeoh pergi dulu ayah. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong ayah~ sampai jumpa dimeja makan." Kedua bocah itu melambai sembari berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapan Jongin yang memijit kepalanya karena pening.

"Ahhhh~ aku benar-benar akan terkena darah tinggi jika begini setiap hari." Keluh Jongin.

.

.

"Ibu~" teriak si kembar kearah ibunya yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Kedua bocah itu lalu memeluk pinggang ibunya membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hukumana kalian apa sudah selesai?" tanya ibu si kembar –Kyungsoo.

Si kembar mengangguk namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Taejun mendongak kearah ibunya, "Ibu tau, tanganku benar-benar sakit karena terlalu lama diangkat." Dan hal itu diangguki oleh Taeoh.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum mencolek hidung mungil si kembar secara bergantian.

"Makanya, sudah berkali-kali ibu bilang jangan jahil. Begini kan kalau kalian tidak mau mendengar ibu."

"Tapi kami tidak bermaksud menjahili ayah bu~" ujar Taeoh. "Kami ingin balas dendam dengan si nenek lampir itu karena dengan teganya mewarnai pelangi bulu monggu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Hei, apapun itu kalian tetap yang salah. Kalian yang terlebih dahulu membuat kesalahan."

"Tapi bu_"

"Haishh sudah-sudah, berhenti bicaranya sekarang ayo segera duduk dikursi masing-masing sebelum ayah datang dan menghukum kalian lagi." dan si kembar buru-buru untuk pergi kearah kursi yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian meja makan itu sudah penuh dengan penghuninya dikursi masing-masing. Taerin datang paling akhir karena gadis itu baru selesai mandi. Dia baru pulang dari sekolah ternyata.

Makan malam keluarga kecil itu dimulai dengan Taeoh yang memimpin doa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang mengajarkan ketiga buah hatinya untuk selalu berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Menyukuri nikmat yang Tuhan berikan sehingga mereka bisa makan yang layak serta berkumpul bersama. Apalagi hari ini giliran Taeoh yang memimpin. Lelaki kecil itu bahkan terlihat antusias dikursinya saat memanjatkan doa.

Setelah terdengar suara Amin. Keluarga kecil itu memulai makan malamnya yang diawali dengan Jongin yang diambilkan nasi terlebih dahulu, lalu Taerin, Taeoh, Taejun dan terakhir Kyungsoo.

Makan malam itu terbilang cukup hikmat karena tak biasanya si kembar tak mengacau. Mereka berdua hanya menikmati makanan dengan lahap tanpa mengatakan apapun. mungkin keduanya lapar karena hukuman yang diberikan Jongin.

Sampai suasana hening itu berubah saat taerin membuka suara.

"Kenapa ayah mengambil sayur dari piring ibu? Apa ibu sedang hamil lagi?" tanya Taerin dengan penuh selidik.

Sondak tertanyaan Taerin itu langsung mengundang seluruh atensi seluruh pasang mata kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Si kembar bahkan melupakan makanannya dan hanya menatap bertanya kearah orangtuanya. Sedang Jongin sendiri menghentikan kegiatannya memindahkan sayur istrinya kepiringnya.

Lalu sang kepala keluarga berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehmm, sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malamnya. Masalah tadi kita bahas setelah selesai makan."

Jongin sudah hendak menyuapkan nasinya kembali namun urung ketika anak pertamanya tetap meminta penjelasan yang juga didukung oleh si kembar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan makan sebelum ayah berbicara sejujurnya." Ancam Taerin. Disini Taerin sedikit curiga karena sudah satu minggu ini ayah dan ibunya selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Sedikit mengorek beberapa tahun lalu saat hamil si kembar ayah dan ibunya selalu makan seperti itu. Aneh karena ibunya tidak mau makan sayur tapi suka mengambil sayur sedang ayahnya menyukai sayur tapi enggan mengambilnya sendiri dan lebih suka mengambilnya dari piring ibunya. Taerin masih ingat karena dia memiliki ingatan yang tajam.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ditaruhnya sendok dan garpunya kembali kepiring. Lelaki itu kemudian melipat tangan kearah meja memandang kearah anak-anaknya.

"Ya, yang dikatakan Taerin –noona kalian benar. Ibu memang sedang mengandung lagi sekarang. Sebenarnya ini kejutan tapi ternyata Taerin sudah menduganya, jadi... yah kalian akan punya adik baru lagi sebentar lagi." ucap Jongin menegaskan.

Dan ternyata reaksi yang diterima dari anak-anaknya cukup baik. Mereka berteriak girang akan memiliki adik baru. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang terlihat antusias.

Namun sepertinya kesenangan si kembar hanya seketika karena setelah mendengar kakaknya kembali berbicara keduanya langsung bungkam.

"Taeoh-ya, Taejun-ah.. lihat ayah dan ibu akan memiliki bayi lagi, kalian tidak akan disayang lagi setelah ini oleh ayah dan ibu. Ayah dan ibu hanya akan sayang kepada adik bayi. Rasakan kalian akan sendirian dan tidak diurus." Panas-panas Taerin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan anaknya seketika membolakan matanya.

"Taerin! Apa yang kau ucapkan!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah beralih ke sikembar, "Sayang dengarkan ib_"

"Ibu apa benar yang dikatakan oleh noona?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, wanita itu mendekati kedua anak lelakinya yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo sudah akan menangkum wajah mereka, namun si kembar mundur. Bermaksud menghindar.

"Ayah ibu, aku selesai makannya. Selamat malam." Pamit Taeoh.

"Aku juga, selamat malam." Sekarang giliran Taejun yang pergi dari sana mengikuti kembarannya kearah kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu kearah dua bahu kecil yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat kedua buah hatinya itu merasa sakit seperti itu. Namun pandangan sendu Kyungsoo berubah menajam kearah Taerin. Membuat gadis itu bergidik sendiri melihat mata ibunya.

"A-apa? A-aku hanya bercanda bu. Aku hanya ingin menggoda mereka." Ucap Taerin terbata-bata. Namun bukannya menjawab atau apa Kyungsoo tetap diam dan hanya memandang kearah Taerin.

"Oke-oke aku minta maaf."

"Tetap saja Taerin-ah, kau tidak boleh begitu. Apa ibu dan ayah pernah membeda-bedakan antara kau dan adikmu?" taerin menunduk lalu gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu kepada adik-adik mu?"

"Bu~ aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menggoda mereka saja."

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi karena kejahilan Taerin. Anaknya ini sudah berumur 19 tahun bahkan sudah berada ditingkat angkir sekolah menengah atas. Namun kenapa kelakuannya tetap seperti bocah yang suka menggoda adik-adiknya yang masih berusia 4 tahun? Benar-benar sebenarnya anak perempuannya itu berusia berapa?

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin. jongin yang mengerti mengangguk lalu berdiri. Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo sebelum mengecup kening istrinya.

"Temui mereka, jelaskan yang sebenarnya kau pasti bisa." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kearah Jongin dan Jongin sendiri juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya tersenyum.

Tapi lagi-lagi senyuman itu berubah ketika melihat kearah Taerin. Taerin bahkan sudah memiliki firasat buruk setelah ini jika melihat ayahnya menatap seperti itu kearahnya. Di sudah hendak pamit pergi namun ucapannya didahului lebih dulu oleh ayahnya.

"Taerin ikut ayah sekarang." Taerin mendengus, gadis itu sudah hendak protes namun batal ketika melihat ayahnya semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Sekarang tanpa ada penolakan."

Dan apa yang bisa Taerin lakukan selain ikut mengekor dibelakang ayahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar para jagoannya. Wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu melihat gumpalan ditengah ranjang besar yang tertutup selimut. Dia bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah putra kembarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah si kembar. Didudukkannya tubuhnya dipinggir kasur. Tangannya menjulur mengusap-usap bahu putranya.

"Sayang ayo bicara dengan ibu," rayu Kyungsoo dengan suara selembut-lembutnya.

Namun sepertinya si kembar tetap tidak tergoda dengan suara lembut Kyungsoo, terbukti dari mereka yang hanya diam tak menjawab ataupun menggerakkan badannya untuk merespon ibunya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih.

"Kalian benar-benar marah dengan ibu? Kalian tega membuat ibu bersedih?" dan berhasil. Ternyata ucapan Kyungsoo yang disedih-sedihkan membuahkan hasil dari sikembar yang mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan ibu mereka. Kyungsoo refleks tersenyum melihat putra kembarnya.

"Ibu tidak boleh sedih~" ucap yang paling muda.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Ibu tidak akan sedih jika kalian ada disamping ibu. Jadi kemari peluk ibu sekarang." Dengan ragu si kembar mendekat dan memeluk ibunya. Kyungsoo mengecupi pucuk kepala dua buah hatinya.

"Hei maafkan perkataan noona ya?" ucap Kyungsoo ketika si kembar melepas pelukannya. Ekspresi si kembar yang tadinya sudah biasa kini kembali menegang ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan noona mereka tadi di meja makan.

"Apa yang tadi noona katakan benar bu?"

"Tidak sayang, noona hanya bercanda. Dia tidak benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Benarkah?" kini giliran Taejun yang bertanya.

Kyungsoo dengan yakin menganggukan kepalanya.

"tentu. Memang kalian pernah melihat ibu dan ayah membeda-bedakan kasih sayang antara kalian dengan noona?" si kembar menggeleng dengan kompak.

"Nah, kalian sudah tau kan. Lantas kenapa harus percaya dengan ucapan noona kalian?"

"kami hanya takut bu," ucap Taeoh. "Iya, teman-teman kami juga bilang jika ibu mereka menjadi lebih sayang kepada adiknya dan mengabaikan mereka." Tambah Taejun.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh kedua putranya. "Hey dengarkan ibu. Itu ibu mereka bukan ibu. Jadi jangan disamakan dengan ibu teman kalian. Mau sebanyak apapun adik kalian nanti tetap saja kalian tetap anak kesayang ibu. Jadi jangan difikirkan lagi oke?"

Si kembar mengangguk dan semakin memeluk ibunya, "Maafkan kami bu tadi tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Sudah jangan difikirkan."

Ketiga orang itu menikmati waktu mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mereka diam dan hanya saling berpelukan. Sampai si kembar yang paling tua bertanya.

"Ibu, apa noona mendapat hukuman?" tanya Taeoh mendongak kearah ibunya.

"tentu, noona kalian mendapat hukuman dari ayah."

"Hukuman apa bu? Apa? Apa? Apa?" kini ganti Taejun yang bertanya dengan antusiasnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit berfikir, sebelum menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Entah ibu juga tidak tau." Terdengar suara desahan tak puas dari sikembar membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak kembarnya itu benar-benar suka jika melihat kakaknya terkena hukuman.

"Yang pasti hukumannya setimpal dengan kesalahannya. Sudah-sudah, sekarang tidur. Malam ini ibu akan tidur dengan kalian."

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo itu disambut bahagia oleh si kembar. Mereka bahkan langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur sembari memeluk ibu mereka. Dan tak beberapa lama, mereka sudah terbang kealam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang kerja Jongin...

.

.

"Ayahhh~ sudah~ tanganku lelah sungguh." Rengek Taerin untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun bukannya mengakhiri hukumannya ayahnya malah menggeleng dengan mata yang fokus dengan laporan dimejanya.

"Tidak, salah siapa kau berbicara sembarang dan membuat adikmu salah paham." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda ayah, lagi pula aku sudah minta maafkan."

"Tetap saja, meski kau sudah minta maaf kau tetap harus menjalani hukumannya."

Taerin mendengus, melihat ayahnya yang tetap mengotot dengan pendiriannya.

"tapi ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam ayah~"

"Adikmu tadi bahkan lebih lama darimu. Sudah diam, nikmati hukumanmu atau ayah akan menambah hukumanmu." Putus Jongin.

Sedang Taerin yang menggerutu tetap mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Gadis itu bahkan mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar hukumannya segera berakhir. Padahal tangan dan lengannya sudah kram sedari tadi.

"kau jahat ayah, aku membencimu."

"Ayah tau ayah baik, dan ayah juga mencintaimu sayang."

Dan sekali lagi Taerin menggerutu karena ayahnya yang selalu membalas ucapannya dengan santai padahal dia sedang berapi-api.

Hahhh~ nasip menjadi anak pertama...

.

.

.

FIX END

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Hahhhh, baby vee balik nih sesuai reques kalian yang katanya ff ini kurang panjang. Baby vee juga ngerasa gak srek sama ending kemarin jadi baby vee memutuskan buat bonus chapter deh dan maaf kalo bonusnya aneh XD

Yang tanya mana Jongin nohhh baby vee kasih Jongin banyak. Si item demennya ngehukum anaknya hmmm...

Baby vee Cuma mau terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review kemarin, dan baby vee ngehargai review kalian. Sekalian minal aidin wal faidin ya gaes...

Terus numpang promosi, baby vee punya ff baru, bisa dicek di story baby vee. Agak sepi gitu jadi kurang greget baby vee nya. Terus lagi yang baca die for you dan tanya kapan up, entar ya tunggu kelar. Puasa baby vee mager banget nulis, hobynya tidur muluk. Jadi ff baby vee Cuma kekerjain setengah-setengah doang hehhh...

Udah ah ngomongnya capek juga ngetik banyak-banyak. Baby vee Cuma mau bilang, tingkyu dear :* see you next ff, love youuu :*


End file.
